On Wings of Change
by trusuprise
Summary: One vacation and one adventure that will change everything.
1. Author's Notes

Author's Notes: On Wings of Change  
  
Timeline Clarification: Wings is set in a mixture of selected Tenchi Muyo! timelines. As it is so tempting to do so, I have pulled my favorite parts of the OAV and Tenchi Universe into this story. Most notably in Wings, Kiyone is included despite the fact that most events are drawn from the OAV timeline. I have also included a couple of story lines from the manga. If you have not read the manga, I thoroughly recommend it. It is beautiful, and those of you who are pro Tenchi and Ryouko will find yet more evidence to back their relationship.   
  
Original Characters: of which there are only a few. Below is listed who they are and the chapters that they are introduced, as well as a reference to the meaning of their names (last name first), as a name in and of itself can shape a person and tell a story.   
  
Chapter Two: Aoyama Masamitsu, Prince of Umano: The name of Masamitsu creates a very aggressive and independent nature, one with big ambitions. He has progressive, large-scale ideas, and excellent judgment which enables him to gain the outcome to which he feels entitled. He could organize the work of others, though in his impatience to see the job done efficiently, he would likely step right in and do it himself.  
  
Chapter Four: Maehara Kamui, Riding Instructor: The name of Kamui indicates a diligent and persevering worker who enjoys a routine occupation where he can do a job well and finish what he starts. He likes to work at his own speed, without pressure, and prefers to take his time to work step by step in his own way.   
  
Chapter Four: Maehara Nozomi, Riding Instructor: The name of Nozomi creates an easy-going, good-natured personality, meeting and mixing easily. She appreciates the company of others and is gifted with natural expression and a desire to gain the favor of others and to keep the peace.  
  
Other Notes: Please be aware that parts of this story includes horses and riding, however, even if you have no knowledge or either, you will not be at a disadvantage. Also, let it be known that this is my first work of fanfiction, and I did not have a beta reader, so do take pity on this story.   
  
Character speech is indicated "In Quotes."  
  
Character thoughts are indicated 'In these.'  
  
Ryouko and Washu's link are indicated ::In these::  
  
Legal Disclaimer, to apply to all chapters:   
  
All "Tenchi Muyo" references are copyrighted by Pioneer and AIC. This is an amateur non-commercial story which is not produced, approved of, or sponsored by the holders of the trademarks/copyrights from which this work is derived. The views expressed herein are solely those of the author. 


	2. Chapter 1: Wings of Beginnings

Legal Disclaimer:  
  
All "Tenchi Muyo" references are copyrighted by Pioneer and AIC. This is an amateur non-commercial story, which is not produced, approved of, or sponsored by the holders of the trademarks/copyrights from which this work is derived. The views expressed herein are solely those of the author.   
  
On Wings of Change: Part One  
  
Chapter One: Wings of Beginnings   
  
"Tennnccchiiiiii!" Purred Ryouko's low, sultry voice.  
  
Masaki Tenchi, subject at hand, froze where he stood in the carrot field, a sweat drop perched atop the back of his head, his eyes scanning all around him in hopes of spotting Ryouko before she got to him.  
  
A pair of long, lean arms snaked their way around Tenchi's waist. A soft, fuzzy sensation brushed across his face as her "tail" attached to her navy and gold dress rubbed across his cheek. He dropped the hoe out of his right hand and sighed. "Come on, Ryouko, you see that I'm working here don't you?  
  
Ryouko let loose her grip, a dejected look crossing her face. Before Tenchi could mumble an apology, Ryouko had switched tactics and was back to herself. Amber eyes gleaming, Ryouko's purr returned to her voice. "Sasami finished making lunch and asked me to come to get you."  
  
  
  
Standing up straight, Tenchi pulled his towel off his shoulder, looked up at the sky and dabbed at a few errant drops of sweat on his brow. "It must be getting later than I realized." He said, leaning down to pick up his hoe. "Lets get back to the house, shall we?"  
  
Ryouko's arms returned to Tenchi's waist and her suggestive voice spoke again. "How about we go to your room instead? I can get us there real fast, Tenchi."  
  
"Ryouko, quit it!" Whined Tenchi.  
  
Ryouko laughed it off and let Tenchi go. "Can't we at least walk together?" She asked.  
  
  
  
Tenchi visibly relaxed, a smile creeping across his face as he overcame his embarrassment. "Sure. Let's go, Ryouko."  
  
***  
  
Sasami was in the kitchen, chopping the last of the daikon radish for the day's lunch, humming a tune to herself and Ryo-ohki. She looked up as she heard the sound of Washu's jingle crab ring as the little scientist came out of her lab.  
  
"Hello Washu, lunch is almost ready!" Sasami called out.  
  
"Actually Sasami, I came to tell you that your mother and Funaho are on the sub-space transmission line in my lab. They want to speak to you and Aeka." Washu informed the young girl.  
  
"Mommy!" Sasami cried out as she ran into the living room, her long aqua ponytails streaming out behind her. "Aeka! Aeka! Come quickly!"  
  
A confused expression on her face, the first crown Princess of Jurai began, "What is it Sa-"   
  
"Mommy and Auntie Funaho are on the line in Washu's lab! Let's go!" Exclaimed Sasami, tugging on Aeka's hand to pull her off the couch.  
  
The three girls hurried into the lab and Washu led them to her sub space transmission room. Aeka sat down on a couch and Sasami stood expectantly as Washu opened the line to the royal family.   
  
"Mommy! Auntie Funaho!" Sasami cried as the screen turned on.  
  
"My little Sasami, you're growing so fast! Little Aeka, it's so good to see you!" Misaki sobbed, her eyes squinted shut.   
  
"Mother, it is so good to-" Began Aeka. Misaki instantly ceased her sobbing and glared holes right through Aeka, expectantly. Aeka sighed a great sigh, shut her eyes and clenched her hands together. "Mommy, I've missed you so much!" She squealed in her tiny voice.   
  
Misaki nodded approvingly. "That's better."  
  
A cough sounded on the line, and Misaki quieted down as her sister-wife and the voice of reason, Funaho, began to speak. "The reason for our call, girls, is that we wanted to remind you that it has been more than 600 years since you last attended one of our family vacations."  
  
"My goodness you are right, Aunt Funaho. It has been a very long time since Sasami and I attended indeed." Agreed Aeka.   
  
Funaho continued. "For this year's trip, we have reserved the royal resort planet of Umano."  
  
"Umano?" Asked Ayeka. "Is that planet not known for its similarity to Earth, and for attractions and adventure themed excursions?"   
  
"That's correct, and, as it's name would suggest, Umano is also known as the heart of Jurai's history of horses, as well as hosting numerous luxurious resorts." Supplied Funaho.  
  
"Resorts and horses? Sounds like fun!" Exclaimed Sasami. "When can we leave?"  
  
"Two Earth weeks from now." Answered Misaki, cheerfully. "We really want to see you girls, and your father misses you terribly!"  
  
Sasami worriedly looked at her mother. "Mommy, what about our friends here? What about Tenchi, Ryouko, Washu and Ryo-chan, and Mihoshi and Kiyone, and Mister Masaki and Grandpa? Can they come to? I bet they'd really like it on Umano!"  
  
Aeka sucked in air, "Sasami, surely you do not want that devil woman to-"  
  
"If that is what you wish Sasami, of course they may attend." Replied Funaho.  
  
Aeka face-faulted as Sasami giggled. "Thank you Mommy, thank you Auntie Funaho."  
  
Sasami, Funaho and Misaki continued making their plans as Aeka sat with her mouth open, visible shock on her face. Of course she had wanted Lord Tenchi to accompany them on their vacation, but she definitely did not want to have that demon woman to contend with.   
  
'This could have been my perfect chance to get Lord Tenchi alone!' She mused, plotting. 'Perhaps not all is lost. Perhaps I may still dissuade Ryouko from coming, and I think I know just the right words to use.'  
  
When the royal mothers ended the transmission, Washu came out of a door in what had previously appeared to be a seamless wall. Sasami was eager to spread the news about the vacation. "Come on vacation with us Little Washu, we're going to planet Umano! They've got resorts, and horses, and lots of fun stuff to do!" Said Sasami, her words traveling at a million miles a minute.   
  
Washu dragged out her answer. "Well, I don't have any new experiments to work on right now…"  
  
Two pink puppy dog eyes implored Washu. "Pleeeaaaaaase." Pleaded Sasami. Washu glanced over at Aeka, who shut her eyes and nodded her approval.  
  
"I'd love to go, Sasami." She replied, as she was instantly silenced by the little princess' happy squeals.   
  
"Come, Sasami. We should finish setting out lunch. I am sure Lord Tenchi will be returning from the fields shortly." Prompted Aeka.  
  
"I can't wait to ask Tenchi-oniichan!" Exclaimed Sasami as she cheerfully skipped out of the lab, Aeka and Washu in tow behind her.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi and Ryouko silently walked side by side on their way back to the house. It was apparent that the young man had grown over the last few months. Finally he was standing taller than the cyan haired woman by his side, even if only by a few inches. In addition, his sword practice and working in the fields had turned his small, lithe frame into a more mature and muscular one. His shoulders were wider, his arms larger, and he held himself more confidently. The roundness of his face had matured into a slightly more angular look and he had allowed his hair to begin to grow out as well, the once short spikes of black bangs now reached just below his eyebrows, and the ponytail tied at the back of his head had become longer and fuller.  
  
  
  
Sunlight filtered down through the canopy of the trees, dappling light on the two people walking below. A slight breeze blew through the air providing relief to the summer heat and humidity. Birds danced from limb to limb and the sound of cicadas and grasshoppers provided a soundtrack to the late morning atmosphere.  
  
The silence between the two was all encompassing, but not uncomfortable. It was only a short time ago since their trip in which they had met Ibara and the nameless tree. Tenchi and Ryouko had never discussed the events that took place on that nameless planet, but the events and emotions still wore heavily on their minds.  
  
Begin Flashback:  
  
Ryouko remembered Tenchi's lame reaction to her sudden confession she had blurted out when she feared that she was in love with the man in her dreams. "That's not it, Tenchi! I love you the most! But, it's also true…that I can't get that guy out of my head…I…I don't want to lie." She had said to him with tears in her eyes.  
  
Tenchi had only compounded matters after telling Ryouko that her mystery man meant nothing to him. "Nothing? How could you say that! Are you saying you couldn't care less about me?"  
  
Tenchi had, surprisingly redeemed himself. "I'm sorry, Ryouko. For saying such a careless thing without thinking about your feelings…but I don't want you to worry, we all just want you to get back to your normal cheerful self." Tenchi's compassion had eased Ryouko, but she was acutely aware that he had not answered her question.  
  
Once they had arrived on the nameless planet and met Ibara, the man from Ryouko's dream, Tenchi became downtrodden when Ryouko had asked his permission to speak with Ibara alone and he had granted it to her. Tenchi could feel the stares given off by Aeka upon seeing his obvious despondence with the situation. 'I hate myself.' He realized, still thinking of Ryouko.  
  
" A woman of such rare value…why do you make her wait?" Ibara had asked Tenchi as they sparred in a friendly match. All Tenchi could do was think to himself, 'Ryouko…he's right! Ryouko opened her heart to me without reservation! And I never did anything for her!'   
  
At that moment, Yataka and Mikamo attacked the planet with the intent to steal the nameless tree, and in the final battle, it was Tenchi and Ryouko who had defeated Mikamo together. The nameless tree had called to them, and Ryouko clung to Tenchi, in his full Jurian regalia, from behind. As she directed the power of her gem into Tenchi, he in turn directed their combined power into his Light Hawk Wings, creating a force never seen before as the two worked seamlessly as one unit.  
  
Before leaving that nameless planet, the nameless tree had spoke to Ryouko, showing her the meaning of the dream that had led them there. It wasn't a dream at all, but a guarded memory of her past. 'The dream was the future…how I met Tenchi and became attracted to him…how emotions rose in me for the first time 800 years ago. I was just an unfeeling marionette…although it was only a vision at the time, I panicked at the unknown sensation and I…I shut down my own memories!' Ryouko had then realized that it was eight hundred long years ago when she had first fallen in love with Tenchi.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Tenchi looked around him, trying to dispel his train of thought. "See Ryouko? There is a benefit to walking instead of phasing. How else would you get to see such beautiful sights in nature?" He asked as he surveyed the forest.  
  
Ryouko pondered that thought. 'It is nice out here. I haven't really thought about the beauty of nature in a long time. I should try to notice it more. After all, Tenchi obviously enjoys it.'  
  
Tenchi caught a glance of Ryouko out of the corner of his eye and saw that she was honestly studying her surroundings. 'Nature isn't the only thing that's beautiful out here.'   
  
He shocked himself by thinking. Trying to continue their conversation, he continued, "When I was a child, I used to love to be outdoors. My mother and grandmother would take me for walks outside, and I grew up to really like nature. I used to climb trees, chase butterflies, and play games in the woods."  
  
  
  
Ryouko smiled softly as she remembered watching Tenchi play by her cave when he was young. She then turned serious, a gust of wind blowing her spiky locks behind her as she spoke. "I know Tenchi. But for me, I…I don't remember my childhood, my life before Kagato. I know I had some kind of existence with Washu. She's told me that I used to enjoy being outdoors as a child before Kagato took me, but…I can't remember any of it." Ryouko spoke quietly, hesitantly.   
  
Tenchi stopped walking and looked into Ryouko's eyes, speechless for her sudden openness.  
  
Ryouko continued. "It wasn't until a few hundred years ago, after Yoshou had imprisoned me in that cave that I ever again noticed my surroundings. Once I gathered enough strength to project my astral form, before you came along, Tenchi, I would take comfort in nature, in the area around the cave. It was an escape from the dark, cold confines of my prison, but it was also an exercise in examining the beauty of nature. It calmed my fears of being held in there for eternity, until at least, I laid eyes on you, Ten-"  
  
"Ryouko…" Tenchi began. His heart was being torn to pieces and a lump had formed in his throat. He looked into Ryouko's deep amber eyes and reached a hand for her shoulder.   
  
"Ryouko-oneechan! Tenchi-oniichan! Hurry up and come inside! Lunch is ready and we have big news!" Sasami's happy voice stole their moment as they saw her little form crest the hill that lead to the house.   
  
Ryouko snapped out of the spell of reminiscence that had fallen over herself. Realizing she must have said too much, she changed the subject. Rubbing her tummy, she cheerfully said, "Lunch time! Let's go, Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi merely nodded, still deep in thought over Ryouko's words.  
  
***  
  
Aeka was setting a bowl of edamame on the table as Ryouko and Tenchi came in through the front door. "Lord Tenchi, I trust this demon woman didn't give you any trouble on your way back to the house." She quipped, glaring at Ryouko for her proximity to Tenchi.   
  
"At least I'll step foot out of the house to go outside, Miss Pampered Princess." Retaliated Ryouko.  
  
Aeka fumed. "Now you look here, you undignified trollop, proper ladies don't go about playing in the dirt."  
  
"Girls, please." Sighed Tenchi, sitting down at the table to join Washu and Ryo-ohki. "Let's just eat lunch."  
  
Aeka and Ryouko glared at each other as they took their normal places on either side of their object of affection. Just then, Mihoshi and Kiyone came in through the front door. "We got your message that lunch was ready, so here we are!" Announced Mihoshi.  
  
Mihoshi's woeful partner held a hand to her head. "We really can't be leaving our patrol for something like this all the time!"  
  
"Sit down you two, we have big news!" Exclaimed Sasami. Dishes began being passed around the table as they looked at Sasami for her to continue. Sasami explained to everyone the invitation from her mother and aunt, and explained about Umano and all they could do there. Everyone listened excitedly at the prospect of going on a vacation.  
  
Tenchi voiced his concern. "Sasami, Aeka, are you sure that it's ok for your family to have all of us with them? We are a large group, and it can't be cheap."  
  
"Nonsense, Lord Tenchi. Expenses are not an issue, and many guests are invited as a courtesy of the royal family. And, do not forget," giggled Aeka. "That you are family, also. Besides, it would be a wonderful opportunity for us to celebrate your graduation of High School."  
  
"I don't suppose this 'gracious' invitation gets extended to me." Grumbled Ryouko.  
  
Aeka began to answer, "You can go to he-"  
  
"Everyone is invited, Ryouko!" Sasami said, cutting off Aeka. "Even Washu agreed to come with us!"  
  
Washu flashed the victory sign. "Well, even the universe's number one scientific genius needs a break every couple of thousand years, you know."  
  
"Kiyone, can we go with them? Pleeeaaase?" Begged Mihoshi, her big blue eyes sparkling.   
  
"Well…I suppose we do have just enough time to take, but I don't know, we have a responsibility to this system, and we are the only ones currently in the sector…" Stalled Kiyone as she weighed the options. She looked at her partner's puppy dog eyes one more time and sighed. "Ok, ok, so long as it's alright with Aeka and Sasami."  
  
"Certainly, Kiyone. You are both more than welcome to attend." Approved Aeka as Mihoshi cheered loudly.  
  
Tenchi began, "Well, it certainly sounds like a lot of fun, and it is summer break after all. If you're sure we wouldn't be imposing on your family…"  
  
Aeka started, "Lord Tenchi, I am honored that you wish to attend our family vacation with me. I-"  
  
Ryouko put her arms around Tenchi's shoulders "I hate to break it to you princess, but he's not going because of you."  
  
Before Aeka could retaliate, Sasami sweetly asked, "Ryouko, you'll come too, won't you?"  
  
Ryouko glared at Aeka. "Well, if Tenchi's going, than I'm going."  
  
Aeka began to shake as her force field of logs formed around her, a stray energy bolt singing the wall behind her. At the same time Ryouko snapped her wrist and balled up her fist as her energy sword appeared. The two superpowers prepared to fight. Aeka's crimson eyes bored into Ryouko's cat like eyes as she spat, "Just do not destroy this innocent Jurian Planet of ours like you did our home, you monster."  
  
Ryouko's mouth shut with an audible click and her energy sword dissipated. For once, she was rendered speechless. Tenchi began to sweat as he inched backwards. Glancing at Aeka, he saw her intense concentration on Ryouko. Glancing at Ryouko, he could have sworn he saw a tear in the corner of her eye. Ryouko gathered herself and shut her eyes. Trying to appear casual, she teleported away. The others sat, speechless.  
  
A cone of silence hung heavily in the room. No one dared to move or make any noise, save Mihoshi, who was obliviously munching on a piece of salmon.  
  
"You know that what she did to your planet wasn't her fault, don't you, Aeka?" Asked the saddened but stern voice of Washu, magenta bangs hanging slightly in her eyes.  
  
Aeka looked down to examine her hands in her lap as her force field vanished. "Yes…not only myself, but most educated Jurians understand her to have been Kagato's weapon and under his control." Admitted Aeka.  
  
"Poor Ryouko, I wonder if she knows that." Asked Sasami.  
  
"Oh well, let's eat! She needs time to cool off anyway." Exclaimed Washu, diving into her lunch.  
  
***  
  
Ryouko phased herself outside to a row of old oak trees at the base of the mountain. Her eyes downcast, her cyan bangs hanging in her watery eyes, she replayed Aeka's bitter comment in her mind.  
  
'Doesn't she think that I hate myself enough already for what Kagato made me do?' She asked herself as she settled herself into a low laying branch. 'I suppose there is no excuse for me though. I'm sure the Jurians could never forgive me, especially if I…I can't forgive myself.'  
  
Hearing a rustling sound in the bushes near the tree sat in, Ryouko's ears perked up to identify the source of the noise. On alert, her eyes were sharp and her muscles tense until she felt the familiar presence of Ryo-ohki's consciousness brush against the back of her mind. The fuzzy little cabbit jumped through the bushes and into her mistress's lap, but instead of curling up to comfort her, she called out, "Miya! Miya!"  
  
"Who are you calling to, Ryo-ohki?" Asked Ryouko, confused.  
  
More rustling came from the bushes and Tenchi's voice suddenly called out, "Ryouko, where are you?" Ryouko scrambled to wipe her eyes to hide her tears before Tenchi bounded into the clearing.   
  
"Ryo-ohki sure does move fast." He commented, panting. "I asked her to help me find you."  
  
"What is it, Tenchi?" Asked Ryouko, considering that he usually only came looking for her if she had gotten into trouble.  
  
"Are you alright, Ryouko?" Asked Tenchi.  
  
Ryouko casually chuckled, waving her hand in the air. "Of course I am, what are you talking about?."  
  
"Will you go on vacation with everyone?" Pried Tenchi.  
  
Ryouko sighed and looked away, her feet and tail dangling above the ground like that of a child's. "I don't know Tenchi. If everyone else is going, I'd like to go too, but I think Aeka is right, how can I possibly travel to a Jurian planet after all I've done to their home world and expect them to treat me as a visitor or a guest?"  
  
Ryouko shocked Tenchi by her openness and understanding for her second time that day. "About what Aeka said after you left," He began.  
  
"I don't care what that stuck up princess had to say about me after I left." Ryouko defended herself.  
  
"Wait Ryouko, hear me out," Pleaded Tenchi. "It was Washu who defended you."  
  
"Washu?" Asked Ryouko.  
  
Tenchi continued. "Yes. Keep in mind, I don't fully understand the whole story, but she reminded Aeka that what happened wasn't your fault and that you were under Kagato's control." Ryouko looked the other way at the mention of Kagato's name as Tenchi continued. "But Aeka admitted that she did understand that, and that most Jurians understood that you were being controlled as well." Finished Tenchi.  
  
"Re-really?" Asked Ryouko, a look of hope on her face.  
  
"Un." Replied Tenchi, a smile on his face. "So you'll go then, right?"  
  
Ryouko smiled and nodded, reaching out to twiddle a finger on Tenchi's chest. "You want to share a room at the hotel together, Tenchi?"  
  
"Ryouko, cut that out!" Whined Tenchi, turning red and thinking to himself, 'Guess she's back to normal now.'  
  
"Well, I need to get to the shrine. Grandfather will be waiting for me for sword practice." Faltered Tenchi.  
  
Ryouko raised her hand in a wave as Tenchi took off running towards the shrine. "Tenchi!" She called out suddenly.  
  
He stopped in his tracks to turn around to look at her.  
  
"Thanks." She said, a pleasant smile on her face.  
  
He returned her smile and ran off to the shrine.  
  
***  
  
Two weeks later…  
  
Aeka was rummaging through her wooden storage containers in the room she shared with her little sister, considering what to take with her on vacation. In front of her, all her cabinets were open, neatly folded garments and accessories spilling onto the floor.  
  
"I just can't decide what to take with me." Aeka sighed, and then shrugged. "I'll just have to take it all." She said, matter of factly as Sasami was scurrying around the room, tossing selected items into a couple of bags.   
  
"Sasami, that is not a proper way to put clothes in a bag." Scolded Aeka.  
  
"But Aeka-oneechan, I'm just so excited, I don't want to fold them!" Whined Sasami, sticking her tongue out at her big sister.  
  
'Two can play at that game.' Aeka thought to herself as she got a gleam in her eye and stuck her tongue out farther to one-up Sasami. Giggling, Aeka pulled a long over robe out of a container and crumpled it up before shoving it back in, defiantly.   
  
"Well, well, look at the uncivilized princess now. Who knew she had such horrible manners when no one else was looking?" Taunted Ryouko from the hallway as she had been passing by their room. Aeka turned white from embarrassment as Ryouko continued her tirade. "You could never be Tenchi's wife with folding skills like that!"  
  
"Rrrrr, look here you dirt for brains, I was merely entertaining my little sister-" Began Aeka.  
  
"Sasami? Why, I don't see Sasami anywhere." Chided Ryouko as Sasami's pigtails could barely be seen escaping through the door as she fled the scene of an upcoming fight. Ryouko laughed a triumphant laugh and continued on her way down the hallway as she called back to Aeka. "We're meeting out on the dock in an hour Princess."  
  
***  
  
Everyone was assembled on the dock in preparation for departure. The decision to take Aeka's ship, the Ryu-oh had been made as the Ryu-oh was a larger, more comfortable ship. Noboyuki could not take the time from work to leave, as his company was finalizing blueprints for a new national museum. Katsuhito as well would not be attending, stating that he had obligations at the shrine.  
  
Tenchi stood on the dock with two suitcases and a backpack. Sasami and Aeka were each holding a stack of bentou boxes, their luggage had already been teleported onto the Ryu-oh. Kiyone and Mihoshi stood among a collection of suitcases and bags, most of them, by their pink color, presumably belonging to Mihoshi. Ryouko stood on the dock with her hands propped behind her head, looking decidedly bored. Everything was ready except the ship.  
  
"Leave it to Washu to hold us up." Mumbled Ryouko.  
  
"Ryouko, where's your bags?" Asked Sasami, with little Ryo-ohki perched on her head.  
  
Ryouko was stumped. "Well…uh…I don't really own anything Sasami. I just kinda phase into the clothes I wear." Replied the pirate.  
  
Tenchi turned to look at Ryouko and thought to himself. 'I've never really thought about that. Aside from Washu and Ryo-ohki, Ryouko doesn't really have anything that's hers.'  
  
Before he could continue his train of thought, Aeka took the opportunity for an insult. "You don't deserve to own anything, you lowly creature."  
  
"And you don't own anything you have, Miss-High-and-Mighty. Everything that you have has been given to you by mommy and daddy!" Retorted Ryouko.  
  
Washu appeared at just the right time to break up the fight. She began to walk down the dock from the house as the Ryu-oh rose out of the lake. "Our chariot has arrived!" She exclaimed. "All aboard!"  
  
The Ryu-oh teleported the eager vacationers into the central atrium while Aeka went directly to the ship's bridge to set their course. Tenchi gazed at his surroundings. It had been a long time since he had been aboard Ryu-oh, and at that time, he was a bit too preoccupied to appreciate its beauty.  
  
The atrium was a wide space full of trees and plant life. At the center rose a great tree, Ryu-oh herself. She was similar in appearance, but smaller in size to Katsuhito's Funaho on Earth. An immense dome simulating natural sunlight and sky was fixed to the ceiling, giving a true outdoor feeling to the atmosphere. Here and there small creeks with stone waterfalls coursed through the landscape, providing the trees with water and producing a calming effect for visitors. Wildflowers sprouted at the bases of the trees near the creek providing a variety of colors that were pleasing to the eye.  
  
Aeka seemingly appeared out of a tree, an elevator-like door parting as she gracefully stepped out. "We are on our way. It should take us about three earth days to arrive at our destination."  
  
"Three days, Miss Aeka?" Asked Tenchi.  
  
"Yes, Lord Tenchi." Giggled Aeka, her ponytails shaking gently. "As you have not spent much time traveling in space, I would recommend that you, and perhaps the rest of us as well should opt for suspended sleep. We often choose this method while traveling as a chance for rest as well as to more easily pass the time during travel."  
  
"Suspended sleep is for wusses." Muttered Ryouko.  
  
Before another spat could begin, Sasami cut in. "Well, I brought us all bentou boxes for lunch, so why don't we have a picnic here before we go to sleep?"  
  
"That sounds like an excellent idea, Sasami." Agreed Aeka.  
  
Washu pulled a large neatly folded blanket out of a sub-space pocket and Mihoshi and Ryo-ohki in toddler form began trying to unfold it. As they tried to lay the blanket down, Mihoshi tripped and fell into it, getting herself tangled up as she tried to get back up.  
  
"No, no, you bubble-head!" Exclaimed Washu. "That's no ordinary blanket! I built it to unfold by itself, I call it the Super-Automatic-Unfolding-Blanket. All you have to do is press the button and-"  
  
"This button?" Asked Mihoshi as she pressed a small red button, causing the blanket to rise up off the ground, getting Mihoshi even more tangled up in it. She started crying as Tenchi, Kiyone and Ryo-ohki tried to pull her out.  
  
"Azaka, Kamidake, please find us more blankets." Requested Aeka, holding a hand to her temple as her log-guardians complied with her wishes.  
  
***  
  
Once they had finally settled down, the awkward family sat around the blanket picnicking from Sasami's bentou boxes. Ayeka and Ryouko were competing to feed Tenchi food from their chopsticks.  
  
Tenchi dodged a pickled radish that Ryouko was trying to serve him. "Miss Aeka, when you mentioned that there were horses on this planet, did you really mean horses as in the ones on Earth?"  
  
Aeka nodded her head and smiled at Tenchi. "Yes, the very same. As the story goes, when my father, Emperor Azusa, landed on Earth and met Aunt Funaho, he spent quite some time on your planet with her. It was on your planet that he was introduced to the species of animal, and upon seeing them, he was instantly captivated. My father became so fond of them, that when he and Aunt Funaho left Earth for Jurai, they brought several horses with them to breed and introduce to my planet and those of our colony worlds, where our people began to love them as well. They began to use the animal for recreation and racing, and ever since, breeding and training has been almost like a national past time. Still, after the thousands of years that my father has reigned, he continues to search out new breeds on Earth so that he can have a variety of breeds for his empire and himself.  
  
"Wow, Aeka." Admired Tenchi, smiling back at the princess.  
  
Washu caught her daughter rolling her eyes. "You know, little Ryouko, you had been very fond of horses in your childhood yourself."  
  
Ryouko pointed to herself, a quizzical look in her eye. "Me?" She asked.  
  
Washu stuffed first her hand, then her whole arm into a sub-space pocket. "Now where is it?" She asked herself as she continued rummaging. "Here it is!" She exclaimed, pulling out a bright piece of orange construction paper with a crayon drawing of something that looked like a table with a head. "You used to draw horses all the time before I finally got you into lessons!"  
  
Everyone leaned in close to get a good look at the picture. A giggle started to develop from Mihoshi, causing everyone to start laughing at Ryouko's horse.  
  
Washu talked to her daughter over their mental link ::Come on Ryouko, it's cute!::  
  
::Thanks a lot, Mom:: Snapped Ryouko as she grabbed the picture and crumpled it up, stuffing it down her dress, her red face broadcasting her embarrassment, her tail standing straight up behind her.  
  
The giggles died down as Sasami said, " At least you've had real lessons, Ryouko. I've only been on pony rides. I know, let's all go riding together!"  
  
"I don't really remember taking lessons though." Protested Ryouko.  
  
"Umano has lots of teachers who will show us how!" Exclaimed Sasami. "Even you, Aeka-oneechan!"  
  
  
  
Aeka froze. "Now Sasami, you know I don't enjoy getting on those big animals."  
  
"Come on, princess, I'd pay good money to see you on a big old horse!" Taunted Ryouko.  
  
Before Aeka could reply, Tenchi said, "Sure, Sasami, that sounds like fun for all of us to ride together! I've ridden as a child, but I'd like to do it again."  
  
"It's been a long time for me too." Agreed Kiyone. "My grandfather used to have a farm, and he had horses that I used to love to ride."  
  
Mihoshi had a worried expression on her face. "I'm not so sure, but if Kiyone does it, I'll try it too!" She said cheerfully.   
  
"Miya, miya, miiiya." Said Ryo-ohki.  
  
"What did she say?" Asked Sasami.  
  
Ryouko translated for her little cabbit sister. "She said that her human form is still too shaky, but she wants to ride with Sasami in her cabbit form."  
  
"Yea! Ryo-chan gets to ride with me!" Exclaimed Sasami.  
  
"Well then," Prompted Aeka, changing topics. "Now that we have finished lunch, perhaps we should turn in for the remainder of the trip. Azaka and Kamidake will escort each of you to your rooms. Unfortunately, Ryu-oh is short on guest rooms, as we have only three. One is Sasami's room, the other I will give to Lord Tenchi, and the last is large enough for the rest of the ladies to share comfortably."  
  
"If it's all the same to you, Princess, I'll just stay out here." Said Ryouko.  
  
"Do as you wish, but I will have a guard outside of Lord Tenchi's room to prevent you from entering, so do not try anything funny." Replied Aeka.  
  
"Whatever, Princess." Answered Ryouko.  
  
Everyone parted ways while Ryouko remained. She watched Tenchi's retreating figure before settling herself down on the grassy bank of a creek.  
  
Simulated sunlight shone down through the canopy of leaves provided by the space trees as she reached into her dress and pulled out the piece of crumpled construction paper. She gently opened the paper, attempting to flatten out the wrinkles. She placed the picture in her lap and ran a finger across the drawing, feeling a stirring of jumbled memories as she tried hard to remember a past deeply buried in the depths of her mind. A time before the cave, a time before Kagato, a time lost to the suffering and heartache of thousands of years. She shed a single tear for a past that she couldn't seem to remember.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi sat in his room and looked at the smooth synthetic strip that was meant to attach to his forehead to induce suspended sleep. 'I wonder what Ryouko is doing out there all by herself.' He wondered. Quietly opening the door to his room, he inched out past Azaka and shut the door behind him. Trying to trace his way back the way he came, he again found the expansive atrium and the area where they had shared lunch.  
  
Not really knowing where to look, He followed the creek for a ways before he saw her. Her back was to him and she sat on the grass by the creek. It seemed as though she was looking at something, but he couldn't be sure. He was only a few feet away from her when he called out to her. "What are you looking at Ryouko?"  
  
Ryouko was startled, she hadn't noticed his approach. "What are you doing out here, Tenchi? You're supposed to be asleep."  
  
Tenchi looked up at the canopy of trees. "I'm just not ready to fall asleep for the next three days I guess."  
  
Ryouko scooted to the side slightly, giving Tenchi a cue to sit down. "Are you still looking at your picture Ryouko? You look like something's wrong." He asked, taking her cue and sitting next to her.  
  
"I just wish I could remember drawing this picture." Said Ryouko.  
  
"You mean you really don't remember drawing it?" Asked Tenchi.  
  
She shook her head and said quietly, "Tenchi, like I said before, I don't remember most of my childhood. I don't remember much of anything before Kaga-"  
  
"Ryouko," He said, cutting her off, seeing the pain in her eyes. "I'm sure you can remember your childhood. It sure sounds like it was a good one. Washu is very proud of you, and has all those stories. Something just needs to trigger your memory for you to remember."  
  
"You really think so?" Asked Ryouko, hopefully.  
  
Tenchi smiled. "I'm sure of it, Ryouko."  
  
She sighed, looking down at the picture again, changing the topic. "It sure is ugly, isn't it? It really does look like a table with two legs."  
  
Tenchi chuckled. "Not really. I've made worse pictures than that when I was a kid. Look here," he said, pointing at the horse's head. "You've drawn his ears and his mane. Look at the detail in the wavy mane you colored. The same detail is in his tail." He pointed to the horse's legs. "They don't look so much like table legs, look, you've drawn where his hoofs are. Heck, I don't think I could draw something like this at my age now!"  
  
"Tenchi." Ryouko said, softly, gazing into his eyes. "Thank you."  
  
He nodded, smiling. "Well, I am feeling a little tired now, perhaps I should get back to my room." He stood and stretched his arms up toward the artificial sky. "Will you be okay out here?" He asked, seriously.  
  
"Un." Agreed Ryouko, nodding her head. "Rest well, Tenchi."  
  
With that, Tenchi left her to again ponder her past.   
  
***  
  
End chapter One. 


	3. Chapter 2: Wings of Temperment

Legal Disclaimer:  
  
All "Tenchi Muyo" references are copyrighted by Pioneer and AIC. This is an amateur non-commercial story, which is not produced, approved of, or sponsored by the holders of the trademarks/copyrights from which this work is derived. The views expressed herein are solely those of the author.   
  
On Wings of Change: Part One  
  
Chapter Two: Wings of Temperament  
  
Everyone gathered in the atrium as the Ryu-oh hung in low orbit around Umano. Everyone was dressed up to meet with the rest of the royal family. The two princesses were wearing elaborate customary long robed Jurian kimonos. Aeka's was deep crimson in color, similar to her eyes, with a soft pink sakura petal design trailing up one side. Sasami's kimono was pink in color with a design of green bamboo. Washu was in her formal green Space Academy regalia, Mihoshi and Kiyone in their formal navy Galaxy Police suits. Ryouko wore her long dress of white with black trim with aqua, and black leggings. Ryo-ohki clung to Sasami's side in toddler form wearing a pretty pink and white dress. Tenchi felt rather out of place wearing a pair of dark jeans, a collared shirt and a sport jacket.  
  
Sasami and Mihoshi were busy chatting away about the fun they were going to have once they got to the resort. Tenchi was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as his mind tried to reason with his body that he had been asleep for two and a half days.   
  
Washu stretched her tiny body. "That was the best beauty sleep I've gotten in a long time!"  
  
"You need a lot more of that sleep if you think you're beautiful." Ryouko commented.  
  
"Would you like me to turn you into a kappa, little Ryouko?" Hinted Washu, a gleam in her eye as she stretched her index finger towards her daughter.  
  
A beep sounded as a communication screen appeared in front of the group, halting Washu and Ryouko's argument. A young woman with long black hair tied back into a French braid greeted the princesses. Her white and gold jacket with two red circles above her heart indicated that she was an ensign.  
  
"Welcome to planet Umano, Princesses. Your family is awaiting you here on our planet. I am sending your ship docking coordinates. We can receive your party immediately. Please enjoy your stay on our planet." She bowed low as the communication transmission ended.  
  
The Ryu-oh began to automatically descend and Aeka began barking orders to Azaka and Kamidake to prepare for landing.   
  
"Umm, Miss Aeka?" Tenchi asked, tentatively.  
  
"Yes Lord Tenchi?" She replied.  
  
"I was wondering… do the people of this planet know of my background?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Aeka could see the worry in his eyes. 'Does being connected to the royal family cause him that much despair? Would being emperor by my side be so terrible?' She asked herself. "No, Lord Tenchi. No one of Jurai knows of your blood lineage. You are traveling simply as the guest of the royal family."  
  
Tenchi nodded, a sigh of relief escaping his chest as he turned to stand near Kiyone by a view port as the ship descended. As they broke through the atmosphere, vivid waves of reds, oranges and greens appeared due to the intense heat.   
  
Noting Tenchi's intense concentration, Kiyone asked him, "Something the matter?"  
  
"Oh…I just don't know how you ever get used to such amazing sights, being in space and seeing different planets all the time." He answered, continuing his vigil on the descent.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, Kiyone merely said, "I've never thought about it. For us, it's just a part of every day life."  
  
***  
  
The reception that awaited the group as they off-boarded the Ryu-oh shocked Tenchi. There were at least 40 people lining the reception area. Waiting to greet the Princesses and her company were other royals, guards, and waiters that carried drinks and snacks  
  
A man stepped forward to greet Ayeka and Sasami. He appeared to be in his late twenties, and was slim and tall, standing a few inches over six feet. His long hair was a jet-black that shone faintly and his hazel eyes were an alluring mix of green and gold. Dressed in a Jurian Royal Colony robe, he bowed to the party respectfully.  
  
"Welcome to Umano, Princesses of Jurai and honored guests. We have been awaiting your arrival, and are very pleased to host your family on our planet. My name is Aoyama Masamitsu, and I am the prince of this planet." He said in a deep, charming voice.  
  
"We do have one request of a member of your party." Masamitsu continued, turning to look at Ryouko. "This woman is the one previously known as the Space Pirate Ryouko, is that correct?"  
  
Ryouko eyed the man suspiciously. "The one and only." She said in an even tone. She disliked the way the man's voice dripped with politeness. He sounded fake and overly confident to her.   
  
"We understand the details of your past, and regret what has happened to you. However, we would like to ask that, in order to calm the fears of any…less educated citizens of my planet, that you please wear this bracelet." He said, pulling a box out of his pocket, which held a slim, silver bracelet displayed on a strip of black velvet. The prince continued. "This bracelet acts as a force field and will neutralize any of your powers, including attacks that could be attempted. Not that you would of course." He added.  
  
"And if I choose not to?" She asked, noticing all of her friends watching her.  
  
"Then I regret to say that we can not permit you to stay on our planet." He answered, keeping eye contact.  
  
:: Ryouko, just take it. If the force field even works, I'll find a way around it.:: Washu informed her over their link.  
  
  
  
Ryouko waged a mental war with herself. 'I don't believe this, it's so embarrassing. Do I leave and keep my pride or take the bracelet and stay with Tenchi?' She glanced over to Tenchi. Somehow, she felt his soft eyes ask her to take the bracelet. She quickly dismissed the tempting thought.   
  
Ryouko reached her left arm out towards the man.  
  
Aeka spoke up, annoyance ringing clearly in her voice. "Surely it does not have to come to this. No visitor that would accompany the royal family should be subjected to something such as this."  
  
"It's okay, Princess." Replied Ryouko, cutting her off. "I don't want the people of this planet being afraid of me, and if this bracelet will assure that, then I'll wear the stupid thing."  
  
Masamitsu smiled, obviously relieved. "Thank you for your understanding, Miss Ryouko." He said, as he moved to secure the bracelet on her wrist. He looked shocked when Ryouko grabbed the bracelet out of his hand.  
  
"I can put it on myself." Spat Ryouko as she slipped the cold metal around her wrist. The bracelet adjusted itself to fit tightly against her arm, and she looked down at in distaste.  
  
Aoyama Masamitsu bowed deeply and thanked the princesses again before taking his leave. Ryouko eyed him warily as she watched him disappear into the crowd.  
  
***  
  
The costal village they had arrived at began to give way to gently rolling grassy hills. In the distance, tall mountains broke the horizon like tall sentinels as the princesses and their guests traveled in a transport vehicle on their way to the resort.  
  
Washu busily held one of her devices over her daughter's wrist as she analyzed the bracelet. A wire connected the device to her hovering holotop as it downloaded everything that she could learn about its materials and how to counteract its effects.  
  
"I'm really sorry that had to happen, Ryouko." Sasami apologized. Ryo-ohki mournfully meowed at Ryouko, feeling her mistress' frustration.   
  
Ryouko patted Sasami's head. "It's no biggie, Sasami. I think I kind of understand."  
  
  
  
"Even still Ryouko, I am embarrassed that he would ask such a thing from a person traveling with the royal family." Said Aeka, matter-of-factly. "Not that it matters to me, of course." She added.  
  
"I don't think anyone will try to attack you anyway, Ryouko." Said Tenchi, reassuringly.   
  
Kiyone nodded. "Besides, you have the rest of us here in case anything out of the ordinary would happen."  
  
"Guys, leave it alone already. I can fight without my powers anyway." Ryouko shrugged. "I can play by the rules for once, so drop it."  
  
Tenchi tried to change the subject for Ryouko's sake. "This planet is really similar to Earth, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Tenchi." Answered Aeka, taking the bait. "Umano hosts many imported Earth grasses and trees, as it is more similar to the horses' natural habitat. In fact, our resort has a stunning Earth style garden."  
  
"Really? That sounds interesting, Miss Aeka." Tenchi said.  
  
"Well then, perhaps we will have to take a tour, Lord Tenchi." Aeka said, blushing slightly. Ryouko rolled her eyes at the princess's obvious tactic.  
  
The vehicle turned a corner and they entered the manicured grounds of the resort. Landscaped shrubs, flowering trees, and brightly colored flowers grew along the road as a large, sprawling complex of buildings came into view. The buildings seemed to flow into each other spanning the length of a mile or so. The entire resort seemed to be a town in and of itself. Not only was there the main hotel, but there were also other shopping, dining and recreation areas that lay around it. As like all Jurian architecture, the buildings were crafted out of out of live trees, wood, and other organic and inorganic materials, giving the structures a streamlined, continuous appearance. The main hotel building was four stories tall with windows stretching from top to bottom. A large portico provided shelter to the main doors, and an expansive fountain made of rocks and marble with exotic plants adorned the drop off area.   
  
As the vehicle came to a stop, attendants escorted the passengers out. Upon walking through the front doors, Aeka and Sasami were instantly run over by an overly exuberant Misaki, who threw her arms around her daughters. "Aeka! Sasami!" She wailed.  
  
"Mommy!" Cried the two voices crushed by her hold. One of the two voices sounded something other than pleased by being hugged by her mother in public.  
  
Misaki promptly dropped her girls and advanced toward Ryouko. "Ryouko!" She called out, arms outstretched. Ryouko sidestepped right before Misaki could grab her and pushed Washu into her place.   
  
"I'll get you for this, Ryouko!" Washu yelled as Misaki picked the little redhead up into a bear hug. A deep clearing of one's throat was heard, and Misaki promptly dropped Washu on the floor as Azusa and Funaho approached.   
  
"It is very nice that you could join us on vacation, all of you are welcome, so please make yourselves at home." Began Funaho.  
  
Upon seeing her father, Sasami ran up to him and jumped, flinging her arms around his neck. "Daddy!" She exclaimed. Ryo-ohki hid behind Ryouko, still weary of the big man after he didn't like the song and dance she had performed for him during his last visit to Earth.  
  
After greeting his daughters, Emperor Azusa, in his normal fashion, spoke shortly and gruffly to the group. "As the guests of my daughters, you are welcome to our colony planet Umano. The staff here is at your disposal. We shall contact you later." He then turned to leave, Funaho and Misaki following suit.   
  
"See you girls in a little while!" Exclaimed Misaki as they turned the corner.  
  
Attendants crowded around the rest of the party. "Princess Aeka and Sasami, please allow us to escort you to your rooms, they are here on the first floor. The guest quarters on the third floor have been prepared for your guests."  
  
"I would prefer to remain near my guests." Insisted Aeka.  
  
"We are sorry, Princess, but the Emperor has made it clear that he wished to have his daughters near to him." Replied an attendant.  
  
Aeka realized she could argue no more. Ryouko let out a chuckle. "Don't you get any ideas, you uncivilized heathen." Demanded Aeka. "I assure you, you will be as far away from Lord Tenchi's room as possible!"  
  
"I'm so scared, Miss Princess Prissy Pants. Have fun with mommy and daddy!" Chided Ryouko, sticking her tongue out at Aeka.   
  
The attendants ducked as Aeka summoned her logs, Ryouko balled up her fist to call forth her energy sword. When nothing happened, Ryouko's heart sank as she looked down at hands, remembering that the bracelet prevented her from using her powers.  
  
"And one more thing," Boomed Azusa's voice as he was about to come from around the corner again. Aeka quickly made her logs disappear just in time. "…Why are the attendants ducking?" He faltered.  
  
Tenchi reached into his pocket and threw a pen down on the ground. "I dropped my pen, Emperor Azusa." Supplied Tenchi in a moment of quick thinking as he got down on his hands and knees.  
  
"I see…" Said Azusa, looking down at the boy on the floor with narrow eyes. He still didn't like the boy, even after the incident with Seiryu. "Aeka, Sasami, I expect you to join us for the rest of the night."  
  
"Yes father." Replied Aeka, still on eggshells.  
  
Azusa left for the second time as Tenchi picked up his pen and shouted, "Found it!"  
  
The attendants slowly rose from the ground and nervously took the group in their two separate directions.  
  
***  
  
Upon arriving on the third floor by riding a large elevator, Tenchi, Ryouko, Washu, Ryo-ohki, Mihoshi and Kiyone were greeted to a view through the backside of the hotel.  
  
"Wooooow!" Exclaimed Mihoshi as the group got a full view out of the four story windows of a vast complex of pools and sporting areas. Little shops and larger buildings dotted the landscape, neatly tucked into the flowing landscape.  
  
The attendants escorted them down the hall to their rooms. At the end of the hall was a circular area with five doors. "Please feel free to visit the pools and tour the grounds at your leisure. If you should desire anything, please contact any one of us." Said one attendant as each guest was escorted to their own room.  
  
***  
  
Ryouko settled into her room, and having no luggage to unpack, quickly became bored. The room was nice enough, with a king size bed, a dresser with a mirror and a couch. There was a plasma screen tv set into the wall and a bar with a little refrigerator. The bathroom was extravagant with a marble floor, a large Jacuzzi tub, a separate shower with two heads, and two sinks.   
  
She smirked to herself, realizing the absurdity of the large, plush room. 'Now if only I had another person in here with me to make use of the huge bed and the double headed shower...' Tenchi was on her mind. 'What would it be like to wake up with him here in this room, in this bed? Heaven.'  
  
She looked down at the metal bracelet on her wrist and sighed, her mood turning sour. Truth be told, she had surprised herself by agreeing to the prince's request. Blame it on Zero, blame it on her loving Tenchi, blame it on anything, but she was determined to clear her name with the Jurians. She had wanted to stay with her friends, and on top of that, it seemed that Tenchi had wanted her to stay. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time she had ever gone without her powers.  
  
Begin Flashback  
  
The Shou'ou had rendered Ryouko powerless for a short time when it had attacked in Washu's lab while she was running tests on Ryouko. Although Washu captured the Shou'ou, Ryouko's powers were lost due to a problem with the machine that had gotten involved in the attack.  
  
Ryouko was furious at not having her powers at first. She couldn't fly, phase, or attack. So she spent her time helping Sasami with her chores. When Sasami told Ryouko she looked just like a housewife, she threw herself into chores even harder. Ryouko had even learned how to cook. She had once brought Tenchi onigiri she had made herself after a sword practice with Katsuhito, and Tenchi enjoyed it, admitting that her actions reminded him of her mother. When Washu had finally restored her powers, Ryouko almost didn't want them back.  
  
End Flashback  
  
'I'm sure Tenchi wanting me to stay is just wishful thinking.' She reasoned with herself, sighing and crossing her arms across her chest. Feeling her fingers brush up against the piece of construction paper in her dress, she reached into the pocket and pulled it out.  
  
She held the paper by its neatly folded edges and began to open it. 'I remember bits and pieces of my past.' She thought. 'I wish I could remember this. I wish I could remember everything as it was.'  
  
Staring at the picture again and getting nowhere, she began to get angry. 'I don't need these memories, they aren't important!' She crumpled the picture up for a second time and tossed it across the room into the trashcan.  
  
Ryouko got up and paced the room twice before going back to the trashcan. After staring at it for a few minutes, she picked the piece of paper out and unfolded the wrinkles again before neatly folding it and placing it back in her dress.  
  
***  
  
In the adjacent room, Washu could sense Ryouko's frustration. She pulled up her holotop keyboard, pressed a few buttons, and teleported her clothes from her suitcases to her dresser. 'I wish I could help her out, but the more I try to get involved in her life, the more she pushes me away.' She lamented, petting Ryo-ohki, now back in cabbit form on the head.  
  
She then concentrated on the results of the research from the bracelet that was nulling Ryouko's powers. A bewildered expression crossed Washu's face. 'Hmm, that's odd.' She thought to herself.' My computer still hasn't located a match for the bracelet's materials or the source of it's power yet.'  
  
Shrugging, and getting up to stretch, Washu tried to relax. 'Maybe it just needs more time, that's all.'  
  
  
  
Thinking about her daughter again, still sensing her raw frustration, Washu wished she could reach to her from the link they shared. Knowing that Ryouko was incapable of receiving the thought due to the bracelet, she quietly said to herself, "I'm here for you, little Ryouko."  
  
***  
  
Kiyone pulled each pressed and perfectly folded shirt out of her GP issue suitcase and hung it on a hanger. She lined up her toiletries on the ledge in the bathroom according to which one she used first to the one she used last. It seemed that everything in her life revolved around order and repetition.  
  
Once she had finished unpacking, she plopped down on the bed and thought, 'I really need this vacation. I need to loosen up a little.'  
  
***  
  
Tenchi sat cross-legged on the bed after he had unpacked his luggage. He shut his eyes and slowed his breathing. Tenchi was an easily adaptable kind of man, but all the space travel and being on a different planet was difficult for a guy who was raised in the town of Okayama all of his life. He attempted to clear his mind and meditate for a while.  
  
Ryouko. She was the first thing he thought about. When he closed his eyes he saw her face. He was concerned for her, she seemed to have a lot on her mind for the past couple of weeks, and he was glad that she had decided to accept the prince's wishes so that she could stay with them. It almost seemed like the legendary demon was maturing right in front of his eyes.  
  
'Why am I thinking about Ryouko?' He scolded himself as he tried a second time to clear his mind, and yet his train of thought stopped at Ryouko once more.  
  
***  
  
Mihoshi sat in the middle of the floor, crumpled clothing strewn all around her, an exploded bottle of shampoo was lying in the bottom of her bag.  
  
"Why does this always happen to me?" She whined to herself. Before she could get back to putting her clothes away, something shiny on the bedside table caught her attention. Upon further investigation, she realized it was a communication device.  
  
Attempting to remember her partner's room number, she punched a few random numbers and buttons and spoke into the unit. "Kiyone? Are you there?" Over her own voice, she didn't hear the screams come from all of the other rooms along with a loud thump. "They have comm units in the rooms so we can talk to each other!" She continued.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi rubbed his head tenderly, he had hit it on the floor after falling off the bed. Mihoshi's voice had somehow been amplified twenty times over and pumped into at least his room. He had been so lost in thought that the sudden noise had startled him.  
  
***  
  
Washu tried to slow her heart rate as she realized that Mihoshi had figured out how to work the inter-room communicator. She went to her own and pressed a combination of buttons and spoke.   
  
"Don't you touch that communicator again you bubble-head! You managed to broadcast yourself at maximum volume into all of our rooms!"  
  
Mihoshi's whimpering voice could be heard over the line.   
  
"I've managed to link all our rooms together at the correct volume now. Why don't we all go out and do something?" Suggested Washu.  
  
Mihoshi stopped her wailing and immediately forgot about her blunder. "Yea! Let's go swimming!"  
  
***  
  
Back in her room, Ryouko prepared to phase into her swimsuit. She squeezed the muscle in her mind and imagined the swimsuit. When nothing happened she tried again. It was then that she realized that was one of her powers that were being restricted.  
  
"Damn it." She muttered, rethinking her decision to go without her powers as she walked out of the room. She knocked on Mihoshi's door. 'She has the most similar body to mine, I'm sure she has an extra suit.'  
  
The blonde opened the door. "What can I do for you Ryouko?"  
  
"Um, I can't phase into my bathing suit, so I was wondering…" Ryouko began.  
  
"If you'd want to use one of mine?" Mihoshi supplied for her.  
  
Ryouko nodded, thankful that she didn't have to finish her request. Space Pirates don't do requests. It's a policy. Mihoshi led her in and opened a drawer of her dresser. Ryouko was shocked at the number of bikinis Mihoshi had.   
  
"I just love bikinis!" Exclaimed Mihoshi, rummaging through the drawer. "Here we go, this one would be perfect for you Ryouko! Oh, and don't forget all the accessories too!" She said as she gathered everything Ryouko would need.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Tenchi was the first one out, wearing a knee length pair of baggy black swim trunks and a loose white t-shirt with black flip flops. He had a pair of sunglasses propped up on his head and a towel around his neck.   
  
Kiyone came out next. She was wearing a simple teal green one-piece swimsuit with a pair of jean shorts. She carried a large sun hat in one hand and sunscreen and a novel in the other. She and Tenchi began a light conversation as they waited for the others.  
  
Washu and Mihoshi both opened their doors at the same time. Mihoshi had on a bright pink string bikini that left little to the imagination. She had matching sandals and a pair of sunglasses tucked in the string between her breasts. In her right hand she held a bag bursting with different kinds of tanning lotions and sprays. Washu was wearing a magenta two-piece that matched her hair with a pair of Teva's on her feet and Ryo-ohki sat her head. She carried an inner tube in one hand and noodles and a raft in the other.  
  
Ryouko was the last to come out. Tenchi's jaw dropped upon seeing her. She was wearing a bright blue bikini. A sheer sarong of the same color reached mid thigh and was open on one side. A pair of high-heeled sandals graced her feet, making her legs looks even longer than they already were. Rose-colored sunglasses sat in her hair, pushing her bangs away from her face.  
  
"See something you like, Tenchi?" She cooed.   
  
Ryouko chucked when Tenchi's face flushed as he tore his gaze away from her.  
  
"Let's go swimming!" Shouted Washu, and the group made their way to the pool.  
  
The pool was unlike anything Tenchi had ever seen. It had a sprawling shape and looked more like a natural lagoon than a swimming pool. It was landscaped to include palm trees and waterfalls and there were different sections of the pool that were unattached. One part looked like a lagoon, another part hosted waterslides and a lazy river while yet another section was designed to look like a Japanese onsen, complete with steaming hot water.   
  
They threw their towels on the poolside lounge chairs at the lagoon section of the pool. Washu threw her inflatable toys into the pool, and an annoyed Kiyone rubbed sun tan oil on Mihoshi's back. Tenchi made an effort to look away from the two girls, as he could feel a nosebleed coming on.   
  
Ryouko snuck up next to Tenchi. "Getting a good show?" She asked in a lecherous voice. When Tenchi started stuttering and blushing, Ryouko laughed and gently pushed her body against his. His arms pinwheeled as he fell into the pool with a splash.   
  
Tenchi splashed in the water as he surfaced, only to hear a loud, "Cannonball!" As he saw Ryouko's body flying toward him, her arms outstretched and back curved. He opened his arms just in time to catch the reckless woman and they tumbled backwards into the water together, their bodies sliding against one another.   
  
Resurfacing for the second time, Tenchi got the jump on Ryouko, and when she surfaced, he spun his arms around to create a wall of water that assaulted Ryouko. Once she could see again, she retaliated by grabbing one of Washu's noodles and knocking him in the head with it. The two laughed and carried on, the others watching, oblivious to Washu rummaging around a sub space pocket.  
  
"Atomic-Super-Water-Drencher-Version-Two-Point-One, prepare to die!" Shouted Washu from the pool's edge, aiming a large barreled gun at Tenchi and Ryouko. She pulled the trigger and a huge pack on her back whirred as a spray of high-pressure water knocked the two of them to the bottom of the pool again.  
  
"Beat that!" Said Washu, smugly.  
  
Just then, Mihoshi stood up to reapply sun tan lotion to her legs, and as she turned around, could have sworn she felt something cold and metal brush against her back. "What was that?" She asked, innocently.  
  
Washu began to answer her, "I'll get you for this Miho-!" The water stealing her words as she fell into the pool with a splash.   
  
***  
  
Ryouko wandered the grounds with Ryo-ohki on her shoulder while the others were still at the pool. It was getting to be mid afternoon and her stomach was grumbling as she left the pool area to find a snack bar. Washu had demanded snacks and her stomach agreed. She was a little nervous about venturing out in public alone, she wondered if anyone would have a negative reaction to her. Not that she would admit to being nervous, or what other people thought about her, of course.  
  
Passing royals either paid no heed to Ryouko or eyed her warily and gave her plenty of room to pass. After wandering around for quite some time, Ryouko spotted a little bar tucked behind a display palm of trees and entered.   
  
Her cat-like night vision instantly adjusted to the dim atmosphere until her eyes could naturally adjust to the lighting. Walking to the counter, she sat down on a stool and asked the attendant, "I'd like um, five snack boxes and hmmm, one of those bottles of sake over there." She pointed, smiling cheerfully.  
  
The clerk nodded and went back to the kitchen to prepare her order as four burly men approached Ryouko.  
  
"You're the Space Pirate Ryouko, are you not?" Asked a man with a brisk voice. The men all wore the robes of the Jurian upper class's lower level. Ryouko merely nodded, not looking for a fight, knowing that these men were not happy to see her.  
  
An older man in the back began shaking before he shouted out at her, "I knew it was you! I'd never forget the face of my brother's murderer!"  
  
Ryouko got off the stool and backed up as the man pushed his friends aside and reached into his robe, pulling out a short dagger-like sword. Ryo-ohki jumped off Ryouko's shoulder and bolted out of the bar.  
  
Ryouko wanted to call for her mother over their link, but knew she couldn't use her powers. 'I'm all alone.' She realized. 'And even though these guys are out to hurt me, I can't fight back, it'll cause an uproar, self defense or not, and I have to prove to these people that I'm no longer a threat!' Her pride wouldn't let her run, and she knew she couldn't fight. So she held her ground as the man charged her.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ryo-ohki ran as fast as she could back to the pool and jumped onto Washu's stomach, meowing loudly.  
  
"Tenchi!" Washu called out. "Something is wrong with Ryouko!" She said, urgently, jumping off her raft and out of the pool.  
  
"What do you mean!" He asked, scrambling out of the pool after her.  
  
"I don't know exactly what's going on, but we've got to find her now. I know she doesn't want to get into a fight, and even though she doesn't have her powers, she still knows she can injure or kill without them. She's defenseless, Tenchi!" Washu said in a panic.  
  
"I'll find her, Little Washu." Tenchi exclaimed as he sprinted past Washu, following Ryo-ohki. He thought to himself, 'I've got to get to her before she gets hurt! Ryouko, hold on!'  
  
***  
  
End chapter Two 


	4. Chapter 3: Wings of Realization

Legal Disclaimer:  
  
All "Tenchi Muyo" references are copyrighted by Pioneer and AIC. This is an amateur non-commercial story, which is not produced, approved of, or sponsored by the holders of the trademarks/copyrights from which this work is derived. The views expressed herein are solely those of the author.   
  
On Wings of Change: Part One  
  
Chapter 3: Wings of Realization  
  
The four men surrounded Ryouko as she fell onto one knee and grabbed at her neck. She pulled out a tiny dart that had buried itself in her skin. A thin trail of blood trickled it's way down her neck. 'Tranquilizer?' She asked herself. 'I should be immune to it's effects anyway.'   
  
She sluggishly stood back up and held her arms protectively in front of her chest. "We don't need to fight." She said before one of the men jabbed at her rib cage. She blocked as gently as possible, wincing at the pain.  
  
Ryouko found her reflexes slowing as two of the men grabbed each arm and the man with the knife approached her again, touching the point of the knife to the skin of her neck. The fourth man came from behind and threw a punch at her right kidney. She winced, but mindful of the knife at her throat, tried not to move.  
  
'Why is my vision getting blurry?' She wondered in an almost detached confusion.   
  
"I don't care if you were a puppet, nor do I care that the Statute of Limitations has expired, you should still pay for the crimes you committed!" The man holding the knife shouted, specs of spittle flying from his lips. His bloodshot eyes demanded revenge as he applied pressure to the knife.  
  
Ryouko barely recognized the sound of an energy surge belonging to the Tenchi-ken as she heard some one shout, "Get away from her!" She felt the pressure of the knife quickly disappear from her neck. The next thing she knew, everything went black.  
  
The attackers froze as soon as Tenchi ignited his sword. "A…a Jurian key?" One of them mumbled as Tenchi readied himself to fight. "Retreat!" Another yelled.  
  
Tenchi stood protectively over Ryouko's fallen body. Tenchi-ken still ignited, he was heaving slightly as he watched the attackers flee through the back door of the bar. He felt a strong urge to chase after them and fight them, but his concern for Ryouko was stronger. The Tenchi-ken's blue blade blinked out of existence as he knelt down on the ground and shook Ryouko by the shoulders.  
  
"Ryouko? Ryouko?!" He shouted urgently, his concern growing.  
  
She slowly raised her heavy eyelids, and when Tenchi saw her amber eyes he sighed in relief. "I'm right here, there's no need to yell." She said casually.   
  
He lifted her higher and scooted underneath her body to support her in a sitting position, her head and shoulder resting on his bare chest. "Are you sure you're alright? You're bleeding!" He said as he placed his palm on her neck where the she had pulled out the dart. "What happened, why did those guys attack you?"  
  
"I'm okay, it's just superficial." She said, pointing to the spent dart on the floor. She blinked, trying to stay awake. "They were mad at me."  
  
"But what for?" Tenchi demanded answers.  
  
Her half-lidded eyes began to tear. "Because I'm a monster! I murdered their friends and family on Jurai!" She cried out, gentle tears turning to sobs as her arms weakly coursed around Tenchi's body. At a loss for a response, Tenchi could only hold her close and run a hand through her hair in an effort to comfort and console her. Ryo-ohki sat on the ground by her sister, one paw on her knee to show her support.  
  
Just then, Washu came bounding into the bar, slightly out of breath, sweat beading on her brow. Seeing that Ryouko was shaken, but safe, she relaxed slightly and approached the young man holding her daughter. "How is she?" She asked Tenchi.  
  
He never looked up from Ryouko, continuing to rub her bare back with his hand. "Four men tried to attack her. I think they were holding a grudge against her for what she did to Planet Jurai. She's okay, but shaken. He said, brushing a lock of spiky hair from the moist skin of her neck. "I think they injected her with some kind of tranquilizer." Ryouko's sobs had quieted. She weakly kept her arms around him.   
  
Washu noted the small dart on the floor of the bar. "Looks like you're right." She picked Ryo-ohki up off the floor and held her in the air. "Will you come with us, Tenchi?" She asked.  
  
Tenchi nodded and tightened his grip on Ryouko as Washu sent Ryo-ohki into low orbit around one of Umano's two moons and teleported them into the spaceship.  
  
After they had gone, a man in the shadows behind the bar slowly crept along the wall. His long hair rustled in the breeze as he exited out the rear doorway.  
  
***  
  
Washu had set up an impromptu sick bay on the bridge of Ryo-ohki. Tenchi stood tensely next to the hospital style bed where he had placed Ryouko, a thin blanket covered her body. He had one arm apprehensively wrapped around his bare chest, his other hand rested firmly on top of Ryouko's.  
  
Washu analyzed the read outs on her holotop. "Don't worry Tenchi, she'll be just fine." She tried to reassure him, although she was taken aback by the crown prince's sudden show of concern. When she thought about it, she realized that she had noticed a slow change in Tenchi over the past few months, ever since the incident with the nameless tree.  
  
"When will she wake up?" He asked her, a shiver running through his body from his damp swim trunks and damp hair.   
  
Washu tapped some keys and a blue colored liquid coursed its way through the IV attached to Ryouko. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Tenchi." she said quietly. His worried but smiling face was the first thing she saw as she awoke. She felt his hand atop of hers and was comforted by it.   
  
"How do you feel?" He asked her, suddenly acutely aware of their proximity to each other as he pulled his hand off of hers and took a step backwards, blushing slightly as he hugged his naked chest. Ryouko wanted to pout at his sudden retraction, but instead, assured him that she was fine.  
  
Washu began the explanation. "It seems like you were attacked and hit by a tranquilizer dart, Ryouko."  
  
"Well duh." Said Ryouko, sarcastically.   
  
Tenchi sighed as Washu commented, "Well, obviously the girl's back to normal. Anyway, it was a powerful sedative, but there were no harmful substances in it. The injuries she suffered are superficial, but because her powers are being restricted and she can't heal as fast, she is likely to have some bruising on her ribcage for a couple of days.  
  
Ryouko touched her side tenderly. "You mean I can't heal like I normally do?"  
  
Washu shook her head. "Without your powers, you are almost human-like. You will heal marginally quicker than a human, but not at the rate that you are used to."  
  
"Little Washu, isn't there any way to cancel the effects of the bracelet?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Washu looked away. "Actually Tenchi, I have not completed my research on the bracelet. My computer…so far it hasn't been able to determine the materials of the bracelet, or where it's powers come from."  
  
The cyan-tressed-demon-turned-good shook her head as she slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed and shakily stood. "It doesn't matter. I already said I'd abide by their rules. I need to play their game to gain back the trust of these people on my own."  
  
"Ryouko…" Began Tenchi, touched by her sincerity. "What if you get attacked again?"  
  
Ryouko smiled a calm, gentle smile. "I'll manage." She replied.  
  
***  
  
"Tenchi, relax! Stop being so serious, I told you I'm fine!" Said Ryouko.  
  
The two were walking through the shopping area attached to the hotel after Washu had let Ryouko go. By the time they had gotten back to the pool it was late afternoon and Kiyone had already brought Mihoshi back to her room after she had fallen asleep in the sun. Washu went back to her room as well, as she had more tests to run. Tenchi and Ryouko had picked their clothes up from the pool and decided to explore the area.  
  
A thick silence settled between the two as Tenchi turned serious. "Don't you think we should tell someone about what happened Ryouko?"  
  
Ryouko shook her head firmly. "No. I don't want people to take that fight the wrong way, you know how media twists things around. Besides, I told you before, I want to resolve this on my own. And I definitely don't want the royal family getting involved in this. Sasami would be upset, and I…I know Aeka would be concerned, even if she'd refuse to admit it, and…I don't want to ruin her vacation."  
  
Understanding her position, and honoring her decision, Tenchi agreed, but was still concerned. "What if they come after you again?"  
  
She sighed. "I'll just have to deal with it. But please, Tenchi, please don't tell anyone about what happened back there."   
  
Ryouko never begged for anything, but the tone of her voice, and the pleading look in her eye reluctantly convinced Tenchi. "Well, I'll be keeping an eye on you, just in case."  
  
Ryouko brightened up. "You can keep more than just your eyes on me, Tennnccchi." She teased, seductively.   
  
"Ryouko!" Tenchi shouted, turning red. "Cut it out. I just want to make sure you're okay, you've had a pretty rough day you know." Defended Tenchi  
  
Ryouko stopped in her tracks and looked at Tenchi, her eyes twinkling. "You're concerned about my personal welfare!" She cooed, throwing her arms around him. "I always knew you cared!" Tenchi squirmed uncomfortably, his face turning redder still until Ryouko released him, chuckling.  
  
"Come on." She said. "Let's just stop thinking about what happened and have some fun! We are on vacation after all, right?"  
  
Tenchi nodded, agreeing, finding Ryouko's enthusiasm addictive as they began to window shop. Ryouko saw something in one of the stores that caught her eye and she paused mid stride to appreciate it. Tenchi noticed that something had caught her attention. "What is it?" He asked her.  
  
The ex-space pirate shrugged and continued walking. "Just a neat outfit. No big deal."   
  
"Ryouko, wait." Said Tenchi, asking her to stop. When she looked back at him over her shoulder quizzically, he asked, "Do you want it?"  
  
She stammered, shocked, "A-are you sure you want to buy me that Tenchi?"   
  
"Un." He said, affirmatively, scratching at the back of his head. "After all, without your powers, you can't phase into clothes, which means you're stuck with the dress you wore today, and th-that bikini and skirt. Why don't you get a few outfits you can wear while we're here?"   
  
Ryouko's shocked expression was still plastered to her face. "Besides," Tenchi continued, his blush deepening. "I think you should have something that you can call your own, not just clothes that you always phase into. You know, something that belongs to you."  
  
Ryouko's eyes lit up and she clasped her hands to her chest. 'She looks so…happy.' Tenchi realized, pleased with himself.   
  
"Will you go shopping with me then?" Ryouko asked, tentatively.  
  
"Lets get started." Tenchi replied, a bright smile on his face.  
  
***  
  
Carefully balancing a handful of boxes and as many bags that hung from his hands, Tenchi followed Ryouko from store to store. He had helped Ryouko to pick out outfits for all the activities she wanted to do and a few casual outfits to wear as well.   
  
He sighed, thinking back to the days before they left for their trip…   
  
Begin Flashback:  
  
He had gone to the shrine for sword training the day before they were to leave for vacation, and to his surprise, Katsuhito instead invited him into the shrine for a cup of tea. "Are we not training today, Grandpa?" He had asked.  
  
"No Tenchi. Today, I have something to give you." He had said, pushing an envelope across the table before picking up his cup of tea again and setting the rim against his lips.  
  
"For me?" Tenchi asked as he opened up the envelope. Looking inside it, he saw a large amount of neatly filed papers that looked like currency.  
  
"Inside that envelope is 700 Jurai. It is roughly equivalent to $3,000." Katsuhito explained.  
  
"Grandfather, this is so much money. Why are you giving this all to me?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Katsuhito had looked to the ceiling as if in deep though. "It's not much, just a small amount of what I have been keeping, and it is of no use to me here. Let's just say I think it will come in handy for you."  
  
Tenchi had bowed deeply. "I don't understand, but thank you, Grandfather. I'm sure I'll put it to good use."  
  
Katsuhito had excused Tenchi, giving him a day free from training. As Tenchi began to walk out the door, he called to him. "Tenchi."  
  
"Yes Grandfather?" Tenchi asked, looking over his shoulder. "When you come back, you will be a changed man." Tenchi scratched the back of his head and left the shrine, choosing not to think of his Grandfather's prophecy.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Some of the outfits Tenchi had bought Ryouko were a bit more modest than she would have liked, but she was so happy to be out shopping with him that he could have chosen nothing but parkas and she would have worn them. On top of that, he hadn't let her pay for a single thing so far. She protested every time, but once they got to the cashier, Tenchi insisted on paying, pulling out an envelope and handing bills to the cashier.  
  
Ryouko fought against an oncoming blush thinking about Tenchi's words, "I think you should have something that you can call you own…You know, something that belongs to you."  
  
They were currently in one last clothing store, when something caught Ryouko's eye in the men's wear section. "Oh, look Tenchi, that would look great on you!" She pointed to a Jurian style vest that was designed to be layered over a t-shirt. It was tan, with black and white accents, similar in shades and design to his favorite field jacket.  
  
Ryouko pulled one off a hanger and held it up against Tenchi's chest against his white shirt. "Hmm, she said, examining how the shoulders of the vest were too narrow. It looks small." She looked at the label on the hanger. "Medium huh? See Tenchi, you really have grown!" She exclaimed as he blushed, mumbling something about exercise and training with his grandfather.  
  
  
  
She hung the medium vest back up and pulled a large one off a hanger and held it to his chest again. "It's perfect!" She exclaimed, ignoring his ever growing blush.  
  
"It is nice Ryouko, but I think I've spent enough, and I have enough clothes with me already." Tenchi protested.   
  
"I'm buying it for you then." Ryouko stated.  
  
"You don't have to-" Began Tenchi.  
  
Ryouko looked Tenchi in the eye. "Look at how much you've bought for me today Tenchi." She said, pointing at the bags and boxes at his feet. "At least let me get this for you." Tenchi sighed and gave in to her intense gaze.  
  
Ryouko laughed and ran to the counter with the vest and told the cashier her room number. As the vest was being carefully wrapped and placed in a bag, a jewelry case suddenly caught Ryouko's attention. Walking over to it, she examined the fine pieces on display.   
  
An elegant platinum necklace was the only piece that called to Ryouko. It was a thin, flat necklace, almost a choker from which a delicate pendant with a design of three cords of platinum in a loop hung. A tiny chip of diamond was embedded into the end of each cord.   
  
Tenchi appeared behind her, again balancing the mountain of bags and boxes. 'She must be looking at something in there.' Thought Tenchi.  
  
When Ryouko noticed Tenchi's gaze, she shifted her attention, feeling awkward for being interested in something so dainty and feminine. "Shall we go?" She proposed, picking up the bag containing Tenchi's vest from the cashier.  
  
Upon exiting through the door of the store, Ryouko ran into someone on the sidewalk. "Ouch." She said quietly, her hand traveling to her bruised ribs. She had stopped so suddenly that Tenchi had almost run her over.  
  
Looking up, she realized that she had run into Aoyama Masamitsu, the prince that had greeted them upon their arrival. "You." She said coldly.   
  
"Please excuse me, Miss Ryouko. I did not see you there." He said, bowing to her. "Are you injured?" He asked, taking note of the way she guarded her side.  
  
Ryouko returned her hand to her side. "I'm fine." Ryouko said looking at him through slitted eyes.   
  
Masamitsu took note of the man with the boxes standing behind Ryouko and took his time evaluating him. "Well, please excuse me for interrupting you, Miss Ryouko, and Sir Tenchi, I believe it was. I must be going. Please enjoy yourselves." He said as he continued down the sidewalk.  
  
"Ryouko, what was that about?' Tenchi asked.  
  
"I don't know Tenchi." Ryouko answered, trying to shake off the bad vibes she felt from Masamitsu.  
  
The two back tracked through the shopping area. Dusk was beginning to fall and the heat of the day was giving way to the cool air of night as Tenchi frequently needed to shift the weight of their purchases. "Let me carry some of that Tenchi." Ryouko offered.  
  
Tenchi's shaking head could be seen atop the boxes. "I've got it." He insisted. He winced as a loud growling noise was heard.  
  
Ryouko laughed. "Why don't we get something to eat?" She suggested.  
  
***  
  
  
  
The two were seated at a table in a little noodle restaurant by the poolside. The night had grown dark. The last traces of sun could be seen setting above trees through the wall-less building. Jurian Fireflies, which had a more bluish tint to their light than those found on Earth, dotted the darkness. The two moons of Umano were a waxing three quarters size low in the horizon. The thatch roof and hanging greenery lent the diners an other-worldly tropical feel in the humid night.   
  
"Who would have thought that a royal resort would have something as common as a noodle restaurant?" Asked Ryouko through a mouthful of noodles and pork.  
  
Tenchi swallowed. "Suits me just fine. Could you imagine eating seven course meals with nobles during our whole vacation?"  
  
"Good point." Ryouko said thoughtfully, chopsticks to her mouth.  
  
A comfortable silence fell between the two as they enjoyed their dinners and admired the night's ambiance. 'This is…almost like a date.' Considered Ryouko. 'I'd tease him about it, but…I think it would drive him away once he realized it. Even still, I wish this night would never end.'  
  
Tenchi stole a glance at Ryouko, she seemed to be lost in thought and looking off into the distance. 'Tonight was fun. Even if this afternoon was a little crazy. I was just so worried about her. I can't stop thinking bout her. I…I just want to make sure no one will attack her again. That's all.' He thought to himself, trying to justify spending the entire day with her.  
  
"Whatcha lookin' at me like that for Tenchi?" Asked Ryouko?  
  
Tenchi snapped out of it. 'Was I looking at her?' He wondered. "N…nothing. Nothing at all. How are your noodles?" He asked lamely  
  
"Well, it's not Sasami's cooking, but it's pretty good, I suppose." She replied.  
  
"I wonder what Sasami and Aeka are doing now?" Tenchi asked. Ryouko turned thoughtful and hummed a mutual note of wonderment at his question, pushing her empty bowl to the side.  
  
Dinner being finished, Tenchi paid for the evening's meal and again gathered the load of bags and boxes while Ryouko carried Tenchi's lone bag over her shoulder in one hand. Tenchi sighed on their way back to the hotel "That was great. I'm going to sleep like a brick tonight."  
  
Ryouko gazed up at the stars starting to shine in the blanket of the night's sky. 'If I had it my way, you wouldn't sleep at all tonight Tenchi.' She thought to herself, saddened that the night was coming to an end. 'I…I don't want to be alone.' She admitted to herself.  
  
"Tenchi?" She asked.  
  
"Hmmm?' He replied, looking at her over the mountain of boxes.  
  
"Thank you for today." She said.  
  
"It was no big deal Ryouko. You needed to have clothes anyway since you-" He began.  
  
"No, Tenchi." She cut him off. "I mean thank you for everything. For helping me out earlier, for buying me all of this stuff, for dinner… Thanks." Try as she may, Ryouko couldn't keep a trace of tears from rising in those amber eyes.  
  
The weight of the day wore down on Tenchi. A lot had happened. He had felt almost every different emotion course through his body, from worry, to anger, to happiness. He had spent most of the day with Ryouko and realized what a good time he had with her. 'Since we got back from Ryo-ohki, it's almost been like we've been out on a date.' He realized.   
  
Not sure of how to reply to her, he simply smiled and said, "You're welcome, Ryouko."   
  
  
  
They had arrived at the hotel and traveled the rest of the way to their rooms in silence. Standing in the hallway outside their rooms, Tenchi had suggested he drop off Ryouko's bags and boxes in her room for her.  
  
He set down all of her new belongings on her bed while Ryouko stood by the door, holding it open. Every ounce of her begged her to step in the room, shut the door, seduce Tenchi. 'I wish I could get him to stay with me, even if I just slept on the floor, but I know he'd just run away if I even suggested it.'  
  
Tenchi walked out of her room and stood facing Ryouko on the opposite side of the doorway. Face to face, the two stared at each other, unsure of what to say. They were close. Very close. At this proximity to Ryouko, he realized that he finally stood taller than her, even if only by two inches or so.   
  
"G-goodnight, Ryouko." He managed say, still trapped in the gaze they shared.  
  
"Tenchi." Ryouko whispered his name longingly. Their heads were leaning closer together. Ryouko wasn't sure if she was leaning towards him, or if he was leaning towards her. It was as if something was pulling them together.  
  
He felt her bangs tickle the bridge of his nose and saw her slowly shut her eyes and angle her head upward. He felt his own arms rising up from his sides to come to rest on her shoulders and as he closed his eyes and their lips softly, barely touched each others-  
  
The door to the room across the hall loudly slammed open.  
  
Tenchi scrambled, his hands flying off Ryouko's shoulders, his arms pinwheeling furiously as he stumbled backwards away from her.  
  
Mihoshi sleepwalked out of her room, a pillow in her hand. At first she walked right into the door across the hall. She then backed up, turned the knob to the door and let herself in, snoring all the way.  
  
"Mihoshi, you're sleepwalking!" Came Kiyone's annoyed voice from behind the closed door.  
  
Tenchi looked at Ryouko and saw confusion in her eyes. Niether was sure of what had just happened, although they both thought they knew what they may have wanted. Tenchi scratched the back of his head and laughed a nervous chuckle.   
  
"She's hopeless." Said Ryouko, trying to rebound from the uncomfortable silence that had settled between Tenchi and herself. Silently, she cursed herself for the missed opportunity.  
  
Tenchi nodded in agreement before going to the door to his room.  
  
"Goodnight, Tenchi." Ryouko called to him.  
  
"Goodnight Ryouko." Tenchi replied, still caught in her gaze as he stepped into his room. They both kept their eyes trained on the other's as they slowly shut the doors to their rooms.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ryouko closed the door behind her and slid down the wall, sitting in a heap on the floor. Holding two fingers to her lips, she wondered. 'Did…did he just kiss me, or did I just kiss him?' Her lips still slightly tingled from the brief kiss that they had shared. It had felt like electricity was running through her veins. She was sure that she was not the only one who had wanted the kiss. 'If only it wasn't for that damned Mihoshi.' She cursed to herself.  
  
Through her happiness and excitement at this new development between herself and Tenchi, she couldn't help but wonder about his true feelings. 'Does he care about me, or was he just captured by the moment? Would he have done the same to Aeka? Will we do it again?'  
  
So many questions hammered her mind, and she wished she could go to him, be with Tenchi. She wanted her questions answered, her fears quelled. She stood back up and placed her hand on the doorknob and turned.  
  
She stopped herself. 'He won't be ready to talk about what happened. He'll just get flustered and embarrassed. I need to wait this out.' She thought to herself in a moment of intuition. Then, in a moment of self doubt, she thought, 'Besides, who would care about a monster like me anyway?' She tentatively released the doorknob and went to her bed. Trying to sort out her feelings, she began folding and putting away all the clothes that Tenchi had bought her.  
  
***  
  
'What was I doing?' Tenchi asked himself as he plopped down on his bed. 'Was I about to kiss Ryouko?' What would have happened if we hadn't gotten interrupted? Is she going to be upset with me? What…what am I feeling for her?'  
  
His mind's eye thought of Aeka, of the beautiful, refined woman and princess that she was. It was true, Tenchi knew he cared deeply for Aeka, but when he compared his feelings for the two girls, he realized that things were different with Aeka. Every time he would imagine her, he saw only his great aunt and a wonderful friend.   
  
'I think I realize what I need to do, as difficult as it may be.' Tenchi realized as he tried to come up with answers to his questions, but his mind kept settling on the terribly brief by wonderful kiss he and Ryouko shared. And he couldn't stop thinking about how badly he wanted to do it again.  
  
***  
  
End chapter 3 


	5. Chapter 4: Wings of Remembrance

Legal Disclaimer:  
  
All "Tenchi Muyo" references are copyrighted by Pioneer and AIC. This is an amateur non-commercial story, which is not produced, approved of, or sponsored by the holders of the trademarks/copyrights from which this work is derived. The views expressed herein are solely those of the author.   
  
On Wings of Change: Part One  
  
Chapter Four: Wings of Remembrance  
  
"Everybody wake up!" Washu's loud and cheerful voice streamed though everyone's rooms. "Rise and shine, it's nine o' clock and the royal family is waiting on us for breakfast. Come dressed to ride, we're going horseback riding later!"  
  
In her room, Ryouko blearily saw the crisp morning sun streaming though the windows. "Get bent Washu." She mumbled, rolling back over as her hand fished for the edge of the blanket before she pulled the it up around her neck.  
  
"I heard that, little Ryouko, now just because you were out late last night on a date doesn't mean that you get to sleep in all morning!" Washu teased her. Obviously, she had been spying on them last night. With a pang of anxiety, Ryouko suddenly remembered how she had left things with Tenchi the night before. "Now get up before I tell Princess Aeka about your night out." Washu said playfully.  
  
Ryouko reluctantly rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. She barely heard muffled voices though the wall of which the other side was Kiyone's room. "Mihoshi, get out of my futon!" Kiyone yelled.  
  
'I swear.' Thought Ryouko, chuckling. 'Those two ought to just get it on already.'  
  
Looking in the mirror, the sight of her bloodshot eyes brought her back to reality. She had been awake until three or four in the morning replaying the brief kiss she shared with Tenchi, wondering what was going on between them and thinking about her past. It was a long night indeed. Once she had finally succumbed to sleep, it was restless and ridden with unpleasant dreams.  
  
  
  
Turning the shower on, she vowed to try to forget about the night before and try to just have a good time.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi was waiting for the girls in the lobby. The night had been equally hard on him. He sat on a rock wall that encased a fountain behind him as he pulled at the bottom of his shirt, adjusting the fit of the vest that Ryouko had bought him. The sound of the running water reverberated in the acoustics of the room. It was meant to be calming, but the nerves of young Masaki Tenchi were about past the point of no return.   
  
He had spent the night sitting on his bed in another attempt to meditate. Instead, he had thought about Ryouko, he thought about their kiss, he thought about Aeka, and of making a choice and the implications of his actions. He thought about his extended family, and how any decision might affect them. However, every train of thought led only to more questions in his confused mind. He had finally fallen asleep, exhausted early that morning. When he dreamt, he dreamt of Ryouko.  
  
Sasami and Aeka were the first to find Tenchi. "Tenchi-oniichan!" Sasami's cheerful voice cried out as the little pig-tailed girl came running around the corner. She was wearing a traditional Jurian horseback riding outfit. It was multi layered like all other Jurian outfits, and the outer jacket was a robe that closed on the left side and ended at mid thigh. The robe was accompanied by a pair of baggy fine linen pants that were tied shut on each leg at the ankle. Sasami's robe was pink and green in color with matching green pants.   
  
Aeka leisurely followed after her, taking small, refined steps despite her joy of seeing Tenchi. She wore the same outfit, except that hers was in shades of light lavender and dark purple. "Lord Tenchi, did you not sleep well? Your eyes look bloodshot." Aeka observed. "That monster woman didn't keep you out until all hours of the night at bars, did she?" She fumed.  
  
Tenchi stammered, fighting down a blush. "No Miss Aeka. I think I'm…just trying to adjust to being on a different planet. That's all."  
  
"Well, Lord Tenchi, the kingdom of Jurai is your home also, and I do hope that you will become more comfortable with your surroundings before too long." Aeka commented. Tenchi nervously chuckled, avoiding comment  
  
"Tenchi-oniichan, I like your vest! Sasami exclaimed, examining the well-tailored fit and how it looked with the half sleeved white shirt and black jeans.  
  
  
  
Tenchi turned red and scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say about it. Thankfully for him, Washu, Kiyone and Mihoshi all piled out of the elevator, pulling the attention away from him.   
  
All three girls were dressed to ride. Washu was wearing a pair of green cargo pants with her yellow and white striped shirt with green hood. Kiyone donned a pair of loose light blue jeans and a tucked in red t-shirt. Mihoshi, still half asleep and hanging on Kiyone's arm wore her pair of khaki cargo pants and pink tank top.  
  
Ryo-ohki hopped off Washu's head and ran to Sasami, happy to see her friend again. She scrambled up to Sasami's shoulder and nuzzled against her cheek. "Ryo-chan!" Sasami giggled happily, nuzzling Ryo-ohki in return. "I've got a whole bowl of carrots set aside for your breakfast!"  
  
"Miyaaaa!" Ryo-ohki happily exclaimed as everyone laughed at their antics.   
  
Ryouko was the last arrive. As soon as the elevator door opened, Tenchi's eyes darted to it, looking to see if she was on it. When the doors parted, Ryouko stepped out wearing a pair of loose, low waist jeans and a short-sleeved lavender blouse that came to her mid-riff. Sasami shouted her name to call her over.  
  
She nervously approached the group, her eyes trained on Tenchi. Tenchi's eyes were trained on Ryouko. And everyone took note of their exchange. 'What is this tension between these two? Surely nothing happened between them…surely.' Aeka asked herself, suspiciously.   
  
"Good morning." Ryouko said to everyone, although she had not yet looked at anyone other than Tenchi. He didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. He merely nodded his head.   
  
"So Ryouko," Said Washu, her voice sliced the tension as if it were a knife. "Is that one of the new outfits Tenchi bought you yesterday?"  
  
Tenchi face-faulted and Ryouko turned red and was about to start yelling at Washu when Aeka beat her to her goal, eyes ablaze with anger. "M-m-m-m-miss Washu! Are you insinuating that Lord Tenchi bought Ryouko these clothes?!"   
  
"What's it to you, princess?" Ryouko asked, offended. "I don't think Tenchi needs your written approval to do whatever he feels like."  
  
Aeka was outraged. "You put him up to this, you pirate. You somehow tricked or forced Lord Tenchi into buying these clothes for you, you monster!" Ryouko visibly flinched at Aeka's choice of words.   
  
Something snapped inside of Tenchi. His hand formed a fist and he decided to interject, to put this argument to an end. "Lady Aeka, please understand, I did buy Ryouko these clothes. I actually bought her several outfits. You see, because she can't use her powers, and she doesn't have any of her own clothes, I took her to find some yesterday."  
  
Aeka struggled, at a loss of words. Her mouth hung open. Tenchi had never stood between them during an argument before. Ryouko watched in amazement, feeling the same sentiment. He had stood up for her, but it was not quite the answer she had wanted. 'Is that all it was last night? Of course. I was right.'  
  
"And Ryouko bought you that vest, right?" Washu added.   
  
"Mooommm, knock it off." Ryouko said through her teeth. Tenchi sweat dropped, but let the comment slide. Aeka opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't find the words.  
  
Oblivious to the atmosphere, Sasami cheerfully said, "Lets go get breakfast everyone! Mommy, Daddy, and Aunt Funaho are waiting for us!" She led the way as the others followed behind.  
  
***  
  
"So I hear that you are all going out for riding lessons today." Funaho said in her calm voice to the group that sat around the massive table.  
  
They were all gathered in a ballroom that was set up for breakfast. A long intricately carved table on top of which sat Jurian and Japanese dishes from some of the planet's finest gourmet chefs. Above the table, a majestic chandelier of age-old crystals sent myriads of light shining in all directions. One wall of the room was open to the outside, showing a peaceful view of a small koi pond with waterfalls and bamboo. A gentle breeze glided though the room from the open wall, allowing in the fresh morning air.  
  
Sasami nodded eagerly and Ryo-ohki sat on the table next to her, munching away at her carrots. "Everyone did want to go riding today, right?" She asked her friends. Everyone agreed with the day's plans.  
  
Emperor Azusa set down his chopsticks. "We have set up reservations for you at the resort's stables. They have some of the finest bred Andalusian horses in the galaxy. The horses were originally imported from an Earth country called Spain if I recall correctly, some 1200 years ago. Our finest trainers will be available at any time during your stay. Aeka, Sasami, I encourage you to ride with your friends, as many of our traditional parades involve the use of horses."  
  
The Emperor then picked up his cup of tea and blew on it, signaling that he was done speaking.   
  
***  
  
After breakfast, everyone began the short trek to the stables. Sasami led the way, excitedly telling Ryo-ohki how much fun riding was going to be. Kiyone and Mihoshi walked next to each other in a rare moment of mutual friendship between the two, as Kiyone described her grandfather's farm to Mihoshi and Washu.   
  
Aeka walked between the silent Tenchi and Ryouko, neither of which had said much since Tenchi had ended their argument. Becoming bored with the silence, Ryouko did the only thing she knew how to do to find some excitement. She locked horns with Aeka. "So, will her royal highness be riding a horse today?"  
  
Aeka turned to look at Ryouko. "Unlike some people, my idea of a good time does not entail getting dirty, sweaty, and being around large, dumb animals."  
  
Ryouko was about to throw back a barb about getting dirty and sweaty when Tenchi interrupted. "Actually, Miss Aeka, horses are very intelligent, and they are also very intuitive. You should give them a chance, at least."  
  
The princess considered Tenchi's words as he continued. "You see, when I was young, grandfather used to have a stable at the Masaki shrine. It was just a small old stable with a couple of stalls, and only passing travelers would sometime stop by and keep their horses there over night while the travelers paid their respects and rested at the shrine. In return, Grandpa would sometimes set up lessons for me on their horses. I've seen some horses that can bow and do tricks and follow trails without direction. They were always kind and gentle animals, even to me when I was so small and could have been easily stepped on. They are really very amazing animals."  
  
"I was not aware of that, Lord Tenchi. Perhaps I shall try to have the same outlook." Considered Aeka.  
  
"Tenchi, I don't remember seeing a stable around the shrine." Ryouko said.  
  
Tenchi visibly perked up, pleased that Ryouko was joining the conversation. He craned his neck around Aeka to get a better view of Ryouko. "That's because the stable is pretty far from the house and the shrine. It's closer to where I wait for the bus, but it's at the bottom of the hill, in the valley, and at this point it's in disrepair and covered from sight from the road. I'll…I'll have to show you where it is."  
  
Ryouko simply nodded as they crested the hill and the stable facility came into full view. Acres upon acres of gently rolling hills coursed over the countryside. In the distance, the valleys butted up against the base of the mountains. As far as the eye could see, white horse fence outlined countless pastures and paddocks. Small herds of horses grazed in some of the distant pastures, one herd was gathered at a pond, drinking. A collection of white barns stood in the forefront of the facility and riding rings, other barns, and out buildings dotted the land.   
  
Nearing a small house with many windows, the party was greeted by a young man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. He stood slightly shorter than Tenchi, and had short golden hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore the same Jurian riding outfit that Sasami and Aeka wore. His outfit was colored in blue, gold and white.   
  
"Welcome, Princess Aeka, Princess Sasami, and honored guests. My name is Maehara Kamui. My wife and I are resident trainers at this facility and have been chosen to assist you in learning the ways of the horse." Kamui bowed deeply. He seemed pleasant, friendly, and very kind.  
  
While Kamui spoke, a woman walked out of the house to stand next to him. She had a small frame and stood about five inches shorter than Kamui. Her copper colored hair was tied back in a ponytail and reached down to her waist. Her riding outfit was colored in tan, black, and gold. She bowed briefly and looked at her guests with sharp hazel eyes. "My name is Maehara Nozomi. I hope you enjoy the time you spend with us."  
  
After introductions and a brief history of the stable and the horses, Kamui and Nozomi led the group into the little house for instructions on everything they would need to know about the horses and how to ride before they all ate lunch together.  
  
***  
  
After lunch, they all went to one of the many barns. This one had five stalls on either side of a wide aisle. "We have already had your horses tacked up for you so you can ride immediately. Tenchi, being from Earth, you might see the similarity in our tack to that of the English style of riding. If you would like to learn how to tack them up yourselves, we would be glad to show you so that you can come to ride at any time. We also have cabins out near the mountains for overnight riders." Kamui explained.  
  
Sasami eagerly looked around at all the horses. "Which one do I get to ride?" She asked.  
  
"We have paired up horses for you according to your height and experience." Nozomi explained, leading Sasami to a stall with a pony waiting in it. This pony's name is Devoto, and he loves young beginners."  
  
Sasami's eyes sparkled as she looked at the little white pony with brown flecks. His back was level with her shoulders, the perfect size for a rider of her height. Just like she was taught during the instruction, she gently lifted Devoto's reins over his head and led him out of the barn to the riding ring.  
  
Mihoshi was shown to a tan colored horse named Tia. Mihoshi tentatively held her flat palm out to the horse's nose to offer her a treat, which she wetly sucked up with her lips. She giggled at the tickle of her whiskers against her palm before she uneventfully led her out to the ring behind Sasami.  
  
Kiyone was given a taller dark brown horse with a small star under her forelock between her ears. Her name was Jolie. She patted her horse confidently on the neck and hurried to the ring to check on Mihoshi.  
  
Aeka's horse was small and white with brown flecks and was the sister of Sasami's Devoto. Her name was Isabella and she had a very long mane and tail and she held herself very gracefully. Sensing Isabella's calmness, Aeka relaxed as she led her to the ring.  
  
Washu was taken to a pony slightly larger than Devoto. His name was El Tande and he was a young pony and had gray dapples and a dark gray mane and tail. Washu happily handed him a treat and walked him out of the barn.  
  
Tenchi and Ryouko were the last to be shown to their horses. The two tentatively stood next to each other, the air between them still a bit awkward.  
  
"You nervous?" Tenchi asked Ryouko, trying to dent the silence.  
  
Ryouko shook her head. "Nah, you?"  
  
Tenchi shook his head also. "Hey, maybe you'll remember how to ride once you get back on a horse again." He suggested. Hopefully.  
  
Excitement shone in Ryouko's smile. "Maybe it will." She agreed, smiling at Tenchi.  
  
Nozomi stuck her head out of a stall. "Hey you two lovebirds, this is Ryouko's horse over here."  
  
Caught off guard, Tenchi began stuttering. "L..l..lovebirds?" He asked.  
  
"Nozomi, stop causing trouble!" Kamui urged.  
  
Ryouko rolled her eyes at Tenchi. "We're um…not together." She explained.   
  
"Could've fooled me." Nozomi said with a smile, showing Ryouko to her horse's stall. When Ryouko stepped into the stall, she gasped. "I gave you a slightly taller horse, Ryouko. I have a feeling that you'll be able to handle her. Her name is Carinna." Nozomi said.  
  
Carinna had a rare striking silver color. She was a prime example of the Andalusian breed with a muscular curved neck, thick chest muscles, a noble head, and powerful hindquarters. She was tall, her back was level to the bridge of Ryouko's nose.  
  
Before she realized what she was saying, Ryouko said, "I always liked the tall horses." She then made a perplexed face. 'Where did that come from?' She wondered with a feeling of déjà vu as she led Carinna to the ring.  
  
Tenchi was the last to walk out of the barn with his horse. The girls watched Tenchi approach, stunned by both him and his steed. Next to him calmly walked a tall, pure white horse, the anthesis of the Andalusian breed. He was every bit as regal as Ryouko's horse, with a similar long mane and tail. His forelock came down past his eyes and he held his head gracefully tucked in to his chest as he walked.  
  
"This is Cetero." He said to the girls. Tenchi looked for all the world like a prince with his white horse of legend, and the girls were clearly captivated.  
  
Kamui then called everyone to his attention as he stood in the middle of the ring with his wife. "I have explained to you the basics of how to control your horse. We will now have a lesson where we will learn control in some of their different paces. Riding is easy, however, getting your horse to understand your desires, predict your next move, and respect you are not so simple. Please mount your horses."  
  
***  
  
A good hour of practice had taught them all how to be comfortable asking their horses to walk, stop and turn. They had navigated their horses through slaloms, around cones and over other obstacles that had been set on the ground.  
  
Sasami, Ryo-ohki, Mihoshi, and Washu were having a great time. Kiyone was reliving her childhood, for the first time she was finally relaxed and enjoying herself. Ayeka was still unsure of being on a horse, but was finding it rather enjoyable once she got the hang of it. Ryouko was caught in a state of déjà vu, it was as if she remembered riding, but was unsure if it had been a dream, or reality. Tenchi was riding like he was an old hand, and he tried to give the other girls pointers when he could.   
  
"Okay, shall we trot?" Nozomi asked the group.  
  
"T-t-trot? Is that not faster than this?" Aeka asked.  
  
Ryouko guided Carinna next to Isabella. "Booo!" She shouted in Aeka's ear.  
  
Aeka stifled a shrill scream. "Youuuu, I'll get you for that!" She pointed at Ryouko, who was already walking away laughing.  
  
"Don't you need those hands on your reins Princess?" Ryouko teased. Aeka scrambled to pick her reins back up as Ryouko gently nudged her horse with her legs and settled into the slightly bouncy yet comfortable pace of the trot. Feeling Carinna underneath her, she could tell from a hidden experience that she was posting on the correct diagonal. 'How did I know that?' She wondered as she watched her horse's shoulders while she gently rose out of the saddle and sat back down to the beat of her horse's legs. .  
  
Ryouko was suddenly torn out of her trance by the shrill sound of Aeka screaming.   
  
In a blur, Isabella cantered past Ryouko and her horse. Aeka was holding on for dear life as her horse started to run faster. She was bouncing all over the saddle and couldn't get her horse to stop.  
  
"She's going to fall!" Tenchi shouted from the other side of the ring.  
  
Suddenly Ryouko knew what she had to do. "Aeka, hold on!" Ryouko shouted. She quickly tightened her reins and applied pressure to Carinna's side. Carinna took off immediately and cantered to catch up with Isabella.   
  
"Your reins, Princess Aeka, pick up your reins and pull back!" Nozomi and Kamui shouted at the princess.   
  
Gripped with fear, Aeka wasn't hearing the instructors' plea for action. She only wrapped her hands even tighter underneath the saddle, trying to stabilize her center of gravity on the back of the bolting animal. 'I'm going to fall, I just know it! Lord Tenchi, please help me!' She cried to herself.  
  
As Ryouko began to catch up with the princess, she could see tears flowing down Aeka's porcelain face. "Just a little bit more!" Ryouko urged to Carinna. Soon Carinna was cantering side by side with Isabella. Ryouko stood up in her stirrups and leaned over to grab Aeka's reins. She missed as Isabella turned early into the curve of the riding ring.   
  
Carinna assessed the situation and turned sharply to catch up. She again pulled herself as close to Isabella as she could, matching her stride. Ryouko stood up in her saddle one more time. 'Please let me grab them this time.' She prayed to unknown gods as she reached her arm out to grab Aeka's reins.  
  
Ryouko smiled confidently as she grasped Aeka's reins in her hand. She simultaneously pulled back on both Aeka's and her own, bringing both horses to a gentle stop at the same time.   
  
"Open your eyes, Princess. You're okay." Ryouko said softly to Aeka.  
  
Aeka timidly opened her eyes to see her reins in Ryouko's hands. She tilted her head up to see Ryouko looking down at her. Shivers ran through her body as she began to recover from her ordeal. "Ryouko…" She began.  
  
"You just kicked too hard when you asked your horse to trot. She was just doing what she thought you wanted." Ryouko explained softly.   
  
Tenchi had finally caught up to Ryouko and Aeka, bringing Cetero to a graceful halt right out of mid-canter, almost as if his horse could read his mind. "Miss Aeka, are you ok?" He asked worriedly.   
  
Aeka furiously wiped away her tears, upset that she had lost control of her horse in front of all of her friends. She looked at Ryouko. "Ryouko…thank you." She said, quietly. Ryouko nodded, concern in her eyes.  
  
Aeka bit her pride, upset that Ryouko had saved her. Not that Ryouko wasn't good enough, she had saved her life more than once, and for that, she was thankful to her friend. She was upset that she had to be saved at all.   
  
  
  
"Princess, are you alright?" Nozomi called out to her as she jogged up next to the three riders, slightly out of breath.  
  
Aeka composed herself. Her tears had stopped, the quiver in her lower lip had disappeared. She continued to look at Ryouko as she said, "I am fine, Miss Nozomi. I believe I applied too much pressure when asking my horse to trot. I am however, not feeling well, and wish to retire to the stable."  
  
Relieved that the crown princess was uninjured and not upset at either her or the horse, Nozomi said, "Surely Princess Aeka. Allow me to lead you back to the barn." Ryouko handed Aeka's reins to Nozomi.  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay?" Ryouko asked Tenchi as Nozomi led Aeka away.  
  
  
  
He nodded, sure of himself as he watched Aeka go into the stable. "I think she'll be just fine."   
  
"Tenchi! Ryouko!" Kamui called from the center of the ring where he had asked the others to stop while Ryouko caught Aeka's horse. "I see that you two have already learned to canter. Very impressive! Would you like to try again?"  
  
"Kamui, may I canter with them? I think I can handle it." Kiyone asked eagerly. Kamui nodded and Kiyone brought Jolie to stand with Carinna and Cetero.   
  
Tenchi took the lead. He gently nudged Cetero behind the girth with his outside leg and his horse took off from a dead stop into a slow, collected canter. Cetero collected his head into his chest and picked his legs up high and slow, his mane and tail flowing back in the wind.  
  
Ryouko followed directly behind after an equally perfect take off. She felt at home in the slow rocking motion of the canter. It was like a cross between being in a rocking chair and floating on a wave. The slightest inkling of a previous memory of riding in her childhood sat in the corner of her mind. Her sense of déjà vu was overwhelming.   
  
Kiyone followed behind Tenchi and Ryouko, a wide smile across her face. It had been years since she had felt so free, so happy, and she cherished the wind in her face and the feel of the horse underneath her body.   
  
After several times around the ring, Kamui asked them all to stop. "Tenchi, Ryouko, this lesson is almost over, and I am amazed at your skill. Ryouko, Washu tells me-"  
  
"That's Little Washu." Washu interrupted.   
  
Kamui sweatdropped but continued. "…Little Washu tells me that you have ridden before. You must have been a wonderful rider. Tenchi, I understand that you have experience as well, and you and Cetero truly work as one whole. As do you and Carinna, Ryouko. I would like to see you two gallop your horses. Would you like to?"  
  
Tenchi's eyes lit up and he looked at Ryouko. "Of course! Ryouko?"  
  
Ryouko took the challenge. "Let's go!" She exclaimed.  
  
Tenchi and Ryouko led their horses to the fence side by side and looked down the long straight away. Tenchi patted Cetero hard on the side of his neck in anticipation. Cetero could sense Tenchi's desire and stomped his foot, ready to run. Ryouko was eager, but still distracted by the jumble of would be memories and thoughts in her mind.   
  
"Are you ready?" Tenchi asked her.   
  
Once Ryouko looked into his eyes and saw the excitement and happiness that shone there, she felt her soul warm. If she could have stayed in his gaze forever, she would have welcomed it. 'I don't know that I've ever seen him this happy.' She pondered.  
  
As though they were reacting to a stoplight turning green, Cetero and Carinna took off at the same instant. Powerful legs pushed off from a dead stop to a spirited sprint. Their rippling muscles flexed throughout their bodies, their hooves pounded the earth underneath them and their manes and tails flew in the wind they created. Tenchi and Ryouko instinctively stood up in their stirrups, their bodies leaned forward, fingers intertwined in their horse's manes. The two horses sprinted next to each other, matching each other's strides.   
  
Tenchi stole the briefest glance at Ryouko on top of her silver steed. She seemed akin to a goddess. Her spiky cyan locks blown behind her, her eyes slightly lidded from the wind, her tense body bent over her horse's neck. But her eyes… 'She's concentrating on something.' He realized as he wondered what it could be.  
  
Ryouko felt it. The speed and power of the animal between her legs, the wind blowing through her hair, the sun beating down on her as the landscape passed by in a blur. It was right there, she could almost feel it, touch it, be it.  
  
"Something just needs to trigger your memory to remember your childhood." Tenchi's voice from only days ago echoed in her mind as something deep inside her snapped.  
  
Her fingers slowly released their grip in Carinna's mane as a flood of memories filled Ryouko's mind. Years of horseback riding lessons, years of her mother proudly watching her accept blue ribbons, years of friendships of both humans and horses. It was so much remembrance to take in, and horseback riding was only the beginning of the childhood memories she was beginning to remember.   
  
"Ryouko, watch out!" Tenchi's urgent voice cut through her visions as she realized she was no longer holding on and was slipping back from her saddle. She reached her arms out and thrust her fingers back into Carinna's mane before centering her body on the galloping animal again.   
  
"Race you, Tenchi!" She shouted to him, gently asking her horse for a little more.  
  
Carinna pulled out in front of Cetero, who took the challenge and redoubled his efforts. Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Washu, and Kamui all watched in admiration as the horses and their riders sprinted toward them. The two horses suddenly came to a perfect stop next to each other in the center of the ring. Exerted from the effort, their nostrils flared outwards as they took in big gulps of air to refresh their lungs.  
  
"Tenchi, Tenchi! It was just like you told me, I remember now!" Ryouko exclaimed, almost out of breath from her revelation and the wind in her lungs. Tenchi's confused expression prompted her to continue. "I remember riding when I was a kid! I'm remembering all of my childhood memories! It's all coming back to me!"  
  
Without a second thought, Tenchi leaned down, bridging the gap between their horses and threw his arms around Ryouko. "I'm so happy for you Ryouko." He said into her hair.  
  
Washu smiled a soft smile at her daughter as Ryouko flung her arms around Tenchi's shoulders in return, still gasping for air into his shoulder.   
  
***  
  
From the hallway of the stable, Aeka dropped the cup of water she had been holding as she looked at the scene of Ryouko and Tenchi in each other's arms, laughing and carrying on together.   
  
'L…Lord Tenchi…Ryouko…why?' She asked herself. 'Lord Tenchi, I've never seen him so happy. And Ryouko, she has changed so much. Please tell me that I have not lost Tenchi's heart. Please.'  
  
Aeka banished her uneasiness and became determined to get to the bottom of whatever it was that was going on. 'No. Now is not a time for uncertainty. I will win heart.' She assured herself. 'I must act quickly.'  
  
***  
  
End chapter 4 


	6. Chapter 5: Wings of Decision

Legal Disclaimer:  
  
All "Tenchi Muyo" references are copyrighted by Pioneer and AIC. This is an amateur non-commercial story, which is not produced, approved of, or sponsored by the holders of the trademarks/copyrights from which this work is derived. The views expressed herein are solely those of the author.   
  
On Wings of Change: Part One  
  
Chapter Five: Wings of Decision  
  
The well-lit room the gathering of men sat in gave no hint to the group's evil intentions. Each man sat in a high backed chair. Some smoked cigars while others held cocktails in their hands. Their ages and backgrounds varied, but it was evident that they were all members of the upper class.  
  
"The attack on the Destroyer of Worlds has failed." The man at the head of the table said.   
  
Four others bowed their heads and one of them spoke. "That is correct, sir. We had her, but a man wielding a Jurian Key interfered, and having no weapons to fight against such power, we aborted our mission."   
  
The man at the head of the table nodded. "I understand. This man traveled to our planet with the Princesses. His name is Masaki Tenchi and he is an Earthling. Other than that, there is little to no information that is available."  
  
"An Earthling? How would an Earthling have the power to wield a Jurian Key?" Another asked.  
  
"What direction from our leaders?" Came the voice of another.  
  
The man at the head of the table held up his hand for silence. "I have not yet contacted them. I require more information before doing so. As for the Earthling, I do not yet know how he wields a Key, but I do believe that we will find out. We will attack again, I will send stronger warriors."   
  
After a moment of consideration, he pointed towards two figures standing near the door. "Those two will carry out this mission. We need to assess the Earthling's sword further. Bring Ryouko to me. As for that boy, if he gets in the way…eliminate him."  
  
***  
  
Tenchi walked through the rear of the hotel carrying two bokkens. He squinted his eyes in the early morning sunlight. The day before, as he and Ryouko had walked to meet with the royal family for dinner, Tenchi had lamented that he hadn't practiced his sword technique in five days, and he had worried about getting rusty.  
  
When Ryouko had offered to spar with him, he was adamantly against the idea at first. Tenchi was worried he would hurt her since she didn't have her powers, and besides, he was unsure about sparring with a woman.  
  
Ryouko had dismissed his ideals, stating that she needed to learn to fight better because she couldn't use her powers. Besides, in challenge to his gender statement, what made him think that he was stronger than her, anyway, with or without her powers?  
  
Tenchi chuckled at the memory or Ryouko insisting that they spar together. He walked towards their meeting spot at the path that led to the stables. They had both noticed that the ground was flat and they were sure to find a large enough clearing in the woods where they could spread out to spar.  
  
He gulped quietly when he saw Ryouko at the head of the path, already waiting for him. She was wearing an outfit similar the one he wore. A loose pair of gray cotton pants and a matching gray short-sleeved shirt with a pair of sneakers. Despite the workout wear, Tenchi had to admit she was still gorgeous. He mentally thanked himself for insisting that he get her that outfit in case she had wanted to train. He didn't know what he'd do if she'd shown up in something less revealing.  
  
"Good morning Ryouko.' Tenchi called out to her, tossing her one of the wooden swords.  
  
She caught it by the handle with ease and flashed him one of her fangs in a smile. "Morning." She replied, casually.  
  
The two jogged down the path in search of a suitable area to spar, the cool morning air kept the sweat from building up. The sounds of the birds in the trees and their sneakers hitting the trail were the only noises so early in the morning.  
  
"Over there, Tenchi." Ryouko said, jogging off the path and into the forest until they came to an ample sized clearing in the forest.  
  
"You're sure you want to do this?" Tenchi asked Ryouko.   
  
Ryouko patted her elbow "Bring it on." She taunted, acquiring a fighting stance.  
  
Tenchi noticed how excited and alive Ryouko seemed as she readied herself for their match. He began his pre-battle exercises to clear his mind, and he buried any emotion he had been feeling. Katsuhito had taught him to be calm and collected in battle.  
  
Ryouko had watched Tenchi and Katsuhito train many times before and she knew what to expect of him. She expected Tenchi to wait for her to get impatient and attack, and that it would benefit her to wait for him to take the lead. However, waiting was not Ryouko's style. After a minute of trying this approach and getting fed up with waiting, she switched tactics.   
  
With a sharp intake of breath, Ryouko lunged towards Tenchi in a low stance. The legs were generally the most undefended part of the body, so she ducked low and swung her bokken at Tenchi's knees.  
  
He easily blocked her blow and leapt over top of Ryouko's low stance, turning in mid-air to swing at her mid section. Pushing off the ground with her feet, Ryouko did a back flip, dodging Tenchi's swing and landing on her feet gracefully, facing him.   
  
Tenchi began a new technique by running towards Ryouko and executing a series of tight, flowing sword routines that sent Ryouko back pedaling. Ryouko back flipped a second time to give her a brief moment to develop a new strategy. Stealing a quick glance at Tenchi's intense brown eyes, she realized how much fun she was having. The thrill of battle always turned her on, and here she was, sparring with the person that was most important to her. But her love for him didn't grant him a win.  
  
She blocked his forceful blow as he chopped towards her head and she gritted her teeth as the two held their bokkens in front of their faces. Each one stared the other down as they fought strength against strength. It was an arm wresting match for the swords in a battle for the upper hand.  
  
Without the level of power she was used to receiving from her gem, she knew she couldn't match Tenchi's strength. Ryouko chose to take advantage of one of Tenchi's weaknesses. She softened her expression and blew a kiss at him. Ryouko felt Tenchi's strength falter as his bokken trembled under hers. She stole the opportunity to push him back as she made a series of erratic and furious swings at him.  
  
Tenchi recovered quickly but had to concentrate hard to parry Ryouko's blows. She grinned at Tenchi's recovery. She had hoped she could gain the upper hand by exploiting Jurian swordsmanship's strict emphesis on technique and forms by countering with her brand of free style fighting, but Tenchi had outsmarted her.  
  
Deciding it was time to turn the tables on Ryouko, Tenchi leapt backwards, away from Ryouko's reach, and sunk low to the ground. Gathering his energy, he recoiled like a spring, jumping towards Ryouko, spinning mid air and locking bokkens with her as his momentum pushed them both to the ground, Ryouko on her back with Tenchi on top of her. For a split second, Tenchi thought he had won until he realized that his entire body wasn't actually on top of his sparring partner's.   
  
Ryouko's eyes were squeezed shut with determination, beads of sweat hung on her brow as she kept Tenchi's upper body barely off her own through their locked bokkens between them. Knowing Tenchi's strength outmatched her own, she knew she wouldn't be unable to push him off of her, but she was not yet ready to throw in the towel.  
  
She heaved as loudly as she could, her muscles reaching overload as she pushed Tenchi to the side, rolling him over onto his back. Her own body, still locked around his followed the motion so she that she was now on top of Tenchi, straddling him.  
  
Shocked at the turn of events and unprepared by Ryouko's sudden display of strength, Tenchi's arms went weak against his body. He quietly gasped at the feel of Ryouko's body against his own as she pushed the sides of both their bokkens into Tenchi's chest.  
  
She opened her eyes. "I…I won?" She asked, incrediously, looking at Tenchi's flushed face.  
  
Tenchi nodded, admitting his defeat. "Your arms are shaking." He stated. As if in a trance, he raised his arms and placed his hands on her upper arms.  
  
"Th…they are." She realized, feeling her overloaded muscles jumping wildly under the firm pressure of Tenchi's touch. 'It's just like the other night.' She thought. 'The mood, the look in his eyes. Is he concerned for me…or is this something else?'  
  
She didn't care anymore. She didn't care if Tenchi would push her away, she was determined to show him how much she loved him. She slowly lowered her upper body until it was parallel to his, her lips hovering mere inches from Tenchi's. His heart was pounding, she could almost hear it, feel it pulsing through his hands that still rested on her arms.  
  
Suddenly, she felt those hands suddenly tighten around her arms. "Ryouko, wait!" He hissed. Her heart began to drop to her stomach at his violent refusal, but before she could finish grasping the emotion, Tenchi whispered, "Someone's coming."  
  
Tenchi's eyes were intense, his brow furrowed and his body rigid. Ryouko mentally stepped back from her emotions and concentrated on her acute hearing. "There are two of them. Maybe three. Humans, fifty feet away and closing." She whispered, cursing herself for letting her emotions take over her primary senses.  
  
Ryouko reluctantly lifted her body off of Tenchi's, clenching her bokken and taking a defensive stance. Tenchi picked himself off the ground and uncomfortably shifted in his pants before taking the same stance next to Ryouko.  
  
"They've stopped. Twenty feet out." She whispered. Tenchi nodded, having heard the minute rustlings cease.  
  
Time ticked tensely, slowly for the two. They had obviously foiled an attempted ambush, but what was to happen now? Tenchi was positive that who ever it was must be linked to the earlier attack on Ryouko. He stepped forward so that he stood slightly in front of Ryouko, protecting her. "Show yourselves. We know you're out there!" He yelled into the forest.  
  
Only silence ensued. One minute. Two minutes. Three. Four.  
  
"Young man, we do not want any trouble." A smooth voice suddenly said from the forest. "Leave this place now and tell no one of what you've heard."  
  
Ryouko straightened her body. 'That voice…that voice, where have I heard it?' She asked herself.  
  
"No." Tenchi insisted, holding his ground.  
  
"I will repeat myself only once, boy. Surrender the monster, or we will attack." The same voice from the forest said.  
  
"Never!" Tenchi yelled in defiance.  
  
Suddenly, two men jumped from behind the trees and through the low bushes at the edge of the clearing. Each wielded a sword and they charged at Tenchi and Ryouko. They were dressed in robes of green and tan, Jurian camoflauge.   
  
They ran at full speed, aiming for Ryouko. She gritted her teeth, clenching the handle of the bokken, knowing that the wooden weapon would be no protection against the steel swords of the attackers. 'I can't fight them. Defense only.' She told herself.  
  
Tenchi ran forward and locked swords with the first man, the metal sword of the attacker slicing all the way through his bokken as both attackers ran past him and aimed for Ryouko. The other man swung at Ryouko who flipped into the air to dodge the blow. The first man swung at her and she managed to raise her bokken in time, but it suffered the same fate as Tenchi's.  
  
He tossed the half bokken he was holding and reached into his clothes, pulling out the Tenchi-ken. He was off and running as it ignited, it's burning blue blade shimmering. One of them men had backed Ryouko against a tree and was holding her there with the point of his sword while the other reached into his robe. Tenchi watched him pull out a gun. "It's a stun gun.' He realized.  
  
Tenchi let out a ferocious yell and jumped into the air, kicking the man with the stun gun down and aiming with the Tenchi-ken for the man that held Ryouko against the tree with his sword. He had expected the man to defend himself and attack him. However, the Tenchi-ken smoothly ripped through the attacker's body, from his shoulder to his wait. Tenchi landed, realizing what he had just done, and his stomach plummeted before he turned around, afraid to see the grisly scene of two halves of the attacker before him.   
  
"Tenchi, he was..." Ryouko said.  
  
"An android?" He asked slowly as he looked down at the two pieces of an android, wires and metal spilling forth from either end of the hole that Tenchi had made.   
  
Just then the second android launched himself at Ryouko, stun gun held before him. Before he could think, Tenchi spun and delivered the same fate to the machine.   
  
Tenchi and Ryouko stood amidst the tangle of wires from the android's bodies, tensely waiting to see if the ordeal was over. The only sound from the forest was the sound of the birds high in the trees. "I think the last one is gone." Tenchi said as he relaxed his stance, the blade of the Tenchi-ken extinguishing itself from the bottom to it's top.   
  
"That voice." Ryouko said.  
  
"What voice?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Their leader, the third person I detected, the one who never showed himself. I've heard his voice before." Ryouko replied, her brow furrowed as she tried to remember.   
  
Tenchi thought about it as well. 'It did sound familiar, come to think about it.'  
  
"Aoyama Masamitsu." Ryouko growled through clenched teeth  
  
Tenchi nodded, placing the voice with the name. "The Prince? But why?" He asked.  
  
Ryouko relaxed her stance, her muscles tense and tired. "Other than what I did to Jurai so long ago, I don't know, Tenchi. But I'm sure there are more of them, there must be a whole group of people who want me dead."  
  
"But the Statute of Limitations…" Argued Tenchi.  
  
"…Means nothing to them." Ryouko finished. "They just want revenge. After all… wouldn't you feel the same way?"  
  
Tenchi looked to the ground. "At first, perhaps." He admitted. "But they have been told why you did what you did, and besides…" He trailed off. "Seven hundred years can obviously change a person."  
  
Ryouko smiled at him. "Well, they don't know that."  
  
"I still think we need to tell someone about this." Tenchi said. Ryouko turned her pleading eyes on him once more. Apparently, this new attack had not changed her mind, her determination to not fight was resolute. "Fine, fine. But at least tell Washu, she might have some insight, okay?" He caved in.  
  
"Thank you, Tenchi." Ryouko said, relief in her voice. Then, changing the subject, she said, "Come on, I'd say we're safe now, let's go get some grub."  
  
Tenchi sighed. "How can you just shake off an attack on your life like that?"  
  
Ryouko merely shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Can we go now? I'm hungry."  
  
***  
  
"Can I have another serving, Sasami?" Ryouko happily asked, holding her rice bowl in front of her. The young girl happily obliged her older friend by filling it up for her. The whole gang was seated in the same room they had been sharing their meals in for a late breakfast, which had given Tenchi and Ryouko time to clean up from their sparring match and the fight.  
  
"So what is everyone doing today?" Sasami asked.   
  
"The Miho-Kiyo Duo are going out karaoke bar hopping!" Mihoshi enthusiastically announced.   
  
Kiyone sighed. "I wish you wouldn't refer to us as that." She grumbled.  
  
"Ryo-chan and I are going to go back to the stable to ride Devoto again. Aeka-oneechan, would you like to go with me?" Sasami asked.  
  
Aeka coughed slightly into the tea she had been sipping. She had different plans for her day. 'It's now or never.' She said to herself as she took a deep breath. "Actually Sasami, I was going to ask Lord Tenchi if he would like to go on a tour of the gardens this evening, as he had expressed interest in the gardens when we first arrived."  
  
Tenchi looked up from his plate, unsure of how to reply to Aeka's sudden request. 'That was very forward of her.' He thought.   
  
Ryouko opened her mouth to protest when Aeka shot her an evil glare. "What do you say, Lord Tenchi? We have not yet spent any time together on our vacation. Would you like to go with me?"  
  
Tenchi scratched at the back of his head, stalling as he thought. 'It's probably not likely, but what if Ryouko's attackers come after her tonight? I can't just ignore Aeka though, I am here with her too. I need to be fair. Even if…even if I don't think I want to be. Maybe I can check up on Ryouko afterwards.'   
  
"S…sure, Miss Aeka." He replied  
  
Ryouko looked down at her rice, forcing herself to remain calm as Aeka continued. "Excellent, Lord Tenchi. Shall we meet in the lobby around seven for dinner first? I understand the gardens are most beautiful during the night."  
  
Tenchi nodded, trying to ignore both the excited twinkle in Aeka's eyes and the flush on her cheeks, and the silently fuming Ryouko  
  
"So Ryouko, how about you and I go out this afternoon?" Washu asked.   
  
Ryouko pointed to herself, a confused look on her face. "Me?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah you, you nimrod! I am your mother, after all." Washu replied.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder." Ryouko retorted, sticking her tongue out, but agreeing to go anyway. Tenchi felt relieved that Ryouko would at least be protected with Washu around. 'Thank you, Washu.' He said to himself.  
  
***  
  
Ryouko sat in the onsen section of the pool, sipping from a saucer of sake. 'I can't believe Tenchi and Aeka are going out tonight.' She complained to herself. For that matter, she couldn't believe she didn't put up more of a fight. "What goes around come around, I guess. I've had more time with him alone these past few days anyway.'  
  
As much as she hated to admit it, she supposed the princess did deserve some time with Tenchi as well. Even if it did mean she was stuck with Washu all day. 'Oh well, I needed to talk to her about the attack this morning anyway.' She reminded herself.  
  
"Mind if I join you, Ryouko?" Aeka asked, standing outside the onsen next to the submerged Ryouko.  
  
At first, Ryouko was angry. 'She's come to gloat?' When she turned to face the princess she saw the bottle of sake that Aeka had carried with her. "I see you come bearing gifts." She said.  
  
Aeka gingerly stepped into the hot water and sat next to Ryouko, passing her the bottle. "Only the best, pirate." She said smugly as Ryouko admired the label before popping the fat wooden cork. Filling a new saucer she passed it to Aeka.   
  
"I wish to thank you again, for helping me out yesterday when my horse ran off with me." Aeka said, taking the first sip of sake before passing it back to Ryouko.  
  
The early afternoon sun beat down on the trees above them. The dappled sun shone through the leaves, leaving blotches of light and darkness on the pool of water and the two people sharing a brief silence as they enjoyed the warmth of the waters.   
  
"You know princess, I've taken my fair share of falls while riding." Ryouko said as she floated the sake back to Aeka.  
  
"Is that so, Ryouko?" Aeka asked, raising the saucer to her lips.  
  
Ryouko chuckled and shut her eyes, leaning back into the water. "In fact, there was this one time that I took mom…um, I mean…Washu out for a trail ride. We were just out for a walk in the woods when I got an idea to show off in front of her. So I asked my horse to jump over a tree that had fallen on the path. Well, that horse jumped so high, he scared me right off! I fell on my butt on the side of the trail. Of course, Washu thought it was really funny, until a Zinnian horsefly landed on her horse's but and bit him. So needless to say, Washu landed next to me on the trail. So here we are on our butts, our horses had run back to the barn and we had to walk all the way back!"  
  
Aeka's chuckle had turned into a laugh as Ryouko ended her story. The two girls laughed together at the thought of Washu and a young Ryouko getting thrown off their horses. 'This must be Ryouko's round about way of making me feel better for losing control of my horse.' Aeka realized.   
  
The two girls sat in the onsen, enjoying each other's company for a change as they simply relaxed, conversing about whatever crossed their minds.   
  
Aeka looked up at the sun, realizing that the afternoon hours were already underway. She stood and stretched, her muscles loose and relaxed after her soak. "I must retire to my room. I need to prepare for my…" She faltered. "For tonight." She said, seeing Ryouko look away.  
  
"Pfft. Fine by me, princess. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do." She chided. Not wanting to start a fight, Aeka stepped out of the onsen and simply left.  
  
Ryouko filled herself another saucer of the sake, wallowing in her sadness. 'Just like the princess always says, Tenchi could never love a monster like me anyway.'  
  
***  
  
"Wipe that grumpy expression off your face, Ryouko." Washu demanded as Ryouko met her by the pool that afternoon.  
  
"Well if it wasn't for you, I could have argued about Tenchi and Aeka going out together tonight." Ryouko pouted.  
  
"Nervous?" Washu asked.  
  
Ryouko folded her arms over her chest and grunted, looking away before remembering that she had needed to talk to Washu anyway. "Oh, by the way, we were attacked again this morning."   
  
Washu listened attentively as Ryouko recounted the attempted ambush of the androids that morning. Washu's brow furrowed when Ryouko told her that Aoyama Masamitsu seemed to be the leader of the resistance. She placed her finger to her chin, deep in thought.  
  
"So Ryouko…" She said seriously, "getting up at the break of dawn to sneak out with Tenchi, huh?"  
  
Ryouko face-faulted, a vein popping out of her temple. "Mom, we were sparring! Be serious about this!"  
  
Washu returned to her normal, analytical self. "Well, I wouldn't second guess your assumption that their leader is Masamitsu. Your hearing is perfect, and you can recognize the most minute speech patterns. As for the androids, I believe that he used them instead of real humans to learn more about Tenchi's sword."  
  
"The Tenchi-ken? But why?" Ryouko asked.  
  
"I'm guessing that Masamitsu is the only one among his followers that holds enough power to be bonded to a space tree, so he is the only one who has a Key himself. Since no one knows that Tenchi is actually the Crown Prince, imagine his confusion at seeing him hone a Jurian Key. He must have used the androids to collect data so that he knows what Key he is fighting against." Washu deducted.  
  
Ryouko nodded, understanding. "So I have no choice. I won't let him fight Tenchi. I will have to fight him."  
  
Washu sighed. "Ryouko, I still haven't made any progress on the source of the bracelet's power. Won't you at least take some of my weapons with you in case you get attacked again?"  
  
"No." Ryouko replied evenly, looking down at the bracelet. The metal still felt as cold as the day she put it on.  
  
"You stubborn thing." Washu said, aggravated. She backed off the topic and after a few moments, changed the subject. "Hey…do you remember the time when I taught you how to play Cerulean baseball?"  
  
Washu watched Ryouko's expression as her daughter tried to remember what she meant. Almost as if a light bulb went off, Ryouko exclaimed, "How could I have forgotten!" She then paused, thoughtful. "You mean less like you taught me how to play and more like you kept hitting me in the head with the ball?"  
  
Washu threw her hands up in the air. "I never claimed to have a good aim."  
  
"Hey, what about that time you taught me that trigonometry equation to predict exactly when the bakery would serve the hottest meat buns?" Ryouko asked, excited.  
  
"You didn't believe it would work until you tried it." Washu replied, a smile on her face.  
  
Mother and daughter sat there for the rest of the afternoon, under the umbrella's shade by the side of the pool. Sipping lemonades and snacking on rice crackers, they recounted memory after endless memory.  
  
***  
  
Seven o' clock on the dot, Princess Aeka stepped out into the main lobby. Right away, she spotted Tenchi sitting on the same fountain where she had found him the other morning. Fighting the butterflies in her stomach, she admired his outfit. He was dressed in a pair of khaki slacks with a tight black tee shirt that showed off his muscles.  
  
He stood as he saw Aeka approach. She looked beautiful. She wore a multi-layered Jurian robe as usual, only this one was far more decorative than any other that he'd seen. It was in hues of purple, pink, and a soft blue with triangular decorations across the ends of the sleeves. Gold highlights adorned the robe and there was a design of sakura petals that graced the bottom of the robe, the shades of pinks matched her blushing face evenly.  
  
"Sh…shall we go?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Aeka nodded and followed Tenchi out through the rear of the hotel. They stopped at a directory of the shops and restaurants to decide where to eat. Aeka stood as close to Tenchi as possible, brushing her hand against his between them.  
  
Tenchi raised his hand to scratch his head, looking at the restaurant choices. "How does Earth Chinese sound?" He asked.  
  
Aeka inwardly blanched. He hadn't noticed her attempt to hold his hand, and she had certainly hoped for a more romantic dinner than Chinese. "That sounds wonderful, Lord Tenchi." She lied.   
  
The two made their way through the pool areas, Aeka careful not to trip on her long robe as they walked. When they came to a small creek that crossed the path, Tenchi offered her his hand as they walked over several stepping stones. The fading sunlight barely reached underneath the giant palms that covered the path, and the lamps along the walkway suddenly came to life casting a golden glow on them.   
  
  
  
Tenchi didn't notice the blush on Aeka's cheeks, but focused on the soft glow of the lights. 'Like Ryouko's eyes.' He realized.  
  
Once they got off the path, they found the restaurant and Tenchi asked for a table for two. After being seated and looking at the menu, Tenchi took a sip of his water and almost choked on it.   
  
"Lord Tenchi, what is the matter?" Aeka asked worriedly.  
  
"Looks like the rest of the family decided to eat here too." He said, pointing to a doorway to a private room where he could see the back of Ryouko's pointy hair. The rest of the girls sat around the table, already eating their dinners.   
  
Aeka sighed. "Go figure."  
  
The waitress soon returned with their meals and Tenchi and Aeka began to eat and share a light conversation about gardens.  
  
Aeka began explaining, "Because this planet has such a rich history in Earth's horses, I'm sure you've noticed that many of our plants are from Earth as well. The gardens in this resort are composed mostly of Earth varieties of…Lord Tenchi?" Aeka asked as she realized Tenchi was staring over her head.  
  
She turned to see what had caught his attention. Behind her, her extended family was walking out of the room they had dined in, all except Ryouko, who stood frozen in the doorway, eyes locked with Tenchi's. Aeka's blood ran cold. She was expecting a fight out of Ryouko, but instead, the half smile that she flashed to make them believe she wasn't bothered was somehow worse as she turned and followed her family outside.  
  
Tenchi's heart felt as though it had been torn in half seeing Ryouko force herself to walk away. Every fiber of his being demanded him to go after her. 'You can't just leave Aeka when you agreed to take her out.' He reasoned to himself as he watched Ryouko leave.  
  
Aeka could see Tenchi's desire to go after Ryouko. 'It's written all over his face.' She thought to herself. Wanting to deny it, she told herself, 'surely I am misinterpreting something.'  
  
"I…I'm sorry, Miss Aeka. You were saying?" Tenchi said weakly.   
  
***  
  
"Are you okay, little Ryouko? Washu asked her daughter.  
  
"Fine." Ryouko mumbled.  
  
Washu and Ryouko walked together, a ways behind their family on their way back to the hotel. Ryouko prepared herself to continue to push her mother away, until she remembered the afternoon they had shared, and the good time they had together. She sighed. "I just…I don't know where we stand, Tenchi and I. I thought maybe he was starting to like me, but now he's…out with Aeka. I think… he has feelings for her."  
  
"But you don't know what those feelings are." Washu pointed out.  
  
"I don't." Ryouko admitted. "But that's it. It hurts not knowing, this thick feeling that's always in the pit of my stomach. I care for him so much, and even if I were to…to loose, I just want to know."  
  
"Don't you think Aeka feels the same?" Washu asked.  
  
"Aeka?" Ryouko asked. "I…I guess."  
  
"Ryouko, you've never in your life let anything stand in your way until you met Aeka. I know you care for her, no matter how you may try to deny it. But you must understand that she must feel the same pain that you do." Washu said.  
  
"Well what if he doesn't lo-" Ryouko began  
  
"What if he does?" Washu said, cutting her off. "Ryouko, do you love him, do you truly love Tenchi?"  
  
Ryouko looked her mother in the eyes. "More than I ever thought possible."  
  
"Then you need to tell him." Washu said.  
  
"You're right. I need to tell him how I feel."  
  
Washu nodded approvingly and put her hands on Ryouko's shoulders. "You know I'm here for you, little Ryouko."  
  
Ryouko clasped her hands over her mother's. "Thanks…mom." She said, before turning and running towards the garden.  
  
***  
  
Aeka and Tenchi walked slowly through the gardens. Aeka had been right, the gardens were beautiful at night. The dim light of the stars, the radiance of the two full moons and the gentle glow of the amber lamps illuminated the gardens in ghostly hues, giving the displays a mystic and beautiful appearance.  
  
Tenchi listened attentively as Aeka explained some of the few species of Jurian plants. Even though his knowledge was limited, Tenchi's farming skills had taught him much of the various plants on Earth, and he recognized many of the plants from his planet.   
  
Aeka felt Tenchi freeze as she slid her arm between his arm and torso as they walked through the garden together. 'I must not back down now.' She thought to herself. 'This is my reason for bringing Lord Tenchi to this place. I have prepared for this for so long. Tonight will be the night.'  
  
"I'm sure you are familiar with this plant, Lord Tenchi." Aeka began as they stopped in front of a group of flowers. She steeled herself to continue and pointed to a plant with tall stalks that sported ruffle-like blooms of whites, pinks, reds and yellows.   
  
"These flowers are known as Gladiolus, and they are a symbol of strength of character, as are you, Lord Tenchi." She said in a hushed voice.   
  
Tenchi noticed the immense blush on her face as Aeka pointed to a group of short flowers in an abundance of different colors. Each bloom was feathery, beautiful and larger than the foliage that supported it.   
  
Aeka continued, clasping a hand to her chest. "The Dahlia here symbolizes dignity and elegance, such as myself."  
  
Aeka then pointed to a plant that lay between the Gladiolus and the Dahlias. It had long green leaves that pointed towards the sky, and a long stalk on which sat a bloom of yellow tapered petals.  
  
Aeka swallowed and continued. "This flower, the yellow Tulip, Lord Tenchi, stands for love, as in the true love I know we share between our two souls."  
  
Tenchi's palms were sweating. Aeka's words had touched him deeply, and now her confession sat lying in the open like a treasure of wealth set before him if only he would claim it as his own. Aeka's pink eyes were on the verge of tears. Her breath caught in her throat as she waited for Tenchi to say something. Anything.  
  
Tenchi sensed Aeka's trepidation, her longing for his answer. He sensed all of her emotions at once. Fear, eagerness, sadness, all so close to pure happiness if only he would chose her. 'This is what I've put them through all these years. It's time to end this suffering.' He thought to himself.   
  
"Aeka." Tenchi said quietly, dropping her suffix and calling her by her name. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gazed back into her pink eyes. "I…I'm sorry, but I can not return your feelings."  
  
The tears that were already waiting in Aeka's eyes spilled forth and coursed their way down her porcelain face. Tenchi fought the urge to look away. 'I need to be strong, for her sake.' He realized.  
  
He leaned forward and drew his arms around Aeka in an embrace as she began to sob. "I'm sorry, Aeka. I wish I could have been man enough to have told you sooner. Please forgive me for stringing you along for so many years. I didn't know what I was doing, I was unaware of the pain I had caused you."  
  
"But Lord Tenchi, you were destined to love me!" She sobbed into his chest.  
  
Tenchi reached down and tipped her head up to look at him. "Aeka, I do love you, I love you as a part of my family, I love you as a friend. I would fight endless battles for you and I will always be here for you, but I can not offer you anything else you may wish of me.  
  
Tenchi's face shimmered in Aeka's tear stained view as she realized it was over. Her expression grew soft. "I…I understand, T...Tenchi. But please, please allow me one good-bye kiss." She then placed each of her soft palms on either side of Tenchi's face and stepped on her tip-toes.  
  
---  
  
Ryouko jogged down the path leading to the alcove where Tenchi and Aeka were. Seeing the top of Tenchi's head over a row of plants, she sped up, turning the corner.  
  
---   
  
"Ten-!" Ryouko began as she came to a skidding halt from around the corner. Her stomach plummeted as she saw Tenchi and Aeka locked in an embrace, kissing.   
  
Tenchi looked towards Ryouko as Aeka pulled her face away from his. "Ryou-" He began.  
  
Tears freely flowed down Ryouko's face. Tenchi's arms were still held protectively around the princess. Aeka looked at Ryouko with watery eyes. 'Is that…pity?' Ryouko asked herself. She turned sharply around, and took off running. As quickly as she had appeared, Ryouko was gone again.  
  
"I am sorry. I…should not have done that." Aeka said quickly as she stepped away from Tenchi. She had not wanted Ryouko to see that.   
  
She looked at the longing in Tenchi's eyes as he stared at the spot that Ryouko had so quickly vacated. "Tenchi, What are you waiting for?" Aeka asked.  
  
Tenchi looked at her, confused.   
  
"Go after her!" She urged.  
  
"Are you sure, Miss Aeka?" He said, addressing her formally again.  
  
Aeka made a show of drying her tears, even though on the inside she was crumbling. She gave Tenchi a weak smile, all that she could muster. "Do not make me tell you again, Lord Tenchi." She demanded.  
  
Tenchi gave her a greatful smile and squeezed her shoulder. "Thank you, Miss Aeka." He said before running after Ryouko.  
  
Once Tenchi turned the corner, Aeka collapsed to a sitting position on the ground, tears streaming down her face anew. 'In time…' She cried to herself. 'In time I shall learn to deal with this loss. He was so kind not to even mention her name to me. She may have won his heart, but I will still retain my pride. I will overcome this.' She resolved to herself.  
  
Aeka's sobs quieted to a silent cry as she sat in the garden under the twin full moons.  
  
***  
  
End chapter 5 


	7. Chapter 6: Wings of Love

Legal Disclaimer:  
  
All "Tenchi Muyo" references are copyrighted by Pioneer and AIC. This is an amateur non-commercial story, which is not produced, approved of, or sponsored by the holders of the trademarks/copyrights from which this work is derived. The views expressed herein are solely those of the author.   
  
On Wings of Change: Part One  
  
Chapter Six: Wings of Love  
  
Ryouko ran as if her life depended on it. She didn't know where she was going or what direction she was going in as she randomly picked the garden paths. The only thing she could think of was to get away. Blue streaks dotted the green landscape that she could only barely see in her tear soaked vision as she ran.  
  
She stopped to catch her breath, leaning against a tree. Running was hard work when she was so used to flying or phasing to her destinations, but that was the furthest thing on her mind. Tenchi and Aeka. The scene played over and over again before her eyes. Their embrace, his hands on her back, the way they looked into each other's eyes, the kiss they shared. Tenchi had finally made his choice.   
  
'It was obvious all along.' She thought to herself. 'He never should have released me from my cave. I bet he wished he never did at all. After all, I've been nothing but a burden.' She turned her red eyes to the night sky, tears still flowing down her face, wetting her pink blouse, a blouse that Tenchi had bought for her.   
  
She looked at the dim lights of the stars, twinkles of hope far, far away. 'If I return to the stars,' She reasoned, 'then Tenchi and Aeka wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. I'm sure they'd prefer that. I could be a pirate again, go back to being a monster. After all, it's what I do best. Or maybe I'll go back to Earth and seal myself back in that cave, where Tenchi should have just left me.'  
  
She stood back up, fists clenched, determined to get as far away as possible. She flexed her telepathy muscle in the back of her mind to call Ryo-ohki to her. She waited for several minutes until she remembered that her sister wouldn't be able to hear her. Giving up, she collapsed to the ground sobbing.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Tenchi skidded to a stop, breathing heavily. He had come to a crossroads in the path. 'Which way did she go, left or right?' He asked himself. With no clues to go by, he chose the path to the right, the one lined with blue hydrangeas like those that surrounded his house back on Earth.  
  
'I hope I'm not too late.' He desperately hoped, knowing that if he didn't find Ryouko in the next few minutes that he wasn't likely to find her until she decided to show herself again. A nagging thought lingered in the back of his mind. 'I hope she doesn't do anything drastic. Why does she always try to act so tough? I know she's more vulnerable than she lets on.' He was sprinting as fast as his legs would take him, extending his legs as far as they would reach, pumping his arms, his breath coming in ragged gasps.  
  
Finally he found her, and what he saw tore him apart. She was kneeling on the stone walkway, her back to him, hands hanging limply at her sides. He could hear her sobs from where he stood. His heart demanded he act, but he was afraid. So afraid.  
  
"Ryouko." He said, almost breathlessly.  
  
His voice startled her, and she scrambled to her feet, turning to face Tenchi. What he saw broke his heart again. Her normal casual, assertive self turned into the image of this broken soul that weakly stood before him. It wasn't the Ryouko he knew and it was his fault.  
  
Tenchi took a step forward…  
  
…and Ryouko took a step back, the moonlight reflecting in her tears.   
  
"You don't need to tell me Tenchi. I already saw it." Ryouko sobbed, her shoulders shaking.   
  
Tenchi was frozen, his mind screamed for him to say something, but he couldn't form the words.  
  
"Tenchi, send me back to the cave." Ryouko begged.  
  
"Wha-" was all Tenchi would muster.  
  
"I'll just be in the way if I'm still around, right? I know you must regret freeing me anyway." She sobbed.  
  
Tenchi's eyes started to water. He couldn't believe what he was hearing her say. 'Say something damnit!' He cursed at himself.  
  
"Or I can go back to the stars." Ryouko offered. "I won't even take Ryo-ohki away from Sasami. I'll just leave!"  
  
Tenchi snapped. Something deep inside of him unlocked as the last conflict between his heart and his mind shattered. He stepped out towards Ryouko and reached for her, grabbing her by the shoulders as she tried to step away from him. Her amber eyes called out to his very heart, and in those windows to her soul, he saw the infinite sadness that he had caused her, and he saw her need to be loved by him.  
  
He drew Ryouko into himself and embraced her, hugging her to his body as tightly as he could. Ryouko began to struggle until she felt a wet drop fall on her temple. She realized that Tenchi was crying.  
  
Tenchi leaned his head down, his lips next to her ear. "Please Ryouko, don't leave me." He said, his voice breaking.  
  
Ryouko froze in his embrace, confused as Tenchi continued. "You've got it all wrong Ryouko. I've never regretted releasing you, I've never wished for you to go back to that prison, and if you ever left me…I don't know what I would do without you. Ryouko, you misinterpreted what you saw. Miss Aeka kissed me, I did not kiss her."  
  
Ryouko's sobs came to a sudden halt, she tipped her head up to look into Tenchi's eyes. He faltered, but pushed on. "Ryouko, I had just told Miss Aeka that I could not return her feelings for her the way she wanted me to."  
  
Ryouko's expression turned from one of devastation to one of hope.  
  
Tenchi struggled. He didn't trust his voice to work properly. He wanted to tell her everything, express so many things, yet he could not get the words to come out. Instead, he placed his palms to Ryouko's face, cupping her cheeks. She let out a shaky gasp as he began to lean forward.   
  
She barely had to time to realize that all her hopes and dreams were coming to pass in a dizzying rush. That this single moment in her long, painful life was what she had been waiting for since the nameless tree had granted her the vision of her future.  
  
  
  
The future was now as Tenchi's lips softly met her own. Their tender kiss expressed unparalled emotions. Ryouko's body was shaking again, only this time it was out of joy. Their bodies and souls became that kiss under the moonlit night, surrounded by the hydrangeas.   
  
When their kiss ended, they tipped their heads to look into each other's eyes. The sight of Ryouko's face filled Tenchi with a warmth he couldn't describe. He could feel her love for him, he could feel her happiness, her adoration.  
  
"I love you, Ryouko." He whispered breathlessly, emotionally.   
  
Ryouko's tears were those of happiness as she smiled an angelic smile. "I love you too, Tenchi." She whispered back.  
  
Tenchi shed another tear as he pulled her in to another, more passionate kiss, pressing his lips against hers. Ryouko's body surrendered to the kiss, her body going limp against his. She suddenly realized she was physically and emotionally exhausted.  
  
Sensing Ryouko's exhaustion, Tenchi led her to a bench and helped her to sit. He then sat as close to her as he could, Ryouko nestling her head on his shoulder, their bodies pressed next to teach other as they settled into a comfortable silence.  
  
Tenchi looked down at the ground and saw a cluster of small dainty plants with green hard leaves. A stem emerged from the leaves and from it hung dainty pure white blooms. 'You were wrong Aeka.' He realized. 'Yellow tulips don't stand for true love, they stand for hopeless love.' Looking back down at the flowers by his feet, he realized. 'Lily of the Valley is the flower that stands for love, faithful and everlasting.'  
  
Tenchi hugged Ryouko close to him, she made sniffing noises as the remnants of her tears finished their course. She had been waiting to hear those three words for so long, and now he was finally hers. "Tenchi?" She asked.  
  
"Hmm?" He replied, his breath in her ear.  
  
"Does this mean that were… you know…" She trailed off.  
  
"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" He finished for her.  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Well…" Tenchi began, a silly expression on his face. "I was kinda hoping after all this, that yes." He teased her, squeezing her tight, relishing in the feel of having her so close to him, finally realizing that he had wanted this for so long.  
  
"So then, you really are mine?" She asked, looking up at him."  
  
Smiling, he tipped his head down to return her gaze. "All yours, as you are all mine." He said, giving her a brief kiss.  
  
Ryouko's expression saddened. "Tenchi, what about…what about Aeka?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
Rubbing her shoulder, he replied, "She told me to go after you."  
  
"She what?" Ryouko asked in disbelief.   
  
"I was surprised too. It…it wasn't easy for her. I know that. She was very upset." Tenchi began.  
  
Ryouko noticed the hurt in Tenchi's eyes. "Tenchi, I'm sorry. I know it must have been hard for you too, to make that choice."  
  
"Ryouko, it wasn't the choice that was hard to make. I knew all along what I wanted." Tenchi said, planting a kiss on Ryouko's forehead. "It was only finally hurting Aeka that was so difficult. But she said she understood. When she kissed me so suddenly, and you saw us, she was devastated. She did not want you to misunderstand her actions, although I understand why you did."  
  
"I wonder if she'll be okay." Ryouko pondered.  
  
Tenchi looked off to the sky. "I think she'll be just fine. Aeka is a strong woman, Ryouko."  
  
Ryouko nodded, agreeing. They sat there in the calmness of the night. The Jurian Fireflies using the light of their bodies as beacons to call to each other. The gentle glow of the moons and the lamps washed down on the gardens and on the new couple sitting together on the bench, lost in the sudden but welcome change in their lives.  
  
***  
  
"Ryouko? Ryouko? Wake up." Tenchi's quiet voice whispered into her ear.  
  
A little dazed, Ryouko blinked. Realizing she must have fallen asleep on Tenchi's shoulder, she looked up, seeing Tenchi's smiling face looking down at her. 'She's cute when she's tired.' He thought to himself. "Come on, you're exhausted. You've had a rough few days." Tenchi said, supporting his new girlfriend by her upper body before standing and helping her rise.  
  
"I guess I'm more tired than I realized." She admitted, leaning on Tenchi for support as he led her through the garden. "It's only because I don't have my powers right now." She added.  
  
Tenchi chuckled. 'Always trying to be the tough guy. She needs to learn to let herself depend on others for a change.' He thought to himself on their way back to the hotel.  
  
***  
  
The Crown Princess received a few sideways glances as she walked through the lobby. Her hair was disheveled, her robes wrinkled, and she had a stagger to her step. She was mentally exhausted, having just lost a battle that she had been fighting for the past three years of her life. She was physically tired as well. Her body had been tense while she went through so many emotions. Her muscles ached, her eyes burned, and she had a pounding headache.  
  
Turning the corner, she froze, her weary muscles screaming at her for the sudden jarring. Standing in front of the elevator, she saw Tenchi. His arms were protectively wrapped around and supporting Ryouko, who Aeka noticed, looked even worse for wear than she herself felt, save for a slight blissful smile that Ryouko wore.  
  
Sliding back behind the corner, Aeka tore her gaze from the sight. Her first instinct was to storm the two of them, yell at the lecherous space pirate for hanging on Lord Tenchi, throw some insults and initiate a fight. But she made herself stop, reminding herself that she had told Tenchi to follow his heart and go to Ryouko, and she had meant it. However, that did not diminish her feelings for the Crown Prince any less. She knew she wasn't ready to see the two of them together yet.   
  
'In time,' Aeka pondered, 'I shall deal with this. But as of now, I do not think I could face that sort of scene. Neither do I wish to see any looks of pity upon their faces. Ryouko may have won Lord Tenchi, but I will retain my pride.'  
  
Aeka waited for the new couple to be taken away in the elevator before proceeding past the elevator and to her room where she collapsed on her bed, crying into her pillow. There, on her stomach in the disheveled robe she had worn out that night, the Princess fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Come on Ryouko, just a little more." Tenchi urged her on, only feet from her door. She rummaged in her pocket and pulled out her room card. She missed the slot in the door on the first try. It took Tenchi steadying her hand to get the card in before the door unlocked.  
  
"Why don't you go put on some pajamas while I get your bed ready for you Ryouko? Tenchi offered.   
  
Ryouko nodded and went over to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas. She then began unbuttoning her blouse. Stopping halfway down her shirt, she paused, and remembering he was with her, looked at Tenchi.  
  
His face was a dark shade of red, and he was scratching the back of his head. He quickly turned around. Ryouko sighed to herself. 'Even now, Tenchi is still Tenchi.' She chuckled to herself. 'Even still, he is my Tenchi.'   
  
She picked up her pajamas. "You can turn around, I'll go into the bathroom to change."  
  
He looked at her with greatful eyes and began to turn her bed down for her.  
  
She came out of the bathroom shortly after, feeling refreshed after washing her face and changing. She wore a pair of short brown and blue boxers and a fitted black tank top. She noticed Tenchi trying not to admire her long legs as he helped her climb into bed. Once she was settled, he drew the comforter up to her neck, tucking her in.  
  
"Please tell me this isn't a dream, Tenchi." Ryouko asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tenchi asked, confused.  
  
"It's just that this was all so sudden, so wonderful, it's like a dream. I'm afraid I'll wake up and it won't be real. I don't know what I'd do if that happened." Ryouko explained.  
  
Tenchi knelt down on the floor next to Ryouko, running his hand through her hair, pausing for only a second to realize that despite how spiky it appeared, how amazingly soft it was. "It's not a dream, I love you Ryouko." He said  
  
"Then stay here with me tonight." Ryouko asked him.  
  
Tenchi began to stammer.  
  
"You don't want to?" Ryouko asked, hurt.  
  
  
  
He sighed. "I…I do want to, but I just don't know if it's right."  
  
"I don't care what's right or wrong, Please don't leave me Tenchi." She begged him.  
  
Tenchi's war with his emotions ended when he looked into her eyes and saw her need for him to stay. "O…okay. I'll stay here next to you." He agreed.   
  
Ryouko rolled onto her right side, her left leg and arm at an angle to rest on the bed. Tenchi cupped the side of her face and gave her a kiss on the lips. When she didn't respond to his kiss, Tenchi realized she had already fallen fast asleep.   
  
He smiled down at her. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Walking back to the other side of the bed, Tenchi stopped and looked at her dresser. Standing on top, resting against the wall was Ryouko's crayon horse drawing. He smiled warmly, glad that she had decided to embrace her newfound memories.   
  
Standing by the bed, Tenchi resisted the urge to crawl under the covers to lie next to her. Instead, he climbed on top of the comforter and curled up next to Ryouko's sleeping form, his left arm protectively over top of her. Before he could stop to contemplate the night's events, he too had fallen asleep.  
  
***  
  
In the next room, Washu smiled to herself. She had heard the two quietly muffled voices in the hallway enter her daughter's room, and so far she had heard no one come out.  
  
'I'm so happy for you Ryouko.' She thought to herself. 'So happy.'  
  
***  
  
Ryouko squinted, the morning sunlight coming in through the windows. 'I've got to remember to pull those damn curtains closed at night.' She scolded herself. Rolling onto her back, she felt a weight across her chest. Looking to her right, she saw Tenchi's sleeping face.  
  
Her heart warmed as she suddenly remembered what had happened the night before. "It wasn't a dream after all.' She realized. Closing her eyes, she relished in the feel of their closeness despite the large size of the bed. 'Heaven. It really is like heaven.' She thought happily. Although she still found it amazing that Tenchi had chosen her, that he had the courage to tell her how he felt and that he was actually enjoying being so close to her. She realized that Tenchi really was different than the child she had watched grow up outside her cave, and different still from the boy she had met after he had freed her from her cave.  
  
Turning on her left side to face Tenchi, she sighed to herself, realizing he had slept outside the covers. 'Of course, there are still some things that he's not comfortable with yet.' She pondered their relationship, realizing that she and Tenchi had known each other ever since he was a child. Although it was only her astral form he could see, and she could not speak to him, the two had played with each other for years. On top of that, she had been living in his home for almost three years now. It was only natural that the two of them be physically close now that they were actually dating.  
  
Although she knew it wouldn't be easy, Ryouko decided, 'I won't push him into anything. I want him to be ready for whatever we do.' She snaked an arm out of the comforter and ran her fingers through Tenchi's long bangs.  
  
Tenchi slowly stirred, blinking his eyes twice. His first reflex at seeing Ryouko upon waking up was to yell and flee, but his memories of the night before overrode that instinct. As he looked at his girlfriend with her head on her pillow, her bangs brushed back from her forehead and her body buried in a sea of blankets, all he could do was smile and shut his eyes, lost in her gentle touch.  
  
Ryouko smiled to herself, pleased to see Tenchi so relaxed and happy. She leaned forward to give him a light kiss on the lips. "Good morning, my Tenchi." She purred softly.  
  
"I'd have to say I really like waking up like this." Tenchi coyly said, hugging Ryouko close to him and kissing her back deeply. He surprised Ryouko when his tongue entered her mouth. Letting him lead the way, she frenched him in return as they explored their deepened kiss.  
  
Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Tenchi and Ryouko froze as Sasami's cheerful voice called out, "Ryouko, wake up! I've personally cooked breakfast this morning, and I'd like everyone to eat together, so come downstairs soon, okay?"  
  
Ryouko pulled her lips from Tenchi's. "Okay Sasami, we…uh…I'll be right down!" She exclaimed.  
  
They laid there frozen, still staring at each other until they heard Sasami knock on the next door as she began to wake up the others. Ryouko began to chuckle and soon the couple was laughing together at the interruption.  
  
Ryouko got out of bed and stretched, relishing in the feel of Tenchi admiring her body. "Shall we get ready for breakfast?" She suggested.  
  
Reluctant to leave the warmth of the bed, Tenchi rolled off, his clothes he had worn the night before a wrinkled mess. "Guess I'll head back to my room to change." He said sheepishly as he headed for the door.  
  
Turning the knob, he looked back at Ryouko. "I love you." He said.  
  
Ryouko smiled warmly at him. "I love you too. Now go get ready!"  
  
Opening the door and stepping into the hallway, Tenchi froze as Mihoshi suddenly staggered out of Kiyone's room. Eyes half shut, she walked across the hall and walked into the door to her room before stepping back and opening it first before going in.  
  
'Guess she didn't see me.' Tenchi thought to himself before returning to his room.  
  
***  
  
Downstairs in the ballroom, Sasami was bringing the last of the dishes out from the kitchen and setting them on the table. Washu, Ryo-ohki in toddler form, Mihoshi and Kiyone all sat around the table as Tenchi and Ryouko came in together.  
  
"Sasami, it smells so good in here! We haven't had your cooking in days!" Ryouko exclaimed.  
  
She blushed slightly. "I missed cooking for everyone, and I really had to argue with the kitchen staff to let me cook for us, so you all better eat up!"  
  
"Where is your sister, Sasami?" Kiyone asked.  
  
Tenchi and Ryouko shared a look as Sasami explained. "Oh, she said she wasn't feeling well this morning, and she'd be a little late. By the way, did everyone have a good time last night?"   
  
"The Miho-Kiyo team got high scores in all the karaoke bars last night!" Mihoshi replied.  
  
Kiyone nodded, for once not snapping at Mihoshi. ""We really did put on a couple of good shows, you guys should have been there."  
  
Mihoshi giggled innocently. "Tenchi and Ryouko must have had a good time last night too, I saw you come out of Ryouko's room this morning in the clothes you wore out last night, Tenchi."  
  
'Leave it to Mihoshi to make such an observation.' Tenchi mused as he began to stammer and Ryouko turned red.  
  
"That's right Mihoshi." Washu said, nodding. "I heard them go into Ryouko's room last night and no one left until this morning."  
  
Sasami gasped. "That must mean that…"  
  
"It just means that I fell asleep in Ryouko's room." Tenchi interrupted, his face bright red. He could feel Ryouko's confusion and fears at his statement, but he wasn't done yet. He took hold of Ryouko's hand. "I um...want you all to know that Ryouko and I are now dating." He said, somewhat sheepishly.  
  
"Tenchi and Ryouko are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Sasami exclaimed.  
  
Just then, Aeka stepped into the room. "Sorry to keep you all waiting." She said regally, the smallest of smiles on her face as she struggled to appear strong.  
  
Truth be told, Aeka did not want to come to breakfast at all. She had forced herself to, reasoning that she would have to deal with the situation eventually, and she did not want Tenchi or Ryouko to worry about her. Never once did she make eye contact with the couple as she forced herself to take her usual spot beside Tenchi.  
  
"Aeka-onechan, did you know that Tenchi and Ryouko are dating now? Sasami cheerfully asked. "I always knew they'd make the perfect couple!"  
  
Tenchi and Ryouko sweatdropped, not knowing how Aeka would take her sister's words. They could sense her sadness, feel her frustration, but the words had already been said and there was nothing they could do.  
  
"Yes, Sasami, I…I already knew." Aeka said quietly.  
  
It was then that Aeka realized that she really hadn't stood a chance. That if Sasami could feel that Tenchi and Ryouko were meant to be together, perhaps it was part of Tsunami's greater plan. 'Perhaps. Perhaps this was meant to be.' She pondered.  
  
Washu looked at her blushing daughter and her new boyfriend, feeling happy and proud. Deciding not to give them any more trouble, she exclaimed, "Let's eat, everyone!"  
  
***  
  
Tenchi strolled through the shopping areas, looking for a particular store. Tonight, everyone had decided to go out together. Apparently there was a festival tonight, in celebration of a summer solstice, similar to the Bon Odori Festivals held during the summer in Japan. Umano had surprised Tenchi with its similarity to his planet, and more precisely his country. It gave him a feel of how much influence Empress Funaho had over the Jurian empire.  
  
Getting the chance to leave the hotel without Ryouko tagging along had been less difficult than he had feared. She was still feeling a bit exhausted, and he had urged her to take a nap for this very purpose of going out without her.   
  
  
  
Finally recognizing what he was looking for, he entered the store where Ryouko had bought his vest. He looked around, finding the jewelry counter that Ryouko had taken interest in. Looking at all the choices before him, he tried to pick out what had caught Ryouko's eye. There were so many choices that lay before him. Thick gold bracelets inlaid with precious stones. 'Thats not her style.' Tenchi guessed. 'I can't see her wearing gold.' Huge silver and gold rings with monumental rocks set into them. 'Too big, too loud. Ryouko can be pretty flashy, but thats not her style either.' He reasoned.   
  
Eventually, Tenchi found the piece that he figured suited Ryouko best. It was different from all the other pieces in the collection. It wasn't too flashy, nor too simple. It was a platinum necklace that had small chips of diamonds that shone like the stars in the night's sky. 'That has to be it.' He realized as he asked an attendant to get it for him.  
  
Tenchi ran all the way back to the hotel, a broad smile on his face as he tried to imagine the best way to give Ryouko her first present later that night.  
  
***  
  
The transport vehicle cruised along the road carrying the Princesses and their company to the city park for the festival. Similar to Japan, most people wore yukata to the festival, long, airy robes with wide, short sleeves. Sasami had chosen a light green color yukata with a design of white rabbits and Aeka had chosen one with a light blue shade and a decor of white fans. Kiyone and Mihoshi's yukatas had a similar design of checks in tan and blue, respectively. Washu had chosen a dark green yukata with white cranes and Ryo-ohki in toddler form wore a yellow yukata with a carrot design. Ryouko wore a lavender yukata with a decor of white fireflies and Tenchi's yukata was dark blue with a white bamboo leaf design.  
  
Finally arriving at their destination, Tenchi hopped out of the vehicle and helped everyone out as the long robes made if difficult to step down in. Aeka blushed slightly as Tenchi held her hand. Ryouko looked on wearily. Although she could understand why, the three of them still had not talked since the day before. Ryouko was glad that Aeka was taking things as well as she was. 'Tenchi was right, she really is strong.' She realized. She hoped that they could do something to lighten Aeka's mood.   
  
Everyone looked around them at the long row of stalls that lined the road and the large number of rides that were placed around the park. There were the usual game and food booths set up in the long aisle, and there were rides and attractions like a carousel, a ferris wheel, bumper cars and a haunted house. Sasami gasped as she looked at all the things there were to do.   
  
Tenchi looked at each of the girls as they examined their surroundings. 'So many things are different, and yet, they are still the same.' He inwardly mused. It had been only less than a day since he had confessed his love to Ryouko and they became a couple. He had worried about the impact he would cause to the rest of his friends that were really family, but as far as he could tell, they were all treating the situation as if it were normal, or even expected.  
  
He glanced at Aeka, the one exception. Although he knew she was trying to be strong, he could feel that she was still deeply hurt, and his heart was sad for her. Tenchi hoped that he and the rest of his and Aeka's shared family would be able to ease her through her hard times.  
  
  
  
"Lets go catch goldfish!" Sasami suddenly exclaimed, pulling Washu and Ryo-ohki with her into a stall down the aisle.  
  
"Ohhh, Kiyone look, a karaoke booth, let's go over there!" Mihoshi said dreamily as she tugged on Kiyone's sleeve, dragging her in the other direction.  
  
Tenchi, Ryouko and Aeka stood in the middle of the walkway, other festival goers walking around them. No one knew what to say, what to do. The air was awkward. Aeka wanted to just run away, the pain was great and she felt like the proverbial third wheel. Tenchi and Ryouko were unsure of how to act, and no one wanted to make the first move. Looking around at all the options, Ryouko finally got an idea.   
  
"Come on, Princess, let's hit the arcade!" She exclaimed, grabbing Aeka by her yukata and pulling her off towards the large stall that was set up as an arcade. Tenchi walked behind them, unsure of where things were leading, and praying that wherever it led, things went well.   
  
***  
  
"You are going down, Ryouko!" Aeka exclaimed, a wicked expression on her face.  
  
"Oh yeah? Take that, princess, and that!" Ryouko retorted, her face scrunched in concentration.  
  
"Girls, please, take it easy!" Tenchi raised his voice to be heard over them and the furious tapping sounds as Ryouko and Aeka battled each other at a fighting game in the arcade.   
  
Ryouko slammed a combination of buttons and spun the joystick, her legs spread apart underneath her as she hunkered her body down at the machine as if she could dodge and weave the attacks delt by Aeka's character herself. The machine suddenly uttered a loud noise, and a bright sign began flashing that said, "Winner!" that was displayed over Aeka's side of the machine.  
  
"That was so unfair Aeka. You chose the cheesiest character!" Ryouko whined.  
  
"Ha! It is all about skill Ryouko, and I won that match fair and square." Aeka stated, crossing her arms over his chest.  
  
Ryouko stuck her tongue out at Aeka and reached a finger to her eye, showing the skin under her eyeball. "Cheese!" She stated.  
  
"Fine then! One more match!" Aeka persisted, throwing her fist in the air.  
  
"Let's go!" Ryouko said, taking the challenge.  
  
"But Ryouko, this is your twelfth match and you still haven't won one yet!" Tenchi complained.   
  
Ryouko turned her head sharply to look at Tenchi out of slitted eyes. "What did you say?" She asked, menacingly.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Tenchi sheepishly said, scratching the back of his head as Aeka pumped more tokens into the machine.  
  
"Let's go, pirate!" She exclaimed as she and Ryouko laughed together.  
  
***  
  
After 17 matches, Tenchi had finally succeeded in pulling Ryouko and Aeka out of the arcade. Ryouko wore a defeated expression on her face, where Aeka had a look of triumph on her own. At first, Tenchi had been very worried for Aeka, but once she and Ryouko began to play, Aeka began to relax and warm up to interacting with Ryouko. The two seemed like they really did have a good time, even if Ryouko didn't win a single match.   
  
Spotting a large tent off to the side of the alleyway, Tenchi exclaimed, "How about bumper cars? I haven't done that since I was a kid!"  
  
"What are bumper cars, Lord Tenchi?" Aeka asked.  
  
"Well, they are little electric cars that you drive, and the object is to hit other people." Tenchi explained.  
  
"That sounds horrible!" Aeka insisted.  
  
"Well, you don't go very fast, see? Watch those people at it." Tenchi said as the three friends stood by the side of the tent, watching the people in the miniature cars hit each other and drive away, only to repeat the act again. "The cars are made out of rubber to protect you from a real impact."  
  
"You can run into anyone you want? Now this is my kinda game!" Ryouko said, a twinkle in her eye.   
  
"Ryouko, take it easy now." Tenchi scolded her, elbowing her in the side gently.   
  
Ryouko smiled mischievously and led them to the entrance. Not looking where she was going, she ran into a tall wall of pink hair. "Hey, watch where you're goin'!" She cried, rubbing her eyes.  
  
The woman before her turned around, standing as tall as Ryouko, she looked right into her eyes. "Excuse me?" She asked.  
  
"Washu!" Tenchi and Aeka exclaimed seeing the adult version of the scientist.  
  
"Mom!" Ryouko choked. "What are you doing...like that?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I can't exactly pick up any men looking like a twelve year old now can I, little Ryouko?" She asked, holding a hand to her chest dramatically, stepping to the side so Sasami could see too.   
  
"What?!" Ryouko asked, shocked. "You're trying to pick some guy up?!"   
  
Washu flashed the victory sign at her daughter and Tenchi and Aeka chuckled at Ryouko's reaction.  
  
"Hey, you're holding up the line, let's go get into our bumper cars!" A voice behind Aeka called out. Everyone turned to look, to see Mihoshi and Kiyone standing behind them. The whole gang was there to play together.  
  
Everyone ran to secure themselves a car. Fastening seatbelts, they all looked around to find each other. Even Ryo-ohki, still in her toddler form was behind her own wheel in a car near Sasami. Ryouko had her foot perched above the gas, ready to lay down her lead foot. The lights came on above them and one beep sounded. Then two. Then the third beep sounded and they were off!  
  
"What am I supposed to do again? Mihoshi asked as Kiyone's car suddenly jerked forward and rear-ended her. Mihoshi started crying.  
  
"You're supposed to run into each other!" Kiyone shouted, trying to explain.  
  
Ryouko's car jolted to life as it lurched forward toward Tenchi's. He dodged just in time and Ryouko slammed into the wall. About to back her car up, she suddenly saw Ryo-ohki careening straight at her and the next thing she knew, Ryo-ohki had jammed her into the corner. "Nice aim, Ryo-ohki!" Washu's mature adult voice yelled out, laughing.  
  
Suddenly, Aeka came from behind and slammed into the back of Washu, pushing her forward into Sasami, who giggled and whipped her car around, stepping on the gas to t-bone Aeka. Aeka was laughing so hard she could barely steer through the tears in her eyes as she floored the gas pedal and aimed straight for Tenchi, hitting the left side of his car. The next thing Tenchi knew, Ryouko had hit the right side of the car, and then Sasami came from the front and rammed her car into his.   
  
Washu floored her car and t-boned Aeka as Ryo-ohki came out of nowhere and hit Tenchi's car from behind. Kiyone saw the pile up and dove her car into the mess too, hitting Ryouko at an angle, pushing everyone to the left. They were all laughing too hard to concentrate, everyone stepping on their gas pedals at the same time, causing them only to scoot each other around while staying in the same position.   
  
Suddenly everyone looked up at the same time. A loud crying could be heard, and sure enough, there was Mihoshi, coming straight at them from the other end of the track, going at full speed. "Slow down Mihoshi!" Sasami cried out.  
  
"But I can't control this thing!" Mihoshi called out through her tears right before colliding with Ryo-ohki, pushing her out of the way, hitting Tenchi as his car got thrown sideways, running into Sasami as her car jolted backwards and the whole group got split up.  
  
"Everyone, get Mihoshi!" Washu called out. Spinning their cars to face Mihoshi, they all stepped on their gas pedals. Mihoshi cried out and pushed her pedal down too, picking her speed back up and dodging the other drivers in front of her.  
  
"I didn't mean it!" She cried, half laughing and half crying as her friends chased her around the track, slowly gaining on her. Mihoshi looked behind her and saw her six friends behind her, so close to her, they were almost on top of her. Suddenly, everyone closed in on her. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the impact when suddenly the power was cut off and all the cars came to an abrupt stop.  
  
"Time is up." Called the announcer.   
  
Mihoshi opened her eyes to see all of her friends around her, their cars inches away from hers, the drivers laughing, huge smiles on their faces. She smiled back at them, glad to see everyone so happy.  
  
***  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Ryouko asked.   
  
Tenchi, gazing at his girlfriend snuggled next to him, said, "Yes it is."  
  
"I was talking about the sunset, silly." Ryouko said, chuckling.  
  
After bumper cars, everyone had split up to go their separate ways again and Tenchi and Ryouko had gotten a chance to sneak off together. They sat next to each other in the car of the ferris wheel, it's leisurely pace spinning them slowly. They picked up altitude, rising up over the festival, the lights of the surrounding city far below their feet. The pinks and oranges of the setting sun had dipped below the horizon, bowing to the blues and purples of night. On the opposite end of the horizon, the dual moons of Umano began their slow trek through the night sky.  
  
"Can you believe our vacation is almost halfway over?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Ryouko shook her head. "I don't ever want it to end."  
  
Tenchi smiled, agreeing. "You know, we really ought to go horseback riding again before we leave."   
  
"Well, actually, I have a neat idea." Ryouko said. "Remember when we were at the stables, and they mentioned that you could take horses out and ride all day and spend the night in a cabin before riding back? I was kinda thinking that might be fun."  
  
Tenchi pondered the idea, wishing he had thought of it himself.  
  
"But if you don't-" Ryouko began.  
  
He hushed her by putting a finger to her lips. "It sounds great. Why don't we call the stables and make a reservation soon?"  
  
"Really Tenchi?" Ryouko asked.  
  
He nodded, smiling, aware that it was getting easier to fight his instinct to keep his distance from the once wild space pirate sitting next to him. 'How could I have ever been scared of her?' He asked himself.   
  
Suddenly remembering the gift he had gotten her, Tenchi reached a hand into his yukata and swallowed hard, trying to gather the nerve to present it to her. 'What am I getting all nervous for? It's just a piece of jewelry.' He told himself. 'I just hope she likes it!'  
  
"R…Ryouko?' He asked.  
  
Ryouko picked her head up from Tenchi's shoulder. "Yeah?"   
  
"I wanted to give this to you." He said, pulling the long box wrapped in light blue paper from his yukata and placing it in her hand.   
  
She looked at the box in her palm. "For me? What is it?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Open it and see." Tenchi said warmly as she delicately slid a fingernail under a piece of tape and pulled the paper off. He smiled. He could almost feel her anticipation as she opened the hinged box.  
  
Ryouko gasped as the moonlight glinted off the platinum chain and sent myriads of color reflecting from the diamond chips imbedded in the pendant. "Tenchi, it's…it's the same one that I was looking at!" She said breathlessly.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." He whispered softly, his heart warmed. It was as if he could feel her happiness spilling over into him. After she was done examining the necklace, Tenchi reached out and gently took it from her. "Let me help you put it on."   
  
She turned her head from him slightly and lifted her hair off her neck. Tenchi reached his hands around to rest the chain on her collarbone, brushing his fingers against the soft skin on her neck before securing the clasp behind her.  
  
"How does it look?" She asked sheepishly.  
  
"Perfect. It looks perfect." He answered, drawing her body into his for a heated kiss as the ferris wheel turned the lovers around and around in the night sky above the city lights. With half their vacation left, the lovers still had a lot left to do.  
  
***  
  
End chapter six 


	8. Chapter 7: Wings of Discovery

Legal Disclaimer:  
  
All "Tenchi Muyo" references are copyrighted by Pioneer and AIC. This is an amateur non-commercial story, which is not produced, approved of, or sponsored by the holders of the trademarks/copyrights from which this work is derived. The views expressed herein are solely those of the author.   
  
On Wings of Change: Part One  
  
Chapter Seven: Wings of Discovery   
  
"Aeka-oneechan, could you please grab me a towel?" Sasami's voice called to her sister from the poolside where she was splashing around with Washu, who was back in her child form, and Ryo-ohki in her toddler form.   
  
Aeka nodded and rose from her pool chair, turning to the cabana where the towels were held. Parting the doors to the cabana, she suddenly froze. In the back of the cabana, Tenchi and Ryouko were leaning against a mountain of towels, locked in a passionate embrace. Aeka's stomach plumeted at the scene. She backed up, and quietly shut the doors to the cabana, her eyes downcast.  
  
"Is there something wrong Aeka?" Sasami asked. Still waiting for her towel.   
  
Aeka was momentarily caught off guard. "No Sasami...this cabana is just out of towels. I will go to that one over there." She said, her voice hiding a tremmor of emotion.  
  
Aeka walked towards another cabana, attempting to dismiss the image from her mind. It had only been four days since Tenchi had confessed his love for Ryouko and the pain was still fresh. She had to admit that truly, she was happy for them. In her entire three years of knowing both Tenchi and Ryouko, neither one of them had ever seemed so happy. However, that did not make the situation any easier on her. She could not help but to still long to be the one that Tenchi had chosen. Aeka sighed as she opened the door the next cabana and pulled a towel off the shelf.  
  
Bringing the towel back to Sasami, the little girl picked herself up out of the pool and dryed herself off. "Hey, where did Tenchi and Ryouko go, are they okay?" She asked.  
  
"They are how should I say...indisposed at the moment. We shouldn't bother them." Aeka supplied, trying to fight down her blush.  
  
"I don't think anything could bother them. Watch this." Washu said from the pool as she spotted Mihoshi and Kiyone approaching them. Washu pointed towards the cabana and yelled, "Look Mihoshi, the main character from Space Police Police Man is inside that cabana!"  
  
"Really?" Mihoshi exclaimed, dropping her bag of tanning oils as she lunged for the door to the cabana, flinging it open. "Mister Space Police Police Man, are you in here?" She exclaimed loudly as she stepped in and examined the room.   
  
Walking out and shutting the door behind her, she said, "I think you're mistaken Little Washu, its just Tenchi and Ryouko making out in there."  
  
"Ewwww!" Sasami exclaimed as everyone face-faulted, save Washu who nodded smugly. "My mistake." She said casually.   
  
A few minutes later, Tenchi and Ryouko stepped out of the cabana and walked to the poolside to join their family, Ryouko stretching her hands obliviously to the sky. "Sorry we're late." She said in a casual lie. "We were a little busy."  
  
"Don't you mean getting busy?" Washu chided.  
  
Tenchi and Ryouko turned red from embarrassment. A vein popped in Aeka's brow as she picked a bottle of sun tan lotion and hurled it at Washu.  
  
"Kidding, kidding." Washu said sorely, rubbing her arm where the bottle had hit her. "Hey, aren't you two going on that overnight riding trip today?"   
  
Tenchi nodded. "We just wanted to let you all know we were leaving now."  
  
"I'm sure you two will have a great time. Can you give Devoto a carrot for me?" Sasami asked from the pool.  
  
"Sure will, kiddo." Ryouko said cheerfully.  
  
Washu lowered her voice so that only Tenchi and Ryouko could hear her. "You two be careful out there. We don't know if Masamitsu is likely to attack you again, Ryouko." Ryouko nodded, knowingly.   
  
"Don't worry. I'll be with her, Little Washu." Tenchi said warmly.  
  
Washu nodded. "I know. Thank you, Tenchi."  
  
"Come on you guys, you're making me sound like I'm defenseless!" Ryouko whined.  
  
Tenchi chuckled at his girlfriend and said, "Let's say our goodbyes and get going."   
  
* * *  
  
In the depths of space, against a backdrop of stars and black holes millions of light years away, an ethereal head hung in the blackness. "My lady, Aoyama Masamitsu of Umano approaches. I sense that he brings news." It's deep voice said.  
  
"And how long have you been poisoning his mind?" A female voice asked.   
  
"Longer than the time in which you require, my lady." Came the reply.  
  
"Excellent." The woman said.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ryouko, will you stop fooling around and help me tack up the horses?" Tenchi asked, as Ryouko hung her arms around his neck, planting soft wet kisses along his collarbone. Dressed in the same outfits they had previously worn for riding, the two were supposed to be getting their horses ready.  
  
"Pfft. Fine then." Ryouko replied, sticking her tongue out at Tenchi, who smiled at her before giving her a light slap on the rear as she walked out of the stall.   
  
Ryouko placed her hand where he she had been slapped, a shocked expression on her face. "I'll remember that!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Is that a threat, dear?" Tenchi asked as he tightened Cetero's girth.   
  
"A promise. It's a promise, my Tenchi." She replied, smiling, as she picked up a saddle and returned to Carinna's stall.  
  
After getting their horses tacked up by themselves, Nozomi and Kamui met Tenchi and Ryouko in the barn before they were to depart. Kamui carried two saddlebags full of their clothes, water and snacks draped over his shoulders and Nozomi held a rolled up paper under her arm.  
  
"Here is the map showing you the directions to the cabin we've prepared for you." Nozomi explained as the unrolled the paper, tracing the route with her finger. "It'll take a good four hours of riding to get there. Once you arrive, you'll find everything you need is already prepared."  
  
Kamui picked up where his wife left off, speaking to Tenchi and Ryouko as he secured a saddlebag to each horse's saddle. "The pasture and barn will be open, so when you arrive, just untack your horses and let them roam the pasture. The cabin is stocked with just about any kind of food you could want, enough for a couple of days worth should you decide to extend your stay."  
  
Nozomi winked at Tenchi and Ryouko and slyly asked, "So, you aren't going to tell me that you two aren't a thing now, right?"  
  
Tenchi scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Actually, we are now." Ryouko said, a smile on her face.  
  
"See, Kamui? I told you I know what I'm talking about. I know a good thing when I see it." Nozomi said, laying a light punch to her husband's shoulder.   
  
Kamui chuckled and nodded his head. "Well, you're all set. Be careful, call for help if you need it, and above all, have a good time, you two!"  
  
* * *  
  
Aoyama Masamitsu piloted his spaceship towards unspecified coordinates. He knew not what they were, as they had been downloaded to his ship and this attempt, just like the others before them to figure them out had proven fruitless. He merely sat back in his chair and waited for the inevitable, anxious to meet with the ancient being.   
  
Suddenly, the space around him shifted. He couldn't explain it, as there were no words to describe it, but Masamitsu suddenly found himself standing on a long pathway in the middle of space. Great oceans stretched on either side, creatures of mammoth proportions swimming in its depths. Coming to the end of the path, he simply stopped, as there was nothing he could do to call the being to him. So he waited.   
  
Soon, before his eyes, an enormous ethereal shape of an old bearded face with gray hair came to view in front of the stars before him. Masamitsu bowed to this being. "D3, I bring you news."   
  
The head cocked his eyebrow. "Continue."  
  
Masamitsu calmed the butterflies in his stomach before he spoke. "The attacks on the demon Ryouko have been unsuccessful. My men were thwarted on the first attempt. We would have had her, but a young man by the name of Masaki Tenchi, a visitor from a planet called Earth intercepted, he was wielding a Jurian Key. I then sent androids to fight this man to analyze his sword data. What I found from the tests was unbelievable. There is a ninety nine percent assurance that his Key is the Tenchi-ken, the sword of the Crown Prince of Jurai."  
  
D3 took in Masamitsu's explanation, a thoughtful look to his clouded eyes. "That does not explain why you have not brought the demon to our lady."  
  
The prince faltered, fear rising from his belly. "Because that man protects the demon and I...I do not have the strength to fight the sword of the Crown Prince of the Jurian Empire."  
  
The ethereal face of D3 faded away to nothingness and from the depths of space was replaced by an equally enormous vision of a beautiful woman. Her black pupils and blue eyes shone like the depths of a black hole. She had a design of a green leaf on either side of her cheek and two small, round circles were inset low upon her forehead. Locks of thick brown hair with orange accents framed her face and billowing strips of cloth surrounded her body. Masamitsu sensed her greatness and collapsed to one knee to bow in reverence.   
  
"Would you desire the power to defeat the demon?" The cool voice of the vision spoke, leaving Masamitsu speechless as he averted his gaze. "I am the Goddess Tokimi, and I can grant you the power you require to defeat that sword and bring the demon to me."  
  
"To...Tokimi-sama?" Masamitsu asked. His mind raced. As a Prince, he had been taught the ancient history of his planet, he had read the ancient scrolls, and he remembered the name of Tokimi. "The...the ancient Goddess of our planet?" He asked tentatively.  
  
Tokimi smirked. "That is, until the Jurian empire replaced me with a false Goddess."   
  
Masamitsu faltered, looking for the words. "Allow me to right my planet's wrongs, allow me to serve you, Lady Tokimi. Allow me to bring you the demon."  
  
"Go. Bring her to me." She said smugly. "You shall be granted the power which you require."  
  
* * *  
  
The strong afternoon sun beat down on the horseback travelers as they followed the path that lay at the base of the mountains. Trees lined one side of the path, but afforded them no shade. Crickets and other insects buzzed loudly in the tall grasses that stretched on as far as the eye could see.  
  
"My butt hurts." Ryouko whined, shifting in her saddle as she unbuttoned another button on her blouse to try to cool off.   
  
Tenchi groaned. "Mine too. Well, we have been out for more than three hours, so I guess it's to be expected."  
  
"Three hours?" Ryouko sighed, patting the broad shoulder of Carinna as she took in the views of the mountains before her "These mountains look a lot like the ones around your house."  
  
"You're right." Tenchi agreed, taking in the splendor of his surroundings. He slowed Cetero down to wait for Carinna so they could walk side by side. "Do you miss being home, Ryouko?"  
  
Ryouko considered her words. 'Well, I do live there, but can I really call it my home?' Tenchi saw her inner struggle and wondered what she was thinking about.   
  
Finally, he realized what was bothering her. "It's your home too, Ryouko. It has been ever since you've started living there. It's everyone's home. Aeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Washu, and Ryo-ohki. With Dad and Grandpa, we make one big... weird family, right?" Ryouko nodded. "The only thing that's different now is that you and I are together, and no matter who comes or goes out of that house over time, we will always be together."   
  
Tenchi's commitment touched Ryouko and the expression on her face softened. "Yeah. As great of a time as we've had while we've been here, I miss being... home. Besides, with the exception of growing up with Washu, I've never really had a place to call home." She admitted, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "I wonder how Katsuhito is doing, and your dad."  
  
"I'm sure they're fine." Tenchi guessed. "I'll bet dad hasn't even come home from his apartment in Tokyo and Grandpa has been hard at work at the shrine the entire time."  
  
"Your dad is going to go crazy when he finds out we're dating, you know." Ryouko commented.  
  
Tenchi groaned again. "Don't remind me, huh? Hey, I apologize in advance for anything dad does, and, or says."  
  
Ryouko laughed. "Apology accepted."  
  
A comfortable silence ensued as their horses walked side by side. Ryouko reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a ripe round fruit and took a bite out of it before passing it to Tenchi for him to try. "So, Tenchi? Now that you've graduated from high school, what do you plan on doing, you know, when we get back?"   
  
Tenchi sighed and looked up to the sky. "I don't know, to tell you the truth. I still have time to apply to a college if I want to. My scores are decent enough. I know dad would like me to follow in his footsteps and Grandpa wants me to take over the shrine duties at some point. But really, I'm having so much fun being here with these horses, that I almost wish I didn't have to make that decision."  
  
Ryouko nodded, thoughtful. "You're happiest when you are outside. I think you like this kind of rugged lifestyle."  
  
Tenchi nodded. "I like this kind of work. I like the farming I've done, and this is similar in a way."  
  
"How do you feel...about going to college?" Ryouko asked.   
  
"Well, I don't know if I want to spend another four years in school, and I don't know what I would want to major in. But a degree would help me to earn more money." Tenchi replied. "What...what would you think if I wanted to go?" He asked.  
  
Ryouko pointed to herself, a quizzical expression on her face. "Yes you." Tenchi confirmed. "You need to be a part of my decision making process too, you know."  
  
Ryouko's first instinct was to tell Tenchi not to go to college, to stay and play with her all day, but she suppressed it, thinking realistically. "Tenchi, you can do anything you want...so long as you can take me with you." He nodded, but was still confused. Ryouko continued. "I think you just need to figure out what you want to do first, Tenchi."  
  
"Well, I like being at home to work in the fields and to perform my shrine duties, but I also like the idea of going to college to learn architecture." Tenchi replied, and then chuckled. "That's everything. Guess that doesn't help, huh?"  
  
Ryouko's face lit up as she got an idea. "Are there colleges near Okayama?"   
  
"Yeah, a couple." Tenchi replied.  
  
"Why don't you do it all then?" Ryouko asked excitedly. "You could stay at home and still keep your shrine duties and your work in the fields. Meanwhile you can go to college part time to learn architecture."  
  
Tenchi's expression brightened. "Ryouko, you're right! I never really thought about that!"  
  
Ryouko smiled as Tenchi continued considering the possibilities of her idea. She was happy that she could help Tenchi reach a conclusion, and happier yet that he had looked to her for input, and included her in his decision. 'I don't know where our future will take us, but as long as we're together, I know it won't matter.'  
  
"Hey, is that the cabin over there?" Ryouko asked, standing up in her stirrups to get a better view.   
  
Tenchi double checked the map. "Seems to be." He said as they looked at the place from a distance. Tucked between the edge of the grassy plain and the base of the forested mountain lay a small barn with a large overhang. Surrounding the barn was a small pasture with plenty of grass. Tucked under a stand of trees was their cabin, a small but quaint wooden house that looked like a cross between a log cabin and a Jurian home.  
  
"Race you there, Tenchi." Ryouko challenged him.   
  
"Ryouko! What's that over there?!" Tenchi suddenly asked, a shocked expression on his face as he pointed to the right.  
  
"Huh?" Ryouko asked, looking to her right. "What is it? I don't see anything."   
  
'Wait a second...' She thought to herself, but before she could turn around, Tenchi had already taken off on Cetero. Ryouko tightened her reins and squeezed Carinna, asking her for all she had to catch up with Cetero.   
  
Carinna closed the gap in a matter of seconds and the two horses ran neck to neck in the open field. "That wasn't fair!" Ryouko yelled through the wind at Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi laughed heartily. "That's the second time you've fallen for that!" He said, mockingly, his ponytail whipping behind him.   
  
A pouty expression graced Ryouko's face and with new determination, she gently asked her horse for a little more as Carinna pulled out in front of her rival. The view of the cabin and the little barn began to get larger as they closed in on it. The goal was centered in Tenchi and Ryouko's sights in the crosshairs between the ears of their horses.  
  
Feeling his rider's determination, Cetero made another effort to regain the lead, his legs pounding the earth below him, propelling his sprinting body even faster as he nosed out in front of Carinna. Tenchi smiled. The gate to the barn was only thirty feet away at most. 'I'm going to win this one!' He thought to himself.  
  
Realizing that Tenchi was going to reach the fence that surrounded the barn first, Ryouko formed a new strategy. 'I can still win this.' She realized as she focused on the fence and reined Carinna in to slow her down and steady her pace.  
  
Tenchi made it to the fence, Cetero sliding to a stop gracefully. "I win!" Tenchi shouted, turning to watch Ryouko and Carinna approach, still at a gallop. 'She's not slowing down!' He realized. "Ryouko! What are you doing!?" He exclaimed.  
  
Ryouko stood up in her stirrups and thrust her fingers into Carinna's mane, urging her horse on with the motion of her arms as they neared the fence. Carinna propelled herself forward with her front legs one last time before springing forward and up with her hind legs. Ryouko held her breath and felt the familiar feel of flying as Carinna jumped clear over the fence. The split seconds that she was suspended in air felt like eternity as she had the time to notice the sun and a flock of birds in the sky before Carinna's front hooves connected with the ground on the other side, her rear legs following immediately after. Carinna slowed herself to a canter and Ryouko turned her around, looking at Cetero and Tenchi on the other side of the fence. Her face shone with a bright smile and the sun glinted off the platinum and diamond chips of the necklace Tenchi had given her.  
  
"Looks like I won." Ryouko said breathlessly, winded from the experience.   
  
Tenchi looked at her, speechless. The sight of the majestic horse leaping over the fence had awed him. Then, realizing his defeat he said, "That wasn't fair!"  
  
Ryouko stuck her tongue at him. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" She said before chuckling at him, Tenchi joining in.   
  
Ryouko patted Carinna heartily on the side, thanking her for the ride. Swinging her legs over the saddle and sliding down her horse's side, she dismounted, her legs stiff and sore from the four hour ride. She reached into her pocket and handed Carinna a treat before going to the gate to open it for Tenchi and his horse.   
  
* * *  
  
Propped up on the pillows of her headboard, Washu wore a perplexed expression as she typed at her holotop computer that floated before her. She was again analyzing the data from Ryouko's bracelet.  
  
'This bracelet,' She thought to herself as she picked up a cup of hot tea hovering next to her holotop, 'there is something odd about it, something my computer can't decipher, but what is it? It's obvious that the materials that were used to make it are not of this planet, but...the discomforting fact is that it's not from anywhere that I have information for at all!'  
  
"Arrrgh!" Washu exclaimed, passing though her holotop as she rose from the bed, aggravated at herself. 'I need more information.' Washu realized. 'Perhaps Kiyone can help me out with this.'  
  
Spinning her holotop to face her, she furiously tapped a series of keys, and suddenly, a disoriented Kiyone dropped out of a sub-space pocket right above the bed. Falling onto the mattress and landing on her rear, Kiyone held a microphone in one hand and a can of beer in the other. A slight blush covered her cheeks.  
  
"Little Washu!...is there um, something I can do for you?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, there is." Washu answered.  
  
Seeing her holotop hovering above the bed, Kiyone inquired, "Are you still doing research on that bracelet?"  
  
Washu faltered, not liking to have all the answers. "Yeah, I don't have any information about it at all."  
  
"What about the Yagami's databanks? We can access the Galaxy Police's records to see if there is anything similar in the composition of the materials." Kiyone suggested.  
  
"That's what I wanted to ask you. Let's patch into the Yagami now." Washu said as she typed combinations of buttons while reading her screen. She inputted the data she had collected on the bracelet and ran it through Yagami's database of records. Kiyone and Washu watched the screen until the answer came back.   
  
[Zero similar matches.] The screen read.  
  
"Nothing there." Kiyone said. "Now use the Yagami to get through to the Galaxy Police databanks."   
  
Washu speedily continued typing, the content on the screens changing as fast as the blink of an eye as she raced to her destination. Inputting her data into the main databank, she waited tensely for the results.  
  
[Zero similar matches.] The screen repeated.  
  
"Aargh!" Washu exclaimed again, pounding her fist into a pillow.   
  
"Little Washu, you aren't worried are you?" Kiyone asked. She held her chin in her hand, her brow knit in concentration. "You don't think that there are secret intentions behind the Prince asking Ryouko to relieve her powers, do you?"   
  
Washu sighed. She didn't want to go against her daughter's wishes, but she needed to talk to someone, and she knew that Kiyone was the best person around. "I know so."  
  
"What do you mean, little Washu?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"That twice, Ryouko has been attacked while wearing this bracelet." Replied Washu.  
  
A worried expression settled onto Kiyone's face. "Why didn't you tell the rest of us about this?"   
  
Washu held her hand up for Kiyone to calm down. "At Ryouko's request, the only others who know about it are myself and Tenchi. She doesn't want anyone to worry about it. Ryouko... she's trying to set things right with the people of Jurai, and she doesn't want to cause a stir while she's here, so she refuses to report it."  
  
Kiyone relaxed, but wore a bothered expression. "I don't think that's a wise idea."  
  
Washu shrugged and turned back to her holotop. "Thanks for the access to the databanks, Kiyone. I'll send you back to Mihoshi now, she must be going crazy trying to find you."   
  
"But Little-" Kiyone began before Washu sent her back to where she came from in the same fashion that she arrived.  
  
Washu picked up her teacup, still hovering in the air next to her holotop. 'How can there be no recorded samples of the materials in the bracelet at all? And yet somehow...somehow I feel like I should know them already.'  
  
* * *   
  
After untacking their horses, Tenchi and Ryouko went to their cabin, eager to see what it looked like. The exterior was made entirely of wood, it was small and had a porch with rocking chairs in the front. The interior was warm and quaint, with only a main living room, a small kitchen, and a bedroom and bathroom. The decorations were simple and rugged, the furniture was made of wood and cloth and there was a fireplace in the bedroom.  
  
The fading sunlight of evening bathed the living room in soft hues of orange and yellow. A slight breeze batted the curtains around the window frames. Ryouko simply relaxed as they took a break after having prepared and eaten a light dinner of a meat that tasted oddly like chicken. Needless to say, Tenchi had done most of the cooking. Ryouko stared up at the wooden ceiling above her. Nestled into the living room couch with her head on Tenchi's lap while he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I'd have to say that your hair doesn't look like it would be as silky and soft as it feels." Tenchi kidded with her.  
  
Ryouko chucked and shut her eyes, purring at Tenchi's touch. "It is deceiving, isn't it? It kind of has a mind of it's own." Tenchi continued to play with her cyan locks as a comfortable silence settled between the two.  
  
"It's hard to believe that we're here." Ryouko said quietly.  
  
"In the cabin?" Tenchi asked densely.  
  
"No, silly. I mean together, after all the things we've been through." Ryouko explained.   
  
Tenchi nodded and leaned down, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I wouldn't trade any of it. For anything."  
  
"Me neither." Ryouko agreed, reaching for his free hand with one of her own and lacing their fingers together. Tenchi marveled at Ryouko' small but powerful hands as her slim fingers intertwined themselves in his own large clumsy ones. Ryouko sat up, still leaning against Tenchi as she examined his hands in her lap. Spotting a long, white scar on the outside of his hand she said, "I remember when you got this scar."  
  
"You do?" Tenchi asked as he looked down at their hands. "I think I was three or four years old when I got it."  
  
A shadow of a smile crossed Ryouko's lips. "You were playing at the creek near the cave and you slipped on a loose rock, fell into the creek, and caught your hand on a broken bottle."  
  
A look of realization crossed Tenchi's face as he remembered. "That's right, I remember that now. I was so scared because mother told me not to get dirty, and there I was, soaked and bleeding. So I cried and cried, and...you were there all the time, weren't you?"  
  
Ryouko nodded, almost sheepishly. "I was always there watching over you, Tenchi. When you were that young, you could see my astral form. We used to play games together, and I used to console you when you were troubled, even though we couldn't even touch or talk to each other."  
  
"How...how could I have forgotten?" Tenchi asked, a hurt expression on his face as the memories began returning to him.  
  
"It's not your fault Tenchi." Ryouko said softly. "You could see me when you were a child because I was nothing but an apparition, and only young children can ever really see into that dimension. When you started school and moved to Tokyo, I only saw you when you would come back to visit Katsuhito and by then, you couldn't see me anymore."  
  
Tenchi held Ryouko tight to him, his face buried in her shoulder as the nighttime sounds of frogs and crickets were carried by a breeze through the open window. "I'm so sorry, Ryouko." He whispered.  
  
She smiled sweetly. "Tenchi, don't be. I think that everything happened for a reason. And after all, we're together now, aren't we?"  
  
Tenchi's mood lightened and he nodded in agreement. "Do you remember all those games we used to play?" He asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Hide and seek, tag, and my favorite, cops and robbers!" Ryouko exclaimed.  
  
Tenchi cocked an eyebrow. "That would be your favorite, wouldn't it? And it didn't have to be just cops or robbers, anything would do. Galaxy Police and Pirates, you were fond of that one too."  
  
"Ne, Tenchi, why don't we play a game now?" Ryouko suggested, turning around to look him in the eye.   
  
Tenchi began, "Sure, what do you want to p-"   
  
"You're it!" Ryouko exclaimed as the slapped his forehead and pushed herself off the couch, running to the other side of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Things were never as they seemed in the unidentifiable coordinates of space that celestial beings occupied. D3's head floated among the stars, his consciousness imagining the possibilities. He had wanted to ask the Lady Tokimi of her plans, but feared overstepping his boundaries.  
  
"I can sense you are confused." Tokimi said.  
  
D3 swallowed hard, and decided to ask. "My lady?" He was acutely aware of her gaze as she looked down on him with condescending, yet inquisitive eyes. "May I ask why you are after Washu's creation?"  
  
The woman's eyes took on a far away look. "To get to my sister, of course. Without her demon child that she cares so for so dearly, she will have nothing left to tie her to that dimension. Using her creation as a ransom, she might be more...willing to throw away that joke of a mortal life and reclaim her destined place as one of the Chousin."  
  
D3 had no response to her plan. He merely nodded as his mistress dismissed him.  
  
* * *  
  
"You can run, but you can't hide!" Ryouko called out as she chased Tenchi through the bedroom and back into the living room. It was her turn to be 'it' for the eleventh time. Jumping over the coffee table, she cornered Tenchi, who ducked at her first attempt to tag him. "That's not going to work." She laughed at him as she tagged him hard on the chest before running away, vaulting herself over the couch and ducking back into the bedroom, her baggy jeans brushing along the wooden floor.  
  
Tenchi followed her, out of breath between laughing and running all over the little house. Seeing her hiding between the door and the wall inside the bedroom, he stepped in quickly and opened the door, trapping her between the wall and blocking the only exit.  
  
Ryouko lunged to the right and Tenchi followed after her, grabbing for her with his hands. He pulled her back into him, holding his arms around her exposed midriff as she laughed loudly, trying to squirm out of his hold. "You're it!" He said into her ear between laughs.  
  
"Then I'm taking you down with me!" She insisted as she pushed off with her legs and the two of them fell onto the bed.   
  
They landed with a soft thud into the fluffy king sized bed, sinking into the thick comforter. Both out of breath, they lay there motionless, trying to slow their breathing. The evening breeze came in through the room's open windows, cooling off the sweat on their brows as they lay next to each other, panting.  
  
Eventually, Ryouko rolled to her side, propping herself up on her elbow to face Tenchi, flashing a wide smile at him. "Don't you wish you were a child again?" She asked.  
  
Tenchi turned to meet her, their bodies facing each other as he placed his hand on her hip. "No."  
  
"Why not?" Ryouko asked, bewildered.  
  
"Because children can't do this..." Tenchi said as grabbed a handful of her shirt and pulled her into him, initiating a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
Ryouko was momentarily caught off guard by Tenchi's assertiveness but soon surrendered and gave in to the passion. Slipping her tongue into his mouth, she angled her head, deepening their kiss as she purred into his mouth. She slid her hand along Tenchi's body, over his hip, along his rib cage, then over his strong, muscular shoulder. She cupped his face in her hand, her thumb sliding forward to caress the corner of his mouth as they kissed before sending her fingers to his hair, running her nails through his bangs.  
  
Tenchi moaned into her mouth and rolled onto his back, pulling Ryouko with him so that she was laying half on top of him and half on the bed, straddling one of his legs. Both hands on her waist, he slid them around to her back and traveled up her spine, pressing her body into his.   
  
Ryouko instinctively pressed her hips into Tenchi's. As he moaned again, she ended their kiss, tipped her head to the side and ran her tongue along his neck, pausing only to gently bite the tender flesh. Tenchi slid his hands around to run them up her rib cage, stopping below the swell of her chest briefly before turning his hands to cup each of Ryouko's breasts.  
  
As night fell in the valley before the mountains, the two moons of Umano broke the horizon, the twin orbs of gentle light washing a serene hue over the land. Crickets and frogs sang their praises to the stars as the young couple expressed themselves in a way that only lovers can.  
  
* * *  
  
Outside, in the darkness of the forest came the muted sound of a twig being broken. Then another, and yet another. A force was building itself in the darkness of the shadows, it's leader, Aoyama Masamitsu, grim and determined. Capturing the demon and bringing her back to the Goddess Tokimi was the only thing on his mind as he pushed his followers through the forest.   
  
* * *  
  
End Chapter Seven. 


	9. Chapter 8: Wings of the Dark Light Hawk

Legal Disclaimer:   
  
All "Tenchi Muyo" references are copyrighted by Pioneer and AIC. This is an amateur non-commercial story, which is not produced, approved of, or sponsored by the holders of the trademarks/copyrights from which this work is derived. The views expressed herein are solely those of the author.   
  
On Wings of Change: Part One   
  
Chapter Eight: Wings of the Dark Light Hawk   
  
Tenchi yawned, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he realized he had woken up in yet a different bed. Feeling Ryouko's body next to him, he suddenly remembered that they had spent the day before on horseback and then spent the night together in the cabin. Looking over at Ryouko, he smiled. She looked like an angel, the early morning sunlight filtered through the curtains washing soft light down upon her face. Her wild hair was slightly flat from being laid on, her bangs falling in every direction. He listened to her slow, even breaths and felt her heartbeat against his chest.   
  
Tightening his hold around his girlfriend, he thought about how soft and smooth her skin felt. He knit his brow. 'So soft and smooth…' A blush spread across his face as he realized they were naked, the events of the night before came crashing down on him.   
  
Just then, Ryouko began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and felt Tenchi's warmth. She wrapped her arms around his nude body and hugged him tightly. "Good morning, lover." She purred. "Last night was wonderful."  
  
Tenchi blushed and planted a kiss on her forehead. "It was." He agreed as they lay there in the comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's warmth.   
  
"You know, I should probably go outside and feed the horses." Ryouko said as she stretched her limbs.   
  
"Un. I'll go with you." Tenchi offered.   
  
"I can do it. Why don't you make us something for breakfast? Unless you want me to." She threatened.   
  
"I'll make us something." Tenchi chuckled, slipping out of bed to throw a pair of shorts and jeans on.  
  
Ryouko kissed him briefly before throwing on a pair of shorts and a shirt. The night before had been magical, wonderful, everything Tenchi could have dreamed it would be, and then some. He felt even closer to Ryouko now, and if it was even possible, he felt he loved her even more. "I love you." He said sincerely as she grabbed a pair of shoes.   
  
She grinned back at him. "I love you too." She said as she hopped twice to regain her balance as she slipped her finger between her ankle and the back of her shoe. "I'll be right back."  
  
***  
  
Ryouko put her hand to her mouth to cover a yawn as she walked towards the barn. Seeing her approach, Carinna and Cetero trotted over to the fence, nickering softly to her. Ryouko bent down and slid her body through the fence posts. Standing in front of the magnificent horses, she held her palm out to each, giving them treats. She petted each on the bridge of the nose before patting her rear, calling them to her as she walked to the barn.   
  
She went into the tack room and found the grain bucket. Taking two big scoops, she filled them up and went back outside, Carinna and Cetero following behind her like two puppies. She dropped the grain in two buckets before squeezing back through the fence again. She stood there, watching the two horses eat, admiring their beauty for a short while before turning around to walk back to the cabin.   
  
She sighed as she surveyed her surroundings, thinking about how wonderful the vacation had been so far. 'I almost can't believe it. All of my dreams have come true in just five days. He's so wonderful, so perfect. I'm so lucky.' She realized, still in awe that she had found such happiness.   
  
***  
  
Masamitsu stood tensely behind a large tree at the edge of the forest, fifteen of his men in hiding around him. All blended smoothly into their surroundings wearing robes of Jurian camouflage. He watched the space pirate Ryouko as she fed the horses the way a hawk would eye its prey. As she began her slow return to the cabin, he sensed her distraction, and using hand signals, placed his warriors into their positions. 'Perfect.' He realized.  
  
***  
  
Ryouko froze, torn out of her daydreaming as she realized that something wasn't right. The forest was quiet. She turned to look back at the horses, they had stopped eating and were looking into the trees. A shiver traveled up Ryouko's spine. 'I'm being hunted.' She realized.  
  
***  
  
The Prince of Umano realized that their cover had been blown. It was now or never. He raised his hand and gave the signal, his men suddenly bolting from their hiding places and storming the field.   
  
"Get her!" One man yelled as he closed the gap between himself and Ryouko, lunging for her. Ryouko let out a yell as two others leapt to tackle her. She sunk low to the ground and dodged before running backwards to bide herself time.  
  
'What am I going to do? These aren't those androids, I can't hurt them, but I don't want to get Tenchi involved either!'  
  
***  
  
Tenchi looked up from the pancakes on the stove, eyeing the one in front of him intently. He positioned the spatula underneath it, poised as he waited for the perfect time to flip it. His tongue sticking slightly out of the corner of his mouth, he quickly shoved the spatula underneath the wet pancake and flipped it, the wet side hitting the griddle with a sizzle. He smiled to himself. 'They don't call me the master of pancakes for nothing!'  
  
Suddenly, Tenchi looked up. He could have sworn he had heard a man's voice outside. His body turned cold. He rushed to the window, and his fears were confirmed.   
  
'Why did I let her go out by herself?' He asked himself frantically as he bolted into the bedroom, frantically searching through the pile of clothes on the floor by the bedside until he finally found the Tenchi-ken. He ran out the front door and sprinted outside, hoping against hope that he wasn't already too late.  
  
***  
  
Ryouko was doing her best to block the furious attacks that the men dealt her. She dodged and weaved as they came after her in groups of twos or threes. Back flipping, weaving and running were her only tactics. 'I can't keep this up, there's just too many of them!' She realized. One man scored a hit, slashing her across her left arm with a dagger blade. The wound was shallow, but stung sharply as the blood ran down her arm.  
  
Suddenly, two men clotheslined her, knocking her to the ground. Ryouko hit the earth with a thud, gasping as the air got knocked out of her lungs. The next thing she knew, two more men grabbed her by the shoulders, keeping her down on the ground and holding her in place by knifepoint as some of the others began to huddle around her, holding her still.  
  
Ryouko tried to look around the men that held her in place. She could sense Masamitsu close by, she realized he was waiting for his men to wear her out and capture her before he approached. As if on cue, the men parted before her as he approached.  
  
"Your time has come, Monster. As much as I would like to be the one to take your head and punish you for the crimes you have committed against my kin and my people, I can not. There is another who wants you more than I." He looked down at her with pitiless eyes. "Stand up." He demanded as his men roughly pulled Ryouko to her feet by her arms.   
  
Ryouko's eyes widened as she realized that she was being used as a pawn in a bigger plan. 'What's going on here?!' She frantically asked herself.  
  
Masamitsu sneered at his captive. "My lady wants you alive and intact, but she didn't say that you had to be delivered uninjured."   
  
Suddenly, Masamitsu pulled his elbow back and fast as lightening, punched Ryouko in the stomach. She exhaled sharply as the wind got knocked out of her again, and would have doubled over had the two men not held her upright.   
  
Ryouko fought a war with herself. Her mind screamed at her to fight back, to do something, but her heart still told her not to kill. Her brain also realized that without her powers, she had no chance in taking out all sixteen men and escaping with her life. 'Tenchi…' She thought longingly.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi hung in a tree above the group of men. When he had seen that they had already surrounded Ryouko, he had wanted to charge them head on and take them all down, but he knew that would have been a foolish move. He chose instead, to strategize and use stealth. He realized he might have a chance with the element of surprise, especially if he could take out the Prince, the men might forfeit the fight.  
  
Seeing Masamitsu sucker punch Ryouko and realizing that he intended to take Ryouko as a ransom to someone else was the last straw. Tenchi realized he couldn't wait anymore. His intense concentration and anger was as focused and sharp as a blade. He ignited Tenchi-ken and said a prayer.  
  
Tenchi suddenly let his body fall from the tree, his sword aimed at Masamitsu.   
  
A whisper resounded in Masamitsu's mind and suddenly he knew something was wrong, the hairs on his neck standing straight up. He spun, grabbing his Key and igniting its blade in mere fractions of a second as he positioned the blade over his head, suddenly connecting with the blade of another Key.  
  
***  
  
Washu dropped her fork suddenly, her breath caught in her throat. Something was wrong, very wrong. She summoned her holotop to find the source of her uneasiness. What she saw froze her very soul.  
  
The readouts on Washu's screen showed that a trans-dimensional portal had opened above the coordinates of the cabin where Tenchi and Ryouko were staying. 'But that's impossible…the only beings who can open such a portal are…'  
  
"Little Washu, is something the matter?" Aeka asked as Mihoshi and Kiyone looked on with curious expressions.  
  
Fearing the worst, Washu began furiously typing at her holotop. "Tenchi and Ryouko are being attacked, will you help me?" She begged everyone.   
  
Aeka, Mihoshi and Kiyone could see the fear in Washu's eyes. Despite the sudden surprise, everyone nodded grimly. Washu made her final completions on her holotop and everyone was transported away in a blink of an eye, leaving the space around the table empty.  
  
Sasami and toddler Ryo-ohki came back from the kitchen, each carrying a plate of food. Seeing no one there, Ryo-ohki asked, "Miya?" while looking quizzically at Sasami.  
  
Sasami had a far-off look in her eyes. "It's started, hasn't it, Tsunami?" She asked quietly.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi's eyes opened wide in disbelief as he locked swords with Masamitsu in mid air. As gravity pulled Tenchi's body down to the ground, their blades still locked, the two Princes glared at each other in a serious match to attempt to shake the other's will.   
  
"Tenchi." Ryouko said quietly. She hadn't wanted to get him involved in her fight. Even with the two of them, she wasn't sure they could defeat sixteen powers. Masamitsu's men had frozen in place, unsure of what to do in the situation. Her heart cried to her. 'It's one thing for this to happen to me, but I can't let Tenchi get hurt protecting me.'  
  
The Crown Prince of Jurai had to tilt his head upwards to look the Prince of Umano in the eye, as he stood a good two inches taller. "Let her go!" Tenchi growled at the man. He could feel the lesser power of Masamitsu's Key and was confident that it was no match for his own. The Prince of Umano however, refused to back down.  
  
Suddenly, the tense silence that covered the battlefield was broken when a sub-space portal opened, dropping The Princess of Jurai, two Galaxy Police Officers, and one Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe. The confidence of Masamitsu's men began to waver under the changing circumstances.  
  
"Hold your ground!" Masamitsu barked, still staring Tenchi in the eye.  
  
Seeing the Prince of Umano and Tenchi with crossed swords and Ryouko being held by what appeared to be men under his command, Aeka became enraged. "What is the meaning of this, Prince Aoyama?! As the Princess of Jurai, I command you to lower your blade and release Ryouko!"   
  
Masamitsu smirked, his brow beginning to sweat. He could feel his power beginning to slip, but chose to believe in the words of his lady. Suddenly, his body began to tingle. He wondered with a detached feeling what it could be. Before he could register it as a conscious thought, he heard himself say, "Jurai? The days of Jurai are numbered, Princess."  
  
Aeka's mouth hung open and then shut with an audible click. Never had she heard such words in her entire life. "Very well then, traitor." She said, her force field appearing around her body. "We will fight."  
  
"What are you waiting for? Attack!" Masamitsu yelled to his men.   
  
Ryouko watched as all the men save the two that held her at knifepoint rushed her friends and her mother. 'No…' Her heart cried. 'No…I can't let this happen. I must fight, no matter what the repercussion.'   
  
With a shattering scream, both Ryouko and Tenchi chose to gain the upper hands on their opponents. Tenchi spun Tsunami's ring on his finger, and in a burst of light, his clothes transformed to his primary battle suit of tan, white, and brown. The sudden insurgence of power that was granted to him was used to push Masamitsu away from him.   
  
Meanwhile, Ryouko grabbed the wrist of each of the two men who held their daggers to her throat and twisted sharply, breaking their bones. As the men doubled over in pain, Ryouko tore the daggers out of their hands and turned around quickly, slashing each man across the hamstring, rendering them useless.   
  
Looking around, Ryouko first made sure that Tenchi safe. They looked at each other briefly before realizing that Masamitsu's men were closing in on their friends. Kiyone dropped to one knee and fired a shot from her beam gun at the approaching force.  
  
Ryouko panicked. "Don't kill them!" She shouted to her friends. Kiyone faltered slightly. "Just incapacitate them!" Ryouko clarified. Understanding, both Mihoshi and Kiyone made adjustments to their guns, setting them to a lower strength setting before the partners took down one man each, bolts of solid energy passing through their shoulders.  
  
Suddenly, three men rushed Mihoshi. Aeka saw this and concentrated, channeling her energy through her tiara, and directed fierce bolts of electricity towards one of them. The bolts jumped high, arching in the air before targeting the man like a heat-seeking missile. He screamed in pain as he doubled over and fell to the ground before blacking out, giving Mihoshi the chance to pick off one of the other men as Kiyone blasted the other.   
  
Masamitsu gathered what energy he had left in his Key and launched a volley of tightly executed thrusts at Tenchi, who took the defensive and expertly blocked each swing effortlessly. The two had both received similar Jurian training, but it was clear who the better swordsman was as Tenchi turned the tables, launching an offensive counter attack that Masamitsu had to scramble to defend.  
  
Seven men lay broken and bruised on the battlefield but another eight men still challenged the women who stood in their way of capturing the demon. Washu was kneeling down on one knee with what looked to be a rocket launcher on her shoulder. Three men suddenly came charging at her and she squinted one eye and aimed at the man in the middle. She pulled the trigger to the massive weapon and a large rubber ball came flying out, hitting the first man in the center of the chest and knocking him back into the other two. The ball opened and released a chemical gas, causing them all to fall unconscious immediately.  
  
"Nice shot, Little Washu!" Aeka called out as she focused another energy bolt at a new target, hitting him in the back with perfect aim. The man went down in convulsions, his clothes smoking as he skidded across the dirt.  
  
"Aeka, watch out!" Ryouko yelled, launching her body in the air as she tackled one of Masamitsu's men who had tried to sneak up behind the Princess. Aeka watched in awe as Ryouko tumbled on the ground with him before pulling her fist back and hitting him across the temple with the hilt of one of the two daggers she held.  
  
Meanwhile, Mihoshi and Kiyone had taken down another two combatants that had begun to run towards Aeka and Ryouko, shooting them in the knees, causing them to collapse in a pool of blood.   
  
Finally, only two men were left, and they froze in their tracks, afraid to face the fates of their comrades. Both men suddenly turned tail and began to run towards the forest. Ryouko sprinted the short distance to Kiyone and Mihoshi, grabbed their guns from their hands and took careful aim before firing two shots, dropping both men like flies as they fell unconscious from the pain of the blasts.  
  
Finally safe from immediate danger, the girls stopped to catch their breath. Washu ran towards Ryouko, jumping over a beaten and bloody body. "Ryouko? Are you okay?" She asked, frantically looking over her daughter for injuries. She stopped to examine her bloodied arm  
  
"It's nothing." Ryouko shrugged it off, unconcerned for herself as she scanned the rest of her friends, checking them for injuries. She was relieved that they were all unhurt, but still felt guilty that they had fought for her sake. A loud grunt suddenly brought Ryouko back to reality.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryouko cried out, spinning around to see Tenchi sweating and gasping for air, but standing above Masamitsu, pointing the blade of the Tenchi-ken down at the Prince's fallen body. Masamitsu lay on his back, his Key held up in defense across his body, it's blade blinking in and out of existence. Masamitsu was bloodied, his robe in shreds from successful hits received by Tenchi's blade.  
  
Masamitsu glanced around him, taking in the sight of his fallen men. He could not tell if they were alive or dead. 'What have I gotten them in to?' he guiltily asked himself as his vision began to waiver. 'All of this for what?'  
  
Suddenly, a voice spoke to him, a whisper inside his head. "Are you ready for the power, Young Prince?" It asked him.  
  
The voice was unmistakable. The mere sound of Tokimi's voice sent shivers up Masamitsu's spine. He again looked at his fallen comrades, he looked at the Princess of the Empire in which he had sworn an allegiance to. He looked at the cyan haired woman who he had been hunting for so long.  
  
"Now is not the time for doubts!" Tokimi's voice echoed in his mind.   
  
The next thing Masamitsu experienced was blackness as his mind shut down completely.  
  
Tenchi's shoulders slumped as he saw Masamitsu fall unconscious. Waiting a few moments, he let his blade flicker out, sighing greatly. He turned to look at the girls. He had been able to steal glances at the battle they had waged during his own fight and saw that they had held up well. Looking over the field of fallen men, he was amazed at their capabilities.  
  
"Tenchi! I'm so glad you're okay!" Tenchi was knocked almost off his feet as Ryouko had glomped on to him, throwing her arms around him and crying into his chest.  
  
"Are you okay Ryouko?" Tenchi asked urgently, running his hands over her body to check for wounds. The others began to approach, giving the couple time to reunite as Tenchi held Ryouko close to him.   
  
Aeka had to fight herself not to look away from the couple. She looked at Washu and saw motherly pride shine in her eyes as she looked at her daughter. She looked at Kiyone and Mihoshi, the former gently supporting the later as she leaned against her partner, exhausted from the battle. She looked at her family, and thanked Tsunami for their safekeeping.  
  
***  
  
Sasami sat in a plush chair in her room, the same far away look still in her eyes. Ryo-ohki was curled up in her lap. "Tenchi, be strong." She whispered.  
  
***  
  
"Little Washu, what's going on?!" Tenchi barked, holding the Tenchi-ken before him again, shifting to stand in front of the girls.  
  
Suddenly, a dark light began to envelop Masamitsu's body. Washu's holotop popped into existence before her. Her face twisted into a shocked expression. "This isn't possible." She said flatly.  
  
"That light is pure energy pouring through a trans-dimensional portal. The energy readings are off the scale!" Washu said. "I've never seen anything li-"  
  
"Ryouko! Take the others and get away from here!" Tenchi demanded, cutting Washu off.   
  
Ryouko began to argue. "But Tenchi-"  
  
Masamitsu's body began to tremble. His muscles distorted in inhuman ways underneath his skin. The thick black light rippled and oozed, almost as if it was a solid. The light completely enveloped him, lifting him off the ground, his long back hair trailing in the dirt.  
  
Tenchi turned to face Ryouko, his expression deathly serious. "I said go!" He barked.   
  
The other girls looked on with confused expressions as Masamitsu's eyes began to flutter open. Ryouko gasped. They were a milky shade of blue, and his pupils held no reflection. She began to back away. Washu began to tug on her sleeve, pulling her to join the other girls near the edge of the forest.  
  
Tenchi looked into Masamitsu's cold eyes and realized that wasn't the only thing that had changed about his rival. He also had two strange prints on either cheek, as if there were two green leaves tattooed to his face. He also had two small, red round dots inset into his brow. The blackness surrounding Masamitsu's body receded, his former torn and bloody robes of Jurian camouflage replaced with that of the final Jurian battle suit in colors of black and crimson. Tenchi began to back up. 'Those robes…they are the ones that only one who can create Light Hawk Wings would wear!'  
  
Tenchi covered his eyes as a sudden blast of dark light erupted from Masamitsu's body. His body stopped hovering and hit the ground with a thud. He convulsed and began to cough. He slowly lifted his body up, and lurched into a standing position. He didn't say a single word.  
  
The Crown Prince of Jurai gripped the Tenchi-ken with sweaty palms as Masamitsu held his Key in front of him. It suddenly came to life, the blade was the same blue it had been, but then it changed, from bottom to top, to a black that was darker than the depths of space.   
  
Without warning, Masamitsu charged Tenchi, swinging his blade. Tenchi caught his blade and the two held them together, pitting their strengths. 'He…he's stronger than before!' Tenchi realized. 'Much stronger!'  
  
Tenchi pushed backwards and backpedaled as Masamitsu launched an offensive, swinging tight but wild thrusts at his opponent. Tenchi parried, but continued to get driven back by Masamitsu's sheer power. One of Masamitsu's wild swings clipped Tenchi's shoulder, slicing through the cloth of his battle suit and drawing a thin line of blood that rushed down his arm.  
  
Tenchi sunk low to the ground, swinging at his opponent's legs. Masamitsu jumped high as the blade of the Tenchi-ken passed underneath him, and swung downwards at Tenchi's head. Tenchi pushed off his feet and did a summersault, rolling away as Masamitsu landed, swinging into the empty space that he had occupied.   
  
Tenchi jumped up and swung to meet Masamitsu's blade. Gathering his strength, he released an offensive attack on his opponent, a series of tight and controlled swings at Masamitsu's midsection that set him on the defensive, backing up against Tenchi's advance. Tenchi scored a hit along Masamitsu's right thigh. His suit ripped, and he began to bleed. He did a back flip and launched himself away from Tenchi, landing shakily as he favored his right leg.  
  
'Did I injure him?' Tenchi asked himself, his heartbeat pounding in his ears, the warm trickle of blood snaked its way down his arm. He began to advance towards Masamitsu, holding his blade in front of him.  
  
Masamitsu smirked and Tenchi's blood ran cold. The prince of Umano slid his arms in front of him and held his blade in the center of his body. His Key began to float and he positioned each hand on either side of it. He shut his eyes and channeled his energy and suddenly his key transformed into solid black matter, a sphere of darkness between his palms. Tenchi realized that he couldn't wait any longer, he launched his body at Masamitsu, jumping high into the air, his sword before him aimed at Masamitsu.  
  
Three black propellers, manifestations of pure energy, appeared before Masamitsu as Tenchi's blade collided with the force field.   
  
"The Wings of the Light Hawk." Ryouko said breathlessly.   
  
"Dark Light Hawk Wings." Washu whispered as the other girls watched, gripped with fear.  
  
"Tenchi! You need to summon your Light Hawk Wings!" Ryouko and Aeka shouted to him in unison.  
  
Tenchi understood what he needed to do. Like Masamitsu before him, he swung his hands before him, his Key hovering between his palms as he closed his eyes to prepare for the transformation into his final battle suit.   
  
Masamitsu didn't wait for him to complete his transformation. He sent a projectile, a dark sphere of energy that came hurtling towards him.   
  
"Tenchi!" The girls yelled as Ryouko pounded her fists on Washu's force field.   
  
Tenchi's body got knocked backwards by the force of Masamitsu's blow. He opened his eyes to see that his own Light Hawk Wings had activated in time and caught the projectile. He looked down to see that he was already wearing the royal pastel colors of his final battle suit, the strips of cloth around the shoulders billowing gently. Tenchi took one of the three Light Hawk Wings and ran his hand across it, turning it into a sword.   
  
Masamitsu released two more spheres of energy at the same time. Tenchi used the two remaining propellers and the Light Hawk Sword to deflect them, sending them back at Masamitsu, who had to jump to dodge them.   
  
The Prince of Umano snarled, enraged. He then did something that shocked Tenchi. He channeled his energy and merged his three Dark Light Hawk Wings into one massive blade. The blackness becoming so dark that it had it's own white outline. Tenchi froze, unsure of what to do, crouched low in a defensive stance.   
  
Suddenly, Masamitsu charged, his one Dark Wing held to his side, Tenchi raised his arm to defend, but Masamitsu plowed through Tenchi, cutting through the force field his Light Hawk Wings provided and slicing him across the chest. Masamitsu stumbled and fell to the ground, exhausted.  
  
The girls looked on in horror. "Tenchi!" They all screamed in unison.  
  
Tenchi blinked and fell to his knees, his hands reaching to his chest wound. His final battle suit faded back to his primary suit and then that last defense faded away also, leaving him in only his jeans. He pulled away his bloody hand and collapsed to the ground on his back.  
  
Ryouko choked on a sob. Aeka turned her head from the grisly scene, her hand placed over her mouth. Washu's mouth hung open, her eyes unblinking. Mihoshi quietly cried into Kiyone's shoulder as her partner hugged her close.  
  
Ryouko was devastated. "Tenchi!" She cried at the top of her lungs as she suddenly walked outside of Washu's force field.   
  
"How…did she get out?" Washu quietly asked.  
  
Ryouko stumbled to her knees before her fallen lover. "Tenchi…Tenchi…Tenchi…" She repeated over and over, tears rolling down her cheeks.   
  
Tenchi breathed heavily, the wound in his chest heaving, bubbling. "Ryouko…I'm sorry." He whispered. He shut his eyes, and then he stopped breathing.  
  
Ryouko looked up to the sky and screamed a scream that echoed through the heavens before her consciousness was torn out of her body and taken away. 


	10. Chapter 9: Wings of the Beginning's End

Legal Disclaimer:  
  
All "Tenchi Muyo" references are copyrighted by Pioneer and AIC. This is an amateur non-commercial story, which is not produced, approved of, or sponsored by the holders of the trademarks/copyrights from which this work is derived. The views expressed herein are solely those of the author.   
  
On Wings of Change: Part One  
  
Chapter 9: Wings of the Beginning's End  
  
  
  
Sasami shot straight up, her hands wrapped tight around the arms of the chair, her knuckles turning white. Through Tsunami's thoughts she could see Tenchi's defeat on the battlefield. The sight of Ryouko's devastation churned her stomach. "Tsunami, can't we do anything?!" Sasami cried to herself, a tear slipping down her cheek, landing in her lap.  
  
She could feel the Goddess's emotions stirring inside of her. "I'm sorry Sasami, but there is nothing we can do."  
  
"But we need to help them!" Sasami protested.  
  
"Please trust me Sasami, they do not need our help. I believe that Tenchi and Ryouko possess a power to rival even our own." Tsunami whispered.  
  
***  
  
Sweat rolled down the brow of the young boy as he ran through the field, the tops of the grasses standing as tall as his own head. He clutched his butterfly net close to his chest as he ran behind the winged creature, giggles escaping his mouth as he tried to catch up with it's erratic flight pattern. He was getting closer and closer with each bound of his little legs until he suddenly ran through a line of trees and broke into a clearing.  
  
He looked around, his eyes scanning a place he recognized. There was a large cave, the afternoon sun shone down on the gray rocks that formed the mouth of the dark cavern. He wondered what amazing creatures could live in such a place. 'This is the Masaki Shrine where the legendary demon was laid to rest.' He realized as he remembered his Grandfather's tales. He had never been to this place by himself before.  
  
Loosing interest in the butterfly he had been chasing, the young boy cautiously tiptoed closer to the cave. The birds sang in the trees around him and the insects chirped in the grasses on the hot summer's day. He could barely smell the dank, stagnant air wafting from the mouth of the cave.  
  
That was when he noticed her. For the first time, he really saw her. She had her back turned to him, and she sat on the top of the cave. She wore a pink and aqua dress, her cyan hair trailed down her back and she held her head propped up on her hand. 'She must be thinking about something, but what could it be?' The boy wondered.  
  
'She's beautiful. More beautiful even than mother.' He thought to himself as he wondered who the woman was. He tiptoed ever closer, mindful of his footsteps on the dusty ground beneath his sneakered feet.  
  
Placing his palm on the cool stone of the cave, he looked up at her. The gentle curve of her face seemed so soft and smooth, her expression both caring, yet seemingly troubled. 'What could be on her mind, what could be bothering her?' He wondered. 'Maybe she's lonely and I can cheer her up.'  
  
He climbed up the side of the cave, cautious and carefully. He did not want to scare the mysterious woman by his approach. When he reached the top and he pulled his little body up, she was already turned around to face him, almost as if she was waiting for him. As if she knew he was coming to meet her.  
  
She looked at the boy with gentle eyes as he stood before her, panting slightly from his run through the field and the climb up the side of the cave. He did not know what to say to her. Suddenly, he wondered if he was wrong for trying to approach her.  
  
"Hello, Tenchi." She said.  
  
The boy gasped as the woman spoke his name. Her voice was soft, deep and warm. He was frozen and in awe. She giggled as she took in his reaction. "Do not be afraid, young Tenchi. I will not hurt you."  
  
He finally got his mouth to work. "How...how do you know my name?" He asked.   
  
"I've known your name for eight hundred years, and I've been waiting for you as long." She said, a sad smile on her lips.  
  
Tenchi could only look at her with a confused expression. 'Eight hundred years? How could that be?' He wondered.  
  
"My name is Ryouko." She offered.  
  
The boy thought of the butterfly he had been chasing, and suddenly, at learning the name of the mysterious woman, it felt like that butterfly was fluttering in his stomach. Somehow, she seemed vaguely familiar to him. "R...Ryouko." He repeated. She nodded. "Do...do you want to play with me?" He asked.  
  
The woman nodded again. "What would you like to play?" She asked him in her sweet, deep voice.  
  
"How 'bout tag?" Tenchi asked, excitedly. Ryouko nodded eagerly. "I'll be it first!" Tenchi insisted as he urged his new friend to get a running start.  
  
As Ryouko stood, the young boy looked up in awe at her height. She looked off towards the sun for a brief moment and he noticed the sun twinkle in her cat-like eyes. She surprised Tenchi by seeming to jump from the top of the cave to the ground below. But she didn't jump, it was more like she disappeared and then reappeared again below.  
  
She turned to watch the boy carefully climb down the side of the cave before she ran from him as he started to come after her. An angelic smile was painted on her face as she jogged slightly before him, staying just out of reach of his grabbing hands as he laughed gleefully while he tried to tag her. Finally, she stopped a little way before him.  
  
He could feel a smirk make its way to his lips as he prepared himself. "Tag! You're it!" Tenchi yelled as he jumped and raised his hand to tag her on the shoulder. A shiver traveled up his spine as his hand passed through her body.  
  
Ryouko felt her heart tear. She frowned and looked at the ground. Tenchi brought his hand to his face in amazement and confusion. "I'm sorry Tenchi." She said sadly. "You can't touch me."  
  
"Why not?" He asked softly.  
  
The woman stopped to consider her words. "Because I'm not really here. My body is back in our world, hoping that you'll come back to me."  
  
Tenchi's blood ran cold. Suddenly, he began remembering people, places, things that his five years of life shouldn't have known. "Wh...what do you mean, Ryouko?"  
  
Tears began to well up in Ryouko's eyes and Tenchi's own heart felt pain for her. "Tenchi, we need you. I need you. Please, come back to us." She said.  
  
Tenchi looked down at the ground, wanting to block out her words. "But...I like it here, why can't we stay and play like this forever?" He protested, his small round face pouting.   
  
Ryouko looked at him fondly. "Because, this isn't where we belong. We are the only ones that can defeat the power that still threatens our family. Tenchi, can't you see that this is a dream?"  
  
The boy kicked at the dirt near his feet. "But it's so much easier here." He whispered.  
  
Ryouko wiped at a tear that had rolled down her cheek. "Tenchi, I wish I could stay and play all day too, but you know we can't allow ourselves to do that. We have to stand up and fight for what we believe in. I...I've learned that from you, Tenchi."  
  
The young boy looked up, astonished as more thoughts and memories flooded his mind. Of their friends, their family, their new relationship together. This was the woman he loved. He needed to protect her, and their family. He needed to go back to them. She was right.   
  
'How could I be so selfish?' He asked himself as he stepped up to the angelic woman. He reached for her shoulders, and suddenly he was standing at his real height, back to himself. They made solid contact as Tenchi wrapped his arms around her and held her to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryouko, let's go back." He said. Ryouko nodded, happiness and a grim determination in her eyes as she leaned up and they shared a kiss.   
  
***  
  
From her dimension, Lady Tokimi smirked. Washu's guinea pig had been destroyed. All that was left to do was to collect her creation and then wait for her sister to find her.   
  
She thought back to when she had first seen Tenchi in action after employing Doctor Clay to capture Washu. At that time, she had decided to avoid further conflict with Tenchi, but now that her new minion had so easily destroyed him, she laughed in triumph. "That was easier than I would have imagined. I had expected more from the guinea pig of my sister, even after granting Masamitsu my powers." Tokimi said.  
  
D3's mouth hung open. "My Lady..." He began as he monitored a readout that was displayed before him.  
  
"What is it?" Tokimi asked shortly.  
  
"I...I do not think that this Tenchi has been defeated." He said worriedly.  
  
"Impossible. Nothing should be able to withstand that amount of dark energy." Tokimi said dismissively. And yet D3's mouth continued to gape. What happened next caused Lady Tokimi to falter for the first time in many millennia.  
  
***  
  
A flash of light illuminated the battlefield and Tenchi suddenly coughed and sat up, his hands reaching for his chest, feeling for the gaping wound. Seeing no blood on his hand, he realized his injury was gone, healed as if it had never been there at all. He looked down to see Ryouko's limp body lying across his lap, unmoving.  
  
'Did she...do this for me?' He wondered. Suddenly remembering his situation, he looked for Masamitsu to find him beaten and tattered, laying at the other end of the battlefield. Although it was obvious that the attack had taken a lot out of the Prince of Umano, Masamitsu had begun to move, pushing his body to one knee as he began to gather his strength. 'It's not over.' Tenchi realized.   
  
He rolled Ryouko onto her back and applied two fingers to her neck, sighing deeply when he felt her pulse. Pushing her hair away from her neck, a flash of red caught his attention. His heart skipped a beat as he looked closer. He discovered that her second gem was inset in her wrist, and her third was in her neck. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Tenchi-ken and sure enough, the gems were indeed gone.  
  
Ryouko blinked twice, starting to wake. Seeing Tenchi holding her she smiled at him. ::You came back:: She thought to herself.  
  
::Of course. You saved my life. Now I'm going to save yours.:: He replied.  
  
Ryouko's jaw dropped. ::Tenchi, we're not talking to each other.::  
  
"What to you mean?" Tenchi asked.  
  
::This is what I mean.:: Ryouko thought to Tenchi. ::It's a mind link, like what I share with Washu, but how is it possible?::  
  
A shocked look on his face, Tenchi thought back to her. ::Maybe it has to do with whatever just happened.:: Then he pointed to her two newly returned gems. ::Or maybe it has to do with these?::  
  
::You gave them back to me?:: Ryouko asked, her eyes twinkling.  
  
Suddenly, Washu's mind joined their conversation. ::Actually, Ryouko, somehow you called them to yourself. It's a power I didn't even know you were capable of. You must have taught yourself how to do it when you feared you had lost Tenchi.::  
  
::Mom! What about the bracelet?:: Ryouko asked.  
  
::Look at your wrist.:: Washu prompted. Ryouko looked down and sure enough, the bracelet was broken, one half of it hanging from her wrist. ::It broke when you collapsed over Tenchi. I'm sure you've got all your powers back, and from what it looks like, my holotop tells me that you've somehow melded your powers and Tenchi's together into something greater.::  
  
Tenchi looked at Ryouko. "When you came to me. You saved me. It was your power." He said softly, drawing her into him. ::I love you.::  
  
Tears rolled down Ryouko's face, her head resting on Tenchi's shoulder. Seeing Masamitsu slowly stand, she growled. "Tenchi, Masamitsu is preparing himself."   
  
"I know. I have to fight..." Tenchi began.  
  
"Let's end this, Tenchi." Ryouko said, cutting him off.  
  
Tenchi looked concerned. "Are you sure you can fight?"  
  
"Positive." Ryouko said, her eyes narrowed, determination glowing in them.  
  
Tenchi jumped up to his feet, mentally preparing to fight again. He offered his hand to Ryouko to help her up to shaky feet. Whatever it was that she had done to bring Tenchi back had taken alot out of her, but the warmth of all three gems were rapidly restoring her energy.  
  
Tenchi spun Tsunami's ring on his finger, and the familiar flash of light traveled over his body, transforming him directly into his final battle suit. Ryouko whispered to her gems and her tattered outfit phased into her black and red battle suit. With grim expressions on their faces, they walked forward to meet Masamitsu together.  
  
Glaring at each other, tense in ready positions, Masamitsu unceremoniously launched himself at Tenchi and Ryouko, swinging his massive Dark Hawk blade at Tenchi. Tenchi raised his Light Hawk blade in time, and their two blades clashed. This time, the power of Masamitsu's blade wasn't too much for Tenchi to handle. He smiled a cocky smiled and pushed back against Masamitsu, causing him to stumble backwards.  
  
Ryouko suddenly vanished from Tenchi's side and reappeared again, phasing in behind Masamitsu as she launched at him an energy bolt three times larger than ones that Tenchi had previously seen her produce. The bolt's color was deep crimson in shade, unlike that of her normal orange. It clipped Masamitsu in the side, and he doubled over from the pain.   
  
Tenchi jumped, barely realizing that he wasn't jumping at all, he was floating, flying through the air just like Ryouko could. He held his blade of light over his head as he let out a yell, aiming for Masamitsu's prone form. Masamitsu's force field caught Tenchi's sword, but wavered in and out of strength as his power level fluctuated. His battle suit hung in shreds, blood trailed down his body from his injuries, but he managed to protect himself.  
  
Ryouko concentrated and suddenly, she appeared in front of Masamitsu, weaponless. He took the bait and swung at her, his Dark Hawk Sword passing right through her, an image. He stopped in confusion, realizing too late that he had been fooled by Ryouko's doppelganger as the real Ryouko behind him scored a hit with her energy blade to his back, slicing through his battle suit and into his flesh.  
  
With a thought, Tenchi taught himself how to phase as he suddenly appeared next to Masamitsu and swung at his left side as Ryouko turned her energy into a crimson blade and swung from the right. Masamitsu transformed another Dark Hawk Wing into a second sword and shakily blocked both blows, pushing Tenchi and Ryouko away from him.  
  
***  
  
"My lady, Aoyama will fail. His power reserves are too low." D3 urged.  
  
Lady Tokimi watched the battle, speechless. She had never seen such a show of power. Her mind was turbulent with the possibilities of things to come as she watched the battle unfold, not even thinking about her avatar.  
  
"My lady!" D3 urged again.  
  
Lady Tokimi snapped out of her bewilderment, closed her eyes, and concentrated the available power she had not distributed.  
  
***   
  
Ryouko phased behind Tenchi, her hands on his shoulders. ::Let's end this now.::   
  
Tenchi nodded in agreement as they realized Masamitsu was gathering his remaining power. He held a sphere of dark energy between his palms. His eyes were closed in concentration, his body hunched over as he prepared himself. He opened his pupil-less eyes and glared at his opponents before running towards them, the dark sphere gaining size.  
  
Masamitsu launched his sphere of dark energy and Tenchi sent his force field of Light Hawk Wings to deflect the blast. Instead of his regular three, five pure white Wings spread before Ryouko and himself. Struggling to control all of them, he connected three of his Wings to catch and diffuse the bolt of dark energy as it dissipated into nothingness.  
  
Unfazed, Masamitsu continued, still running towards Tenchi and Ryouko, transforming two of his five Dark Hawk Wings into two blades that he carried as he ran straight for them. Leaping high, his swords held out in front of him, Masamitsu prepared to cut through Tenchi's Light Hawk Wings. When his dark swords connected with Tenchi's shield of Wings, bolts showered on the opponents like electricity, the two powers fighting for the upper hand. Masamitsu's blades began cutting into Tenchi's force field.  
  
Ryouko shut her eyes, grasped Tenchi's shoulders, and summoned every ounce of power she had left. A bright light grew between herself and Tenchi, and suddenly, in an eruption of blinding light, another set of five Light Hawk Wings appeared as an inner offensive ring before Tenchi's Wings.   
  
Masamitsu's face contorted into a grimace of pain as the offensive Light Hawk Wings pushed through his Dark Hawk force field. Bolts of white energy sliced through his power as the strength of his Wings faded in and out. He made one last attempt to push his swords through Tenchi's force field, rallying his power and pushing forward.  
  
  
  
Ryouko's offensive Light Hawk Wings overwhelmed Masamitsu's Dark Hawk force field, her Wings passing through Masamitsu. His blades blinked out of existence and he fell to the ground in a boneless clump. Ryouko's Light Hawk Wings faded away, leaving Tenchi's up before he extinguished them as well, his battle suit fading away with them.  
  
::Ten...:: Ryouko began.  
  
Tenchi felt Ryouko's grip on his shoulders loosen and he looked back to see her slipping, her eyes rolling back into her head as she fell backwards. He scrambled to catch her before she hit the ground, kneeling with her in his arms.  
  
"Ryouko! Ryouko!" He repeated, shaking her gently. She cautiously opened one eye and Tenchi relaxed, realizing that she was just drained from expending all of her power. ::It hurts to use the Light Hawk Wings for the first time.:: He told her.  
  
::But how did I even create them in the first place?:: She asked.  
  
He shrugged. ::Like your mom said, our powers melded together when you called your gems to you. I'm sharing some of your powers also. A lot of things have happened that we don't have answers for, but that's not important right now.:: He thought to Ryouko.   
  
Tenchi looked at Masamitsu's beaten and bloody body, his Jurian camouflage he had worn earlier barely hanging onto his body. Tenchi helped Ryouko to the ground before standing up and pulling the Tenchi-ken from his pocket once more. Holding it in front of himself, he ignited the blade again and held it over Masamitsu's body.  
  
::What are you doing?:: Ryouko asked him.  
  
::Making sure this doesn't happen again.:: Tenchi replied evenly as he raised the Tenchi-ken above his head.  
  
Ryouko watched as Tenchi swung for Masamitsu's prone body. 'This is what he deserves. It has to end like this.' She thought to herself as the blade swung almost in slow motion, whistling through the air as it prepared to end Masamitsu's life.  
  
"Tenchi, no!" Ryouko yelled.  
  
Tenchi faltered and fought to redirect his swing, realizing it was too late. He managed to cut off the energy to his blade fractions of a second before slicing into his enemy's body, the hilt of the Tenchi-ken coming to rest on Masamitsu's stomach.   
  
Hunched over Masamitsu's body, Tenchi turned his head to look at Ryouko. "Ryouko?" He asked, confused.  
  
She scrambled to her feet, limping over to Tenchi. "You can't...you can't kill him."  
  
"But Ryouko, he injured and wanted to kidnap you, he tried to kill me, and he put the rest of our family in danger!" Tenchi protested, still gripping the hilt of the Tenchi-ken.  
  
"It wasn't him." She whispered. "True, I think he would have wanted to see me dead, but he was being controlled by someone else. And Tenchi...I know what it's like to be controlled. Please, spare his life."  
  
Tenchi looked in Ryouko's eyes and saw her compassion, her understanding. He lowered the Tenchi-ken and stored it away again. ::You're right.:: He admitted, pulling her to him.  
  
Suddenly, the voices of all the girls rang out. "Tenchi!"   
  
Tenchi and Ryouko looked up to see Washu, Aeka, Mihoshi and Kiyone all running towards them. Aeka threw her arms around Tenchi and Ryouko's necks, crying into both of them as Mihoshi tried to wrap her arms around all three of them, sobbing uncontrollably. Washu squeezed in near the couple, her holotop up and running scans on their health. Kiyone stood near the group hug, a tear in her eye and a smile on her face.  
  
Stepping back from the couple, Aeka said, "Lord Tenchi, Washu has told me all about what has happened. I have already alerted my parents. They will be here at any moment with the Galaxy Police."   
  
Ryouko's breath caught in her throat as she shot a glance at Tenchi, a worried look on her face.  
  
  
  
::It's okay, Ryouko. They have to know what happened here. Don't worry, I won't let them place the blame on you.:: Tenchi reassured her.  
  
Just then, a number of vehicles and ambulances could be seen making their way down the dirt path that Tenchi and Ryouko had rode their horses in on. The vehicles came to a stop, and people began pouring out of them. Medical Technicians rushed out of the ambulances to tend to the fallen men. Nozomi and Kamui were the first to get to Tenchi and Ryouko.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Kamui asked urgently.  
  
Tenchi nodded. "Sorry to worry you two. We were attacked, but everything is alright now." Tenchi craned his head to look down by the barn. "The horses are hiding under the overhang, but they're okay."   
  
Nozomi glanced down by the barn. "We're just glad you are alright. Are the rest of you uninjured?" She asked the others.  
  
"We are all fine. Thank you for your concern." Aeka replied for the rest of them.  
  
Kamui and Nozomi went to take care of the horses as the Galaxy Police escorted the Emperor and his wives to the group. Misaki broke ahead of her husband and sister-wife, the bodyguards scrambling to keep up with her. She ran right into Aeka, picking her up in a bear hug. "Aeka, I'm so glad you're okay!" She cried.  
  
"I demand to know what has happened here!" Asuza barked.  
  
"Father-" Aeka began.  
  
"Emperor Asuza..." Tenchi said, cutting Aeka off. Asuza turned to glare at Tenchi, impatience in his eyes. "Aoyama Masamitsu, the Prince of this planet had tried three times to attack Ryouko and myself. What you see here was done entirely in self defense. These men were under the command of the Prince, and were after the two of us. Luckily, Princess Aeka, Washu, and Mihoshi and Kiyone came to our defense, possibly saving our lives. You'll find that everyone on this battlefield is alive, as we aimed only to defend ourselves, not to kill them. Please accept our apologies, but understand that we had no choice in the matter."  
  
Asuza turned to his daughter. "Is this true?" He demanded.  
  
Aeka nodded. "Yes father."   
  
The emperor looked back at Tenchi, contempt in his eyes as he ground his teeth together. "Very well." He turned to a police chief standing next to him. "Gather all the fallen and apprehend them after medical treatment. There will be much...questioning to follow."  
  
Funaho looked at each member of the group, examining them. "Are you positive none of you are in need of medical assistance?" She asked.   
  
Everyone shook their heads. "No mother, we all seem to be just fine." Aeka said.  
  
Asuza caught Ryouko's eye. "I would only assume that all of this is related to you."  
  
"Emperor A-" Tenchi began.  
  
Funaho cut him off. "We will have to do something to make sure that this does not happen to Ryouko again. Perhaps a press conference to the Jurian people would be sufficient to help those that do no understand the situation get over their prejudices. Don't you agree, Ryouko?"  
  
  
  
Ryouko looked at Funaho and nodded honestly. "Thank you, Empress Funaho. I very much regret what has happened in the past, and what has happened today." She said, bowing her head.   
  
Washu stifled a giggle.  
  
"What's so funny...mom?" Ryouko asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Just you being so respectful!" Washu replied through laughs as the other girls broke into smiles and giggles as well.  
  
Asuza cleared his throat and glared at Tenchi one last time before turning to attend to other matters with the police.   
  
***  
  
Tokimi snarled. A blast resounded through her dimension as she obliterated a random galaxy without a second thought, the shockwaves of sound beginning a journey that would last several millennia. D3 remained silent. Tokimi would think as little of him as she had that galaxy should he invoke her wrath as well.  
  
"Impossible." She growled. "How was Washu's creation and her guinea pig capable of defeating my dark power? Those two now pose a greater threat than even Washu herself. Something must be done, and it must be done quickly."  
  
"But my Lady-" D3 began.  
  
With a snap of Tokimi's fingers, D3's ethereal head disappeared. "When I need your help next, you'll know it servant." She barked.  
  
Tokimi continued to watch Tenchi and Ryouko, eyeing Washu carefully, laying plans and setting strategy. Her grim determination to capture her sister was her sole motivating force.   
  
"This is far from over, sister. Far from over." She said in a deep, drawn out voice.  
  
***  
  
End Chapter 9 


	11. Chapter 10: Epilogue

Legal Disclaimer:  
  
All "Tenchi Muyo" references are copyrighted by Pioneer and AIC. This is an amateur non-commercial story, which is not produced, approved of, or sponsored by the holders of the trademarks/copyrights from which this work is derived. The views expressed herein are solely those of the author.   
  
On Wings of Change: Part One  
  
Chapter 10: Epilogue  
  
Ryouko sleepily carried her luggage down to the lobby, a suitcase hanging in each hand. Tenchi walked along side of her in the same fashion, his head nodding as he struggled to stay awake. He and Ryouko had spent the majority of their remaining vacation in bed. They had spent the time mostly resting as the two tried to sleep off their exhaustion from the battle with Masamitsu.   
  
Three days had passed since the battle. Masamitsu and his men were being held, some in the hospital, the others at Galaxy Police Headquarters as they awaited their trials. Kiyone and Mihoshi had offered to escort some of them to the Galaxy Police themselves after the battle was over. In addition, Funaho and Misaki had ordered a news briefing on the situation, along with a press conference concerning Ryouko. Tenchi and Ryouko had slept straight through it's airing.   
  
Washu had spent the majority of the remaining vacation researching the data she had accumulated during the battle. She was looking into how Ryouko had called her gems to her, how their powers became welded together, and who was behind Masamitsu to begin with. So far, she had made no progress. It was as if she was close, always on the brink of discovery, but for all of her technology and intelligence, the answer continued to elude her.  
  
::I think I need a vacation from my vacation.:: Tenchi thought to Ryouko.  
  
::You're telling me?" Ryouko chided back at him.  
  
Arriving in the main lobby, they were greeted by the rest of the girls. Attendants were carrying suitcases upon suitcases of luggage to a waiting car outside. Mihoshi was half asleep, leaning on Kiyone's shoulder. Aeka and Washu were reclining in the over sized chairs and Sasami and toddler form Ryo-ohki were chasing each other through the lobby.  
  
Everyone stood at attention as the Princess's parents approached them to bid their farewells. Misaki began making her rounds, crushing each and every one of them into bear hugs as she wept at their departure. Poor Ryo-ohki hung limply in Misaki's arms as she crushed her in her hold.  
  
Funaho clasped her hands before her and began to speak. "It seems as though the press conference that was aired about the situation and Ryouko was a success. Hopefully you will not have to suffer such prejudices again, Ryouko."  
  
Everyone smiled as Ryouko bowed her head slightly. "Thank you." She said proudly.  
  
Misaki wiped tears out of her yes. "I'm going to miss you all so much!" She wailed at everyone.  
  
"Aeka." Everyone turned to see a gruff looking Asuza calling for his eldest daughter. "Follow me, there is something I wish to speak to you about."  
  
Aeka nodded and looked down at the ground as she followed her father down the hall as the others watched her leave. She followed a few feet behind her father in silence. Finally, they came to a door that he pushed open and she followed him in and closed the door behind them.  
  
Asuza sat in a plush chair in the middle of the sparsely decorated room and motioned for Aeka to sit across from him. Aeka did as she was asked, never once actually looking at her father.  
  
"Aeka." He said, a great sigh escaping his lips. "I am expecting you to come back to Jurai as soon as possible. The time for play is now over and you have lingered on that backwater planet far too long. It is time for you to complete your training and take your place among the royals."  
  
Aeka looked up into her father's emotionless eyes. "But father, I-"  
  
"But nothing!" Azusa's tenor voice boomed through the room. "You have ignored my wishes for far too long. As the Crown Princess of the Jurian Empire, it is time for you to act your age and perform your duties. Do not disappoint me, Aeka."  
  
Aeka looked down at her feet, examining the floor below her as he crimson bangs covered her tear filled eyes. She bowed curtly and exited the room quickly. Once outside, she turned her back to the room and rested her back against the wall, biting her lip to keep her tears in check.   
  
***  
  
"Sasami, It'll be soooo nice to get back home so you can cook again!" Ryouko sighed. She was leaning against a tree, feeding Tenchi pieces of popcorn. His head lay in her lap, his body sprawled out on their blanket. Everyone was gathered under the trees in the atrium of the Ryu-oh on their way back to planet Earth.   
  
Washu was leaning against a tree, her holotop up before her, mindlessly pressing keys as the readouts on the screen flashed before her eyes. Ryo-ohki and Mihoshi were playing catch with a beach ball, happy "miya's" escaping Ryo-ohki's mouth from time to time. Kiyone was curled up on a blanket next to Mihoshi, reading a novel as she snacked on a bag of chips. Sasami was busy gathering assorted empty snack wrappers. Aeka sat on her knees on a blanket near the creek. Not paying attention to the activities around her, she stared off into the artificial sky.  
  
Sasami smiled at Ryouko. "I'll be happy to be able to cook for everyone again. I really miss being home. Don't you Aeka?"  
  
  
  
After Aeka didn't respond, Sasami asked, "Aeka-oneechan, what's wrong?"  
  
Aeka snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, nothing, Sasami. I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
  
  
"I asked you if you missed being home." Sasami repeated herself.  
  
Aeka took a moment to think to herself. 'Home...' She wondered.  
  
Before she could answer, Mihoshi dropped the ball that her and Ryo-ohki had been tossing, and it hit the pitchers of water that had been set out, knocking them over and getting water all over the blankets and the snacks, not to mention Kiyone.  
  
"Cold!" Kiyone yelled, dropping her book and jumping up as she pulled her cold, wet shirt away from her body, ice cubes dropping onto the ground as she hopped up and down.   
  
Washu leaned back against her tree, laughing wildly and pointing her finger at Kiyone. Too late did she realize her mistake as Mihoshi, in her efforts to help Kiyone, knocked over the pitcher of lemonade next to Washu, spilling the cold, sticky liquid into her lap.  
  
"Cold!" Washu cried, jumping up and through her holotop display, hopping from foot to foot as ice cubes fell out of her shorts. Aeka, Sasami and Ryo-ohki were milling around Kiyone and Washu trying to help them clean up.  
  
Tenchi and Ryouko took the chance to sneak away, giggling as they walked down the forested path hand in hand. The artificial sunlight cascaded through the canopy of the trees above, leaving dappled blotches of light and dark on the ground beneath. The sound of the babbling brook to their right was calming and soothing as they began to put their vacation behind them and prepared to start their future together.  
  
Coming to the edge of the atrium, they stood before a view port, watching the stars float by in the depths of space. Far off in the distance, cloudy shades of blues and purples marked a galaxy's birth. Ryouko stood in front of Tenchi and he wrapped his arms around her waist, cradling her into him as he leaned his head on her shoulder.   
  
::Whatcha' thinking about, Tenchi?:: Ryouko asked.  
  
::Just about what it's going to be like, being home, starting college, our future.:: He responded.  
  
Ryouko tipped her head back into his shoulder, the light of a passing star reflecting in her amber eyes. ::I'm looking forward to it.:: She happily thought to him.  
  
Tenchi smiled, tipping his head toward her to lay a light kiss on her lips before responding, ::So am I, Ryouko. So am I.::  
  
***  
  
End Wings of Change: Part One 


End file.
